Mystic Titans
by Toffy
Summary: The Master is gone, but that doesn't mean the excitement is over... What will the Mystic Force do when they get a group of stranded kids as visitors? A PRMFxTeen Titans OC Crossover Finally an official Madison and Nick story as well as OCxOC
1. Cool aliens!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Anyway, I don't know how popular this idea is going to be, but here goes...**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 1 – Cool, aliens!**

It was another normal day in Briarwood. It was hot and sunny, as it usually was during the height of summer. Five teens were hanging out in the park, lounging about and messing around in the summer sunshine.

"You did _not_ just do that Xander Bly!" Vida screeched as she shook water off her arms after being soaked with a water balloon, although it was refreshing in this heat, the impact had not been too welcome. Madison and Nick sat laughing as Vida chased Xander around the grassy bank that they'd been chilling out on as Chip cheered and laughed from the tree he'd crept up into, hoping to get a sneak-water balloon attack in on Xander.

"He is _so_ going to regret doing that." Nick chuckled as he and Madison sat in the sun.

"Probably."

There was a brief awkward silence between them. Nick had been back a day or two after coming back to Briarwood with his mom and dad after seeing his adoptive parents. It had been a long trip there and back and the visit had been more than a little complicated, but now that he was back at home he'd been fully able to relax and have some fun with his friends.

One thing that hadn't really happened was the talk he and Madison desperately needed to have, something that they both had intentions of trying to raise today, without the other knowing this little fact. The only inkling that Nick had that Madison wanted to talk of that topic in their lives was that, today, she'd brought his bright red baby blanket, that he'd asked her to hold onto, with her to the park, where, she knew she'd be seeing him as they'd all agreed to meet up there yesterday, the very same blanket that they were currently sitting on.

"I'm really glad you're back." Madison suddenly said, breaking Nick out of his silent wanderings through his mind.

"I am too." They looked at each other and were just about to speak when a large crash sounded a distance away and the earth trembled beneath them as they sat.

"That can't be good." Nick said slowly, Madison agreed and the pair hastily got up to run after Vida, Xander and Chip, who'd already run to see what the commotion was, running out of the park gates and into the forest, seemingly drawn there by their senses.

Suddenly, Xander, who'd taken the lead somehow, stopped, causing his friends who'd been running just as intently to thump into him.

"Don't stop so suddenly Xander!" Vida and Chip moaned, Vida rubbed her shoulder as Chip rubbed his nose.

"What is that thing?" Xander asked and the others peered into the clearing in the trees.

There was a small pond like feature, surrounded in hundreds of reeds, the edges of the water looked quite boggy and in the centre of said, small pond-like water feature, sat what could only be described as a space ship. The teens stood, awe stricken for a few moments and after a while they could hear voices coming from inside.

"I can't believe you broke the time-ship Dylan!" A red-haired girl shouted over her shoulder angrily, her blue-green eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I did not break it! It's simply faulty, that's all!"

"Faulty my Aunt Petunia!" The girl shouted again, moving aside as another girl made her way out, this girl had light brown hair, almost blonde and dark blue eyes and was taller than the other girl before them. She jumped down from the step and immediately screeched,

"No! My new boots – they're – they're ruined!" As bog-water and mud splashed them and she leaped for a more solid edge of the bank.

"I'm telling you I didn't break it Addie!" The boy's voice argued back again, the owner of said voice now making an appearance as the Rangers were even more stunned to notice that the boy had watery blue hair, his skin was pale and his eyes almost matched the colour of his hair exactly.

"Hey, will you two please knock it off?" Another boy was exiting now as the red haired girl and blue haired boy jumped onto the bank, this boy had a warm, tanned glow to his skin and dark brown hair. His grey eyes squinted in the sun as the light picked up on the light blue hints to his irises.

"Are they still fighting?" A girl asked, the top half of her light brown hair pulled back away from her face, leaving two longish bangs, one either side of her face. Her light blue eyes shimmered as she carefully made her way to the bank.

"Come on Matt, you too Lara!" The final occupants of the ship departed, one was a tall, dark haired boy with brown eyes and square shoulders, the other was a girl, possibly tall for her age, but much shorter than the boy, her blonde hair was braided into pigtails. The two seemed to be related as their brown eyes were very similar and the Rangers were certain they picked up on a family resemblance.

In fact, the three girls looked sort of similar, though the varying hues and shades of their hair and eyes seemed to try to differentiate between them.

"I said my boots are – Hey, look there's people!" The girl with the boots called, the girl's companions all looked up and over to the direction she was pointing in and the Rangers looked at each other.

"Heh… Hi?" Xander ventured nervously.

"Cool, aliens!" Chip grinned.


	2. Who're you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 2 - Who're you?**

"We're not aliens you moron!" The red haired girl called and Vida tapped Chip around the back of his head.

"Addie be nice." The eldest of the four girls said reproachfully, her tone soft and gentle sounding. They all made their way to the bank and across to the Rangers. They all looked to be teenagers or there abouts, ranging in age from twelve to seventeen.

"Who are you?" Madison asked as they gathered around them.

"Well, we're from this school called the-" The boy with blue hair began but the girl with red hair stopped him.

"Whoa there Dylan, do you really think we should tell them anything, I mean can we trust them?"

"Addie, we've broken down in a different dimension. I don't really think we need to worry about things like that, do you?" The tallest boy replied, before turning to the Rangers.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little 'tense'." The red haired girl scowled and folded her arms, muttering something under her breath that no one could quite hear.

"I'm Matt, Matt Levitt," He continued, "This is Elanor Hikari, her sister Adelaide and their youngest sister, Inanna," He said, pointing to the eldest girl, the red haired girl and the girl with the 'ruined boots' in turn. "This is my sister Lara," He pointed to the girl that the Rangers had already guessed to be his sister. "And this is Dylan Madison and that's his older brother, Nick." He said, addressing the blue haired boy and the remaining dark haired boy respectively. _'This is going to get confusing.'_ The Rangers thought… Well even more so.

"Basically, we're from this school where kids like us are trained to be superheroes, called the 'Titans Academy', we call ourselves Titans, well technically we're cadets 'cause we're still in training. "

"We weren't meant to be in the time-ship but some people I could mention thought it would be a 'cool' idea." Elanor remarked as she glared at Dylan and Inanna, Matthew and Lara. "Our being here is kind of an accident."

"What did you mean 'kids like you?'" Chip asked curiously. The kids looked between each other, a bit wary. They had no idea how these guys would react, but they seemed cool.

"We all have powers." Dylan stated suddenly, causing the others to look at him furiously.

"Well the majority of us anyway." The boy beside Elanor, Nick, mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, Elanor did though as did the leader of the Rangers who looked at him closely, before asking,

"What kind of 'powers'?" Elanor looked to Inanna who nodded. The girl stepped to her right, walking to a bare patch of dirt. The Rangers watched as she crouched down as best as she could and held her hand out over it. Within moments, a bud started to push its way out of the soil, before growing and flowering into a pretty pink flower and grass began to sprout up around it. She stood up in triumph,

"I can control Earth... And I can fly, Ellie and Addie can too, - but I'm the best." Inanna explained, whispering the last part of her statement proudly, though still loud enough for Adelaide to hear. To prove that she wasn't completely useless she clicked her fingers together, instantly a spark emitted from them and flames appeared, circling her hand at her command and diminishing at her slightest wish.

"I'm a fire girl." Adelaide said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Do you get the idea?" Nick asked, his voice sounding a little irritated as the Rangers nodded.

"Who're you anyways?" Matthew asked, Xander spoke up seen as he was the one nearest, and of course, he had the biggest ego… I mean, the most charm and charisma…

"I'm Xander, Xander Bly, this is Chip Thorn, Vida and Madison Rocca and Nick Russell, AKA Bowen."

"Xander did you have to tell them that?" Nick added, whilst it was his real name, Nick wasn't too fond of it and, where his reputation preceded him, was constantly correcting people. Xander ignored him,

"We're the Mystic Force Power Rangers, at least, we were anyway."

"What happened?" Inanna asked, leaving the little flower behind.

"We fought the big bad guy and won, but we lost our Ranger powers in the process, we can still do magic though." Chip explained.

"Sounds cool." Matthew replied as Lara and Dylan nodded.

"Rangers?"

"Oh, hey Daggeron." Madison smiled.

"What happened here?" He asked, eyeing the ship behind them.

"These kids got kind of stranded here, they're from another dimension apparently." Vida explained.

"Well we think so anyway, we have no idea what's happened really." Elanor added politely.

"Yes we do." Adelaide interrupted, "Dylan broke the time-ship!" She stated angrily in response to Daggeron's question, starting an argument once more.

"No I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did _not!_"

"Did _to!_"

"**Did not!**"

"**Did to!**"

"Here we go again." Elanor muttered as she shook her head and smiled at Daggeron.

"Why don't you follow us back to Rootcore? You can't stay in that ship, it's all fried up, at least until you can fix it or whatever." Madison suggested kindly, adding, "That would be ok wouldn't Nick? You're mom and dad wouldn't mind too much would they?" Nick looked at her and shrugged.

"There's no harm in asking I suppose."

So it was settled and the seven stranded kids followed the former Rangers to Rootcore, when they got there, Nick immediately went to search for his mother and father to check that it was alright for the kids to stay.

"Is it alright? I mean most of them are only kids, but I don't know how long they'll be stuck here." Udonna smiled at him and Leanbow nodded.

"Of course, they can not be expected to stay out in the cold!" It seemed if either Nick or Leanbow had have had any objections Udonna would've let them stay anyway because her maternal instincts seemed to have been sparked once more.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." He gave them each a hug before the three of them made their way to the main room of Rootcore.

"It's fine for you guys to stay here." Nick announced and the majority of the kids cheered.

"Thank you ever so much Mr and Mrs, umm-" Elanor had begun to thank them politely as was her grateful way, but had come unstuck as they hadn't been fully introduced, seeing this courteous manner from her instantly made a good impression on Udonna and Leanbow and the former was more than happy to come to her aid by filling the gap.

"I am Udonna and this is my husband Leanbow." Elanor smiled thankfully and glared at the other kids until they did the same, a chorus of 'thank yous' echoed from the not-so-small group and Udonna and Leanbow beamed.


	3. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 3 – The calm before the storm**

The group of children had settled in rather nicely and rather easily. Udonna, Leanbow and Clare had gone about sorting out places for them to sleep as the Rangers, Daggeron and Jenji, showed them around town.

"So, everything's ok here, between the magic people and the humans?" Adelaide asked cautiously and Chip beamed.

"Yeah it is now, didn't always used to be like this, but it's all cool now." This meant Dylan hadn't got to worry about funny looks because of his blue hair, not that he had any worries, seen as there was a tall cat-like genie walking around town with them.

"Come on you guys, we'll show you where we work." Vida gestured down the street at a building called the Rock Porium.

"Hey Leelee." Madison smiled as the large group entered inside.

"Hey, who're these guys?" She asked curiously as the kids fanned out around the store, Adelaide looked like she was in seventh heaven as Vida showed her the turntables.

"Just some kids that are new to town, I'll tell you about it in Toby's office, come on." Madison gestured to a side room, figuring that seen as the kids had been pretty cautious with them in the first place that perhaps discussing this in the open might not be such a good idea.

"You ok? You look kind of bewildered." Elanor looked over her shoulder at the red ranger and smiled.

"I guess I kind of am." She replied shyly with a slightly flustered blush, she was never really that good with crowds, hell she was majorly shy in general and she was more than a little embarrassed that this had been noticed so quickly. Nick seemed to gather what she was thinking and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok." Elanor beamed back and began to relax slightly. "So what music are you into?" He asked, trying to draw her out of her shell. He'd tried with Madison last year, rather unsuccessfully, but thankfully he'd learnt from his mistakes, although as he mused on this point for a second he realised that the incident last year probably had other contributing factors that this time didn't have, mainly because he didn't like Elanor that way, sure she reminded him of Madison a little but he didn't, he was trying to be kind more than anything.

"Ellie's really good at playing the guitar." Inanna interrupted as she danced past with Lara, the pair seemed to be really enjoying Vida and Adelaide's handy work at the turntables.

"Oh really?" Nick grinned slyly and Elanor was immediately withdrawing hastily.

"Oh no, not really, I only play a little." She replied, feeling more than a little self-conscious.

"Stop being so modest Ellie, you're really good!" Lara added enthusiastically and Elanor scowled,

"Thanks you guys, really appreciate it." She retorted sarcastically and Nick laughed.

"Come on, let's see what Maddie's doing." Elanor nodded, glad for this respite from enquiring conversation and compliments, she'd never been very good at receiving them, she mainly got embarrassed and tried to change the subject.

"Hey bro' what's up?" Dylan asked as Nick walked over to him and Matthew, the pair were currently looking through the DVD collection looking for a horror movie that would hopefully scare more than some of the girls witless.

"Nothing." Nick replied sullenly as he watched Elanor follow Nick into a side room.

"Ellie seems to be getting on really well with these guys doesn't she?" Matthew asked as he and Dylan turned back to the DVDs.

"Yeah, … Yeah she does." Nick replied distantly, before trying to focus on the DVD that Dylan had promptly thrust under his nose. Xander and Chip were talking to Phineas, who the kids found out was a creature called a Troblin… They decided not to ask any further, and Daggeron and Jenji had returned to Rootcore to help Udonna, Leanbow and Clare with the preparations they were making.

The day progressed quickly and soon the group left the Rock Porium to return to Rootcore. The group were all laughing and smiling, all accept the younger of the two Nicks, who was trying desperately hard to hide the scowl that had begun to constantly reside on his face.

As soon as the kids had been shown where they were sleeping by Udonna and Clare, they all sat down to eat and plans were drawn for hanging out for the following day. After hearing that Leanbow and Daggeron were former knights, Matthew and Dylan had jumped at the chance to join Chip as he trained with Daggeron and somehow they'd managed to rope Leanbow into the plan as well.

Xander suggested that the rest of the group hung out at either the park or the beach, seen as they hadn't really seen either yet. Inanna agreed immediately, thinking that some fun in the sun was just what she needed after a day like today and Lara soon decided to join in too, prompting Vida and Adelaide to join them, mainly to keep an eye on them, what with Inanna being quite mischievous, a trait that seemed to be rubbing off on Lara, but also because Vida and Adelaide had their own plans of pranking the green Ranger and the earth Titan as much as possible.

Madison muttered something about having a filming project that she wanted to continue with and said she might join them to film a bit of the fun and invited Elanor to join her, which Elanor happily accepted.

The young girl looked to Nick, who was still sat in his solitary quiet even though he was surrounded by people and was about to ask him what he wanted to do when Dylan asked if he wanted to train with them, prompting him to reply that he might as well. Elanor felt slightly snubbed by this, so she asked Nick, who was sitting on the other side of Madison what he planned on doing seen as it looked like he was going to be on his own, to be replied with that he'd considered working on his bike as he hadn't had much chance since he'd returned to Briarwood.

With the ideas for the following day settled and the Rangers, apart from Nick, saying their goodbyes as they left for their own homes, the kids, mainly prompted by Elanor, who seemed to take on a somewhat gentle motherly figure, at least next to Adelaide who seemed to be more of the fierce bullfrog type, went to bed as it had been a long day.

The kids woke up quite early the following morning, and were soon washed and dressed in the clothes that Clare and Udonna had conjured for them, which Inanna had swiftly announced were better than any fashion she could have bought back home and she was even more overjoyed when Adelaide pointed out that they were also free.

The earliest riser however, was Elanor who got up just after dawn. The sun had shone through the window and she hadn't minded the fact that it had woken her up. She got washed and dressed as quickly as she could and ventured outside to watch the sunrise as the sun shone and it came down as pretty patterns of dappled light through the forest canopy.

She heard an appreciative roaring sound coming from nearby and walked a little way through the trees, trying to find the source. Before she new it the sound was getting louder and she turned around anxiously, coming face to face with a rather large dragon as it swooped down from the sky. She was too stunned to scream and was rooted to the spot as the dragon swerved past her,

"Easy Fireheart!" Elanor heard, causing her to whirl around and run after the dragon, who landed rather roughly and undignified in a nearby cave. The dragon snorted as a person emerged from behind it, stroking it to calm it down. "Easy Fireheart." Nick said soothingly and Elanor stood awkwardly at the entrance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare your… dragon." She said quietly and with a hint of disbelief, causing Nick to look up to see who it was. He smiled and shrugged reassuringly.

"Ah its ok, I think Fireheart was more scared because you didn't move out of the way, weren't you Fireheart?" The dragon snorted at Nick and twisted his head to look at Elanor. "You were worried you were going to hurt her weren't you?" He asked and Fireheart snorted in agreement again.

"Sorry Fireheart." Elanor apologised quietly and Fireheart snorted at her, his tail flicking towards her gently.

"You can come closer you know, he won't hurt you, besides, it seems he kinda likes you." Elanor smiled and stepped forward cautiously. Nick grinned as he watched her move close enough to pet him and noticed how gently she did so.

"Wow, I've never seen a dragon before…" Elanor whispered excitedly, causing Nick to grin further. "You're magnificent, aren't you Fireheart?" She asked happily, Fireheart seemed very happy with this praise too and snorted before cooing appreciatively. Nick laughed.

"You're a sucker for a compliment aren't you Fireheart?" Elanor giggled and looked up slightly, noticing that Nick had a rather nasty cut on his arm.

"You've cut yourself." She stated simply and Nick looked at the arm she was pointing at.

"I must've caught it when Fireheart landed." Elanor offered to clean it up, which Nick initially refused but after her constant offers he eventually relented.

It took a while as Fireheart kept trying to get their attention, especially Elanor's as he seemed to have taken quite a shine to the girl after the 'magnificent' comment. During the time the pair got talking, mainly Nick asking Elanor questions because she'd piqued his curiosity and Elanor had no objections in answering them, it felt nice to be able to talk to someone else in such a relaxed manner as there weren't many people back home she could open up to, mainly her sister, Adelaide and Nick.

As the sun rose fully the rest of the kids woke up and Udonna served breakfast with Clare's help. As the kids sat down, Adelaide looked about her,

"Has anyone seen Ellie?" The kids shook their heads as they heard laughing and Nick and Elanor appeared from outside.

"Where've you guys been?" Adelaide immediately asked and Elanor rolled her eyes.

"The sun woke me up so I went out to watch the sun rise and Nick showed me Fireheart."

"Who's Fireheart?" Dylan asked, the 'coolness' of the name instantly woke him up.

"Our dragon." Clare replied happily and Dylan moaned that he hadn't gotten to meet him and Clare said that she'd take them to see him in the late afternoon when she went to feed him.


	4. Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 4 - Jealous**

After breakfast, Madison, Vida, Chip and Xander all showed up and the kids' plans for the day were put into action.

"I'll just be a minute Ellie, I need to get something from Clare," Madison said, as Vida, Xander, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara set off for the park.

"Ok." Elanor replied as Madison went through the archway into the corridor.

"You coming bro'?" Dylan asked and Nick looked up at him from where he sat,

"I'll catch up in a bit." Dylan nodded as he ran to catch up with Matthew who had followed Leanbow, Daggeron and Chip out.

Elanor smiled as Nick thanked her for bandaging up his arm.

"Don't mention it." She replied and Nick gave her a look that she seemed to understand and she nodded.

"I will." Nick, or at least the Nick of the Titans had been watching them closely ever since they had re-entered from outside. His face was set into a permanent scowl as he glowered at the floor. He didn't understand what that last statement meant but he knew he didn't like it.

There was hardly anyone in Rootcore, now, besides the two in front of him and himself, Madison, Clare and Udonna were the only ones there, the others were either hanging out at the park or learning from Daggeron and Leanbow, who Dylan had already proclaimed as the two 'coolest adults he'd ever met'.

Nick looked up as Elanor wandered over. She beamed at him no matter how much he scowled.

"You ok?" She asked, sitting herself down next to him.

"Fine." He replied shortly and Elanor frowned.

"Is something the matter?" She asked after a moment of silence and Nick replied, again just as shortly,

"No." Elanor frowned even more intently now, her light blue eyes were burning into the side of his face and he couldn't take it anymore.

"What was _that_?" He asked suddenly and Elanor was very confused.

"What was what?" She asked innocently and Nick continued to seethe.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered, but then a second later he suddenly burst out with,

"Do you like him?" Elanor looked a little surprised and bewildered.

"Who?" She asked, Nick pointed behind her.

"Him! You practically _threw_ yourself at him!" Elanor raised a brow in confusion, then looked at the archway that the red ranger had walked through.

"What? You mean-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"

"Nick, I _smiled_ at him! … I was being nice! …"

"You were _flirting_ with him Ellie!" Elanor stared at him for all of a second, he hardly ever called her Ellie.

"Nick, are you… _jealous_?" Nick looked at her flabbergasted,

"_Jealous_? … _Me_? … **NO!**"

"You _are_ aren't you? … You're jealous… Nick, I was _just_ being nice… I _try_ to be nice to everyone!" Elanor replied quickly.

"Yeah, I know." Nick muttered, loud enough for her to hear as he still hadn't come down from his shouting volume.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"I think I know what you're suggesting." Elanor replied, quietly shocked and outraged as it dawned on her.

"I didn't suggest anything."

"It's what you _implied_!" Elanor snapped. Her eyes were alight with an angry fire and Nick was in the firing line.

"I can't believe _you'd_ think _that_ of _me_… I was _so wrong_…" She added quietly and Nick pounced on the admission,

"Wrong about what? Your new _boyfriend_?" Elanor glared at him angrily.

"_No_. About **you**, _Nicholas Madison_." She replied shortly and ran out of Rootcore, leaving Nick on his own in the large room, stunned. No one ever called him Nicholas, not even his own mother…

After a moment of glaring at the door, Nick threw himself into a chair at the large, circular table, before throwing himself forward so his head thumped on the table in frustration.

"**Argh!**" Came his muffled yell as he thumped his head onto the wooden table on purpose again, before just sitting there with nothing but his angry thoughts and opinions in his head to keep him company.


	5. Little Miss Invisible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 5 – Little Miss Invisible**

As Nick continued to lightly thump his head on the table he did not hear Madison re-enter the main room.

"Um, Nick, where's Ellie?" Nick looked up sharply at the interruption, looked confused for a moment, and then pointed to the exit of Rootcore.

"She went that way." Madison nodded.

"Thanks… Um, are you ok? It's just I thought I heard shouting…"

"Everything's **fine**." He replied rather abruptly before practically leaping out of his chair and leaving to join the others in training, thinking he could at least try and blow off a bit of steam. Madison just watched him leave, a little taken aback.

"_Sorry I asked_." She muttered, before walking out of Rootcore and looking for Elanor. No sooner had she stepped outside she heard a sniffle from her left, near to a log. Confused, she looked around but could see no one.

"Ellie?" She asked uncertainly and suddenly, the girl appeared out of nowhere on the log, drying her eyes with a shaking hand.

"You can make yourself invisible?" Madison asked, her tone sounded amazed and impressed as Elanor nodded. "Are you ok?" Elanor looked up at her, her eyes glistening with tears. "Ok, silly question." Elanor hiccupped slightly as she went to laugh faintly.

There were a few quite moments as they just sat there as Elanor tried to compose herself while Madison sneaked sideways glances at her.

"Come with me." Madison said after a moment, her camera bag slung over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Elanor asked quietly, taking the hand that Madison offered her so she could get up.

"Well I said I was going to do some filming today and I am, and you're going to help me." Elanor looked at her, confused.

"Come on, you can tell me about why you're upset while we walk if you like, it might make you feel better." Elanor nodded as she followed Madison through the woods and she explained what had happened between her and Nick that morning. Madison gasped in disbelief at what Nick had 'implied' about Elanor.

"Did he really mean that?"

"What else could he have meant Maddie? I've never seen him like that before." Madison looked at her. She didn't know what to say, not really, she just tried her best to reason with Elanor.

"I think you might be right though, I think he could be jealous, what I don't understand is, why?"

"Oh thank you." Elanor replied, her voice at first sounded hurt, but her face showed that she was truly good humoured.

"Oh no, I don't mean like that, I mean, Nick, our Nick, he was just being friendly, wasn't he?"

"Well that's what I thought."

Madison looked at her, now that she thought about it, Nick did tend to stay with his 'loner' image, it had taken him a while to integrate into the group, but now she couldn't imagine the group without him.

Having said that, she got the same impression of the young man that they were discussing at the moment. She pondered that Elanor seemed, almost, to be his link with others, almost as if she were an extension of him and vice versa, which she instantly thought as odd as Elanor seemed even shyer than she had been at that age. This led Madison to think about the comparison between herself and her current young companion, not realising that she was not the only one to have done so. Could it be that she and Nick had started the same way? As extensions of each other, trying to better the other through friendship, Madison making Nick friendlier and Nick making Madison more confident? It seemed Elanor was thinking along the same lines as Madison as she startled the former blue ranger out of her reverie,

"I know I'm not the most outgoing person in the world." Elanor began, "But sometimes it's like I'm Little Miss Invisible, I'm the 'quiet sister', the 'shy sister', it's not like people don't notice me, but sometimes it's like I'm not even there." Madison looked at Elanor; concern in her eyes, the events of the morning had put Elanor into a much deeper funk than she'd originally thought. "I was the first one to talk to Nick, you know, properly, he kind of, sticks out in his family and at school because, well, because he does…" Elanor stumbled as if she was trying to hide something that Nick might not want their new friends to know just yet. "He saw me, you know, really saw me and didn't just look right through me or label me. He saw me as a person and really talked to me. I thought we were best friends." She finished dejectedly and Madison thought it was about time that she stepped in.

"You are best friends, you've just had an argument that's all."

"But I thought he knew me better than that Maddie, I thought I knew _him_ better than that." Madison nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I might be able to cheer you up, and we might be able to do something about that 'Little Miss Invisible' image you have there. Come on." With that, Madison led Elanor back to Rootcore, with the young girl still more than a little bummed out and confused.

"What are we doing here?" Madison smiled.

"I'm going to try and cheer you up." She stated simply. "Udonna? Udonna?!"

"Maddie?" Startled, the pair turned around to notice Clare, Madison beamed.

"Clare! Great, you can help us instead."

"Help you? What with?" The newly qualified full-sorceress asked, placing down the basket of stickleberries she'd collected.

"I was wondering if you could conjure up something for us, I'd go and buy Ellie this, only I haven't got the money."

"What is it?" Madison whispered into Clare's ear whilst Elanor stood, still completely bewildered. Clare smiled. "No problem Maddie." Madison grinned and told Elanor to close her eyes, the confused girl just did as she was told, still too deep in her funk to resist.

Clare chanted a few words quietly and Madison smiled broadly at the results.

"Thanks Clare." Clare smiled, glad to be of help and the two girls' smiles only grew when they told Elanor to open her eyes.

She was blown away, it was _her_ guitar, or a close copy anyway. She marvelled at the beautiful shiny wood, it was a magnificent golden colour, the varnish glinted in the light of Rootcore as Elanor stood, bedazzled for the moment.

"Oh, my God." She finally breathed, reaching out to touch it in awe, as if it would suddenly melt away.

"Why don't you play it for a while?" Madison asked, formulating a plan. Elanor looked up as her trance was broken.

"But what about your film?" Madison looked at Elanor's face that was already contorting into a look of guilty longing at the guitar.

"It can wait a few minutes, I need to go and talk to Clare for a few minutes anyway."

"Really-?" Clare responded, noticing the glaring look that Madison gave her the penny finally dropped. "Oh right, of course…"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Madison nodded and dragged Clare out of the main room and off into the corridor, before they waited around the corner, listening to hear Elanor start playing.

Soon enough, the pair heard the gentle strumming of the guitar strings echoing from the main room and they both nodded with a smile. Clare disappeared off down the corridor, whispering something about going to check on her cousin, Nick, as Madison crept back down the corridor, camera in hand.

She smiled as she watched Elanor through the camera, filming the unsuspecting girl who was playing the guitar as she sat on the steps, near the circular table in the centre of the main room, her face bathed in diffused golden sunlight, her eyes were closed as she allowed herself to be swallowed by the music itself. Madison watched as she gradually picked up the pace of the tune and began to sing. Madison recognised the song almost instantly, it was 'Suddenly I see' by KT Tunstall.

Madison smiled as Elanor sang, she had a pretty voice and she played the guitar really well. She listened intently to the lyrics, Elanor seemed to feel them as she sang and Madison could understand why, they fitted her somehow, it was as though she were singing of someone else, not realising that, well, at least to Madison, the person she was singing about perfectly described Elanor and how the others seemed to see her.

As the song came to a close, Madison smiled warmly, walking back into the room now as Elanor sat quietly.

"That was amazing." Madison stated, forgetting about the camera in her hand now.

"You were listening to me?" Elanor suddenly asked, looking panic stricken. Madison nodded. "God, I wouldn't have played if I knew you were there."

"Why?" Madison asked before she could stop herself.

"I get… Don't laugh… I get, really, really bad stage fright… I completely freak out."

"Well it's a good job you didn't know I was here then, else I wouldn't have heard you sing so beautifully." Elanor blushed, becoming flustered now, causing Madison to smile, she could imagine herself reacting in such a way… Hell she probably had acted that way at some point in her life.

"You didn't f-f-film me did you?" Elanor suddenly asked, pointing at the camera in horror. Madison looked at it, closing it against her leg absentmindedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	6. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 6 – New friends**

"So, who're we going to film?" Madison looked at her,

"We?" Elanor smiled.

"You invited me to come filming and I'd like to." Madison grinned back.

"That'd be great."

"Besides, back home I'm always playing my guitar alone or hiding behind a book. I think I'd like to make some new friends, real friends, not just ones in books and stories." Madison looked at her, a grin forming on her face.

"Let's get started then. We'll start at the park and work our way back to Rootcore."

"Don't make me come up there and get you Lara!" Inanna called from the base of a large oak tree as the young blonde haired girl looked out at the park.

"Make me." Lara replied cheekily, sticking her tongue out. Inanna began to climb the tree, rather than fly and Lara began to squeal as the two played tag, jumping and climbing the tree's branches as if they'd done it all their lives.

"So you like to play hockey?" Vida asked Adelaide as Xander was stretched out in the sun beside them.

"Yeah, play for the team at the Academy." Adelaide replied proudly. "But my real passion is roller-blading." Adelaide looked up crossly when Xander made an unappreciative noise. "What's that for?" Vida smirked slightly at this. She'd almost taken Adelaide under her wing as her protégé, the pair had a lot in common and in Vida's opinion, the girl had promise.

"Roller-blading is nothing compared to boarding."

"Skate boards? P-lease." Adelaide replied dismissively, causing Xander to rise into a sitting position.

"What? I'd shred you to pieces on my board any day."

"Care to make a bet on that?" Adelaide retorted confidently. Xander eyed her suspiciously.

"That's if you're not chicken Xander." Vida added. _'Oh that's it.'_

"You're on."

Unbeknownst to the group, they were secretly being watched, and filmed, by none other than Elanor and Madison. Elanor giggled.

"What's so funny?" Madison asked, glad that Elanor seemed to have cheered up considerably.

"Nothing, just that Addie's going to chew Xander up and spit him back out again." Madison looked up, noticing the look in Adelaide's eye, it was almost identical to the one Vida got, the one that clearly stated that you were either going down, or you had no clue what she was going to do, in this case she concluded that either option was a distinct possibility.

"Yeah, I think Xander's going to regret this."

"I hope he doesn't bet something too valuable, Addie never backs down from a challenge." Madison nodded and Elanor smiled. "So, you make lots of films?" She asked and Madison nodded.

"I guess so."

"What about?" Madison grinned at Elanor's curiosity.

"Anything interesting, mainly my friends."

"Is that why we're spying on these guys?" Madison nodded with a smile, sitting back and turning her camera off for the moment. Elanor took her cue to hide herself better and so sat herself down, crossed-legged so that the bush hid her completely from view.

"I don't normally film like this, but sometimes people are more natural when they don't know they're on camera. I wanted to see them how I see them everyday, not just how they are when I turn the camera on, I'm not saying that they're fake in front of the camera, they're not like that, no they're just… a little more guarded, they show what they want to be seen." Elanor nodded. She understood that herself, all to well, she was constantly hiding because of her shyness, something she wanted to improve; she just lacked the confidence.

"Besides, I think my last video about my friends needs updating, I've got some new friends after all." Elanor beamed. "What's that look for?" Madison asked and Elanor looked at her knees for the moment.

"Nothing, just thanks, for saying that I'm a friend, y'know?" Madison looked at Elanor, her head tilted in thought.

"Ellie, it's not hard to be your friend." Elanor looked up slightly. "You're a nice girl, kind and caring. You just can't see what's right in front of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're surrounded by friends Ellie, there're a lot of people who care about you; I can see that." Elanor looked down again, mumbling,

"Some of them have a funny way of showing it." Madison nodded knowingly.

"Nick cares for you Ellie." Elanor sighed.

"Maybe."

"Have faith in those around you Ellie, that includes Nick." Elanor picked at the grass on the floor. "I mean it Ellie." Elanor looked up, Madison's voice was sterner than before and it caught her attention.

"What, like you do with your Nick?" Madison looked at her.

"What?"

"I might be oblivious to, well most things, but I'm _not_ stupid." Madison blushed.

"Nick and I have a silent understanding."

"You're both too chicken to say anything you mean." Madison's face went from fuchsia to scarlet, and was unable to muster together a sentence.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, but _you_ should."

"Like _you_ should with _your_ Nick." Elanor could see Madison was trying to win back the argument but the young girl wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Nick doesn't see me _that way_, but I know that _your_ Nick sees _you that_ way, I have proof."

"What? … How do you know?" Elanor grinned.

"I didn't, but I do now." Madison grimaced _'Damn it.'_


	7. Payback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**I am insanely pleased and grateful for the number of hits this fic has already received, it's so totally amazing and I just wanted to thank everyone who's read it so far. One thing I would like to ask, in the politest possible way is to please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this as I wasn't sure people would like this crossover idea.**

**Also, I'd like to hear who you're favourite mystic force character is, as well as which of my self-made titans you like the best and who you'd like the next chapter to** **feature the most, I'm aware of the face that both Nicks, Madison and Elanor seem to have taken centre stage and I just don't want the other characters to feel left out lol. So please give your views so I can write the next chapter to not only my liking, but yours.**

**Anyway, even babbling from me, it's time to return to the story and introduce chapter 7 - **

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 7 – Payback**

Madison and Elanor had walked back to Rootcore relatively quietly, with chatting and giggling along the way and even Elanor permitting Madison to film her for a while. After their war of words, the pair had brushed the small conflict aside, they were too similar for either one of them to win outright anyway and so agreed to a draw.

It was at this point, after filming the group at the park and managing to get some majorly wicked shots of Adelaide and Xander's _'war of the wheels'_ they'd headed for Rootcore and happened upon the group out in the woods, training. The pair crouched down, hiding behind a particularly large tree as Madison turned the camera to the boys and away from an increasingly camera-shy Elanor.

After a few minutes of filming, Elanor began to get restless as she watched Leanbow and Daggeron presiding over some sparring training between Chip and Dylan and Matthew and Nick.

"Stay here Maddie." Elanor said quietly, shifting onto her knees so she'd be able to get up easier.

"Why, where are you going?" Madison asked, confused, turning her camera to Elanor and catching the whole conversation on camera. Elanor peeked around the tree, as did Madison, with camera in hand.

"I want payback." Madison looked at Elanor, she had a spark in her eye that Madison wasn't sure if she liked it or not, it reminded her of someone but she couldn't place who, what she did know was that it clearly told her Elanor was determined.

"Hold on Ellie, is that such a good idea? I mean yes, he might deserve it, but you could try talking to him again or something." Elanor looked at her as she shook her head.

"I'm through with talking, it never gets me anywhere. It's about time I stood up for myself." Without another word she rose to her feet, Madison couldn't do anything more but to wish her luck as Elanor strode out from behind the tree. Madison turned the camera to herself after a moment of watching Elanor approach the group,

"Cue the dramatic fighting music." She turned the camera back and watched the scene unfold.

"Hey, I want to sparr." Elanor called, her voice was louder and more determined than usual, the intrusion had been an unexpected one, causing the group to turn to face her and her voice and determined appearance caused her three fellow titans to look at one another, well Dylan and Matthew did anyway, Nick just scowled.

"What're you doing here, I though you and Maddie had gone filming." Dylan asked curiously.

"We did, we came back for Maddie to sort something out with her camera, then we're off to film something else. I said I'd wait here for her." Madison was impressed at how Elanor thought on her feet, her quick thinking persuaded the rest of the group and it meant she could keep filming for now.

"Well you're welcome to join us while you wait Elanor." Leanbow said, causing Daggeron to nod.

"Thanks. I was wondering, seen as you were sparring anyway, whether you'd referee a sparring challenge." Elanor's face was polite, but all present caught the determined look in her eye that Madison had moments ago observed. Dylan and Matthew were confused by this, but Nick had a feeling he had an idea where this was going.

"What did you have in mind?" Daggeron asked and Elanor beamed, glad that her request was close to acceptance, however her smile quickly evaporated as she turned her head and her gaze fell on Nick.

"I want to challenge Nick to a sparring match." Nick stared at her for a moment, but Elanor just glared back.

"What are your rules?" He managed to ask reluctantly. No matter how angry he had been and still was, he'd hoped that he and Elanor would be able to keep their argument between themselves, but Elanor obviously had other ideas.

"No powers of any kind, first to pin the other to the floor wins." Nick thought for a moment before accepting.

"Wait a minute!" Dylan and Matthew piped up, stepping closer to Elanor.

"Ellie, are you insane? Nick's the best at martial arts in our year, if not the entire school!" Matthew muttered, though he needn't have bother because all in the area, including Madison, heard him. Dylan nodded but Elanor merely glared past them, staring Nick down.

"I'm perfectly sane you guys." She nodded to Leanbow and Daggeron, who took up positions either side of the sparring area within the clearing as Matthew, Dylan and Chip sat themselves down on the grass and logs at the edges. Nick and Elanor dropped into their fighting stances and Leanbow and Daggeron nodded to each other.

"Begin!"

Nick and Elanor ran at each other, Nick swinging a punch for her, though Elanor hung back, blocked it and immediately countered it, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Why are you really here?" Nick spat through gritted teeth as his arm seared with pain.

"Simple. Payback." Elanor replied. Nick glared and twisted his foot behind Elanor's, before tripping her, making her let go of his arm as she fell to the floor. He was too busy trying to shake of the pain in his arm to pin her and she pushed herself off the floor, flipping herself into a standing position.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to pin me." Nick scowled, shaking off his wrist for the last time.

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet." The pair glared and ran for each other once more, as Nick kicked Elanor in the chest, forcing her to the ground. He went for her, but out of anger and pride he was too slow. Elanor, seeing that he was close enough and assuming he was going to lord over her in victory, did the only thing she could from the floor. When he was close enough she kicked out her leg, swept it behind his, knocking him off his feet backwards. She flipped herself back up again and while he was still in a daze, pinned him to the floor by straddling his chest.

"Elanor is the winner." Leanbow and Daggeron announced, ending the fight. For a split second the pair looked at each other. Nick stared in disbelief that Elanor had actually pinned him, but was even more surprised at the way she had done so and his sudden wish to kiss her at that moment. Elanor looked at him and for a moment, her features were vacant of anger as she was cursing herself for her bad idea, as this could look quite improper to say the very least. However the moment faded quickly and Elanor scrambled to her feet, her glare returning full force, causing Nick to reprimand himself mentally for his thoughts as well as servicing to make him even angrier that Elanor was acting in 'such a way'.

Their three spectators sat in awe, mouths agape as the pair got to their feet.

"Oh my God, Ellie beat Nick!" Dylan breathed and the others nodded. Elanor looked away, determined to hide any emotion that would betray how she felt at that moment and any blush that may have crept onto her face.

"Well done Elanor." Daggeron congratulated and Leanbow nodded.

"Very well done indeed." Elanor merely smiled once more, becoming her usual flustered and embrassed self at such compliments, before glimpsing at Nick again, said boy was watching her closely with a steely eye, wiping the smile of her face instantaneously.

"I … Have to go…" Elanor said uncertainly, before making a hasty retreat as the others began to continue their training session. Madison sighed as she watched Nick glare after her, before turning his head away, catching a glimpse of the underscribable emotion etched onto his face.

"Are you ready Maddie?" Elanor asked, startling Madison slightly out of her thoughts as she tried to figure out what the emotion she had seen was.

"Yeah. Let's go." Elanor walked with her quietly, both girls lost in their thoughts. As Madison racked her brains trying to think of a word or simply a way to describe Nick's face, Elanor was merely pondering one question:

Did she do the right thing?

**So, did Elanor do the right thing in you eyes? Let me hear what you think and what you want from the next chapter:)**


	8. Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**I am insanely pleased and grateful for the number of hits this fic has already received, it's so totally amazing and I just wanted to thank everyone who's read it so far. One thing I would like to ask, in the politest possible way is to please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this as I wasn't sure people would like this crossover idea.**

**Also, I'd still like to hear who you're favourite mystic force character is, as well as which of my self-made titans you like the best and who you'd like the next chapter to feature the most, I'm aware of the face that both Nicks, Madison and Elanor seem to have taken centre stage and I just don't want the other characters to feel left out lol. So please give your views so I can write the next chapter to not only my liking, but yours.**

**Review replies:**

**Ginatstar - LOL. Yes Nick wanted to kiss her, something that will be mentioned in this chapter so keep reading!**

**bluemystic1993 - I'm glad you like it so far :) The Titans crashed in a Time ship, yes, but I can't say anymore than that at the moment as it will be explained a bit more in a further chapter. One thing I can say is that the Titans are not the kids of the Mystic Force Rangers, they already have parents who are characters in my other fics and this is explained earlier in this story as well as in other stories that I haven't got around to posting yet because I don't think they're ready. In chapter 2 I think it is it is mentioned that Elanor, Adelaide and Inanna are sisters, with the last name 'Hikari', Nick and Dylan are brothers, with the last name 'Madison' and Matthew and Lara are brother and sister and though I'm not sure if I mentioned it but their last name is 'Levitt'. If you read my other fics I'm sure you'll be able to find out who their fathers are if nothing else. The reason they sound similar is because the ones that are similar I paired together so they'd have more in common and the story could progress more easily and more quickly, without too much conflict within the group and to contrast between the conflict I wanted to write about with the easy going feeling of the rest of the group. I wish I'd thought of that before starting this story though, maybe I'll do an alternative universe story or something, I'll have a think and see what I can do, but for now keep reading ;)**

**Anyway, enough babbling from me, it's time to return to the story and introduce chapter 8, just to let you know it is very short compared to the others, but I think it's worth it, tell me if you think so too :) -**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 8 – Lust**

It hadn't been long since everyone had re-gathered at Rootcore; the atmosphere was peculiar to say the least. On one hand, the main room of Rootcore seemed to be alive with laughter, jokes and playful banter, but on the other, two of the stranded Titans were situated at opposite sides of the remotely circular room, both refusing to speak to each other with the only possible form of communication being hidden glances and glares between them.

Elanor was still angry, hurt, upset and more than a little confused. Nick and his 'suggestion' had cut deeply and being the sensitive and compassionate girl she was, she took it very hard indeed, especially from someone who she had previously considered one of her closest friends. What annoyed her most however was her confusion on the point. Her 'payback' had been satisfying when she'd pinned him, she'd thought that seeing that smug grin wiped off his face had been a real treat, but now she thought about it, she wasn't so sure.

She found Nick's face when she'd pinned him was indescribable. At first she'd thought he was astonished, which infuriated her as it implied that he thought she was weak and she couldn't take care of herself. However, now that she was left to dwell on what happened she remembered that his eyes had held a fire, a spark that she hadn't seen before and it both troubled her and made her curious – what was it?

Nick was more than a little annoyed to say the very least. He'd glared at the floor for the past five minutes; he refused to allow himself to glance at Elanor anymore as it only serviced to rile him further. He didn't understand it. Sure he'd probably crossed the line with what he said, but why did she even care anyway? Ever since they got there she hadn't paid him any attention, she'd been getting along just fine with the Rangers and their friends, it's not like she even needed him to be her friend anymore anyway!

Besides, why had she been acting so differently anyway? She'd practically followed Nick since they'd met the Rangers. _'Nick.'_ He glared as he thought of the Red Ranger. However, before he could start a mental rant about said Ranger, Nick thought of Elanor's behaviour in the forest, which was now a couple of hours ago. It wasn't like Elanor to want 'payback'; she wasn't the revenge type, so why now? Not to mention the fact that she'd pinned him, what was up with that?! When had she gotten so good, or had he just never noticed before?

Nick's brow furrowed in thought. He was just a couple of months older than Elanor and yet, now that he thought about it he hadn't really treated her as an equal. Sure Elanor was his friend, probably his closest friend, scratch that, she _was_ his closest friend, but he'd always stood up _for_ her, not _with_ her. He'd always protected her and whilst he immediately came to his own defence and thought _'well that's what friends do.'_, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just the fact that Elanor was his friend. Maybe it was because she was younger than him, no matter how little the gap was, or maybe it was because she was a girl and the conceited male pride within him had given him a knight-in-shining-armour complex and a belief that _he_ was _superior_ to _her_, thereby not allowing her the credit she obviously deserved.

Yet there was also another niggling little thought that concerned him, the same little realisation that had taken him by surprise when she'd pinned him, the same inclination that had made his eyes wide with shock. He'd wanted to kiss her back there. And we're not just talking a little thought here, we're talking the kind of thing that took over your whole mind, rampaging and screaming so much that every other thought was drowned out. It hadn't lasted for very long, but it was enough to terrify and confuse him. How could he think that? Elanor was his best friend! You don't suddenly start lusting after your best friend! … Did you?

He quickly glanced at her, before turning his head sharply away in silent self-reprimand.

He was in trouble… Serious trouble.

**So what did you think? Don't forget, I'd still like to hear who you're favourite mystic force character is, as well as which of my self-made titans you like the best and who you'd like the next chapter to feature the most, so please give your views so I can write the next chapter to not only my liking, but yours. Stay tuned :)**


	9. Stalemate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in caseshe gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

**Before I reply actually, I'd like to point out that I've been waiting 6 long days to update this fic, but I've had problems with not letting me upload documents, it is only now letting me do so. Oh and this fic is now 26 pages long in size 12 Arial font in word - WOOT!**

**bluemystic1993 - You'll be happy to know that I had intended more pairing in this fic and yes, Nick and Maddie will be featuring as such, I'd meant to do so alot earlier, but this couple is so great I was worried I wouldn't portray them with the credit they deserve and do them justice. However, seen as you asked so nicely I decided to finally swallow my fear and try it, so I'm just praying this chapter isn't lame.**

**So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to, not only Nick and Maddie as characters (because I feel that good characters never get enough credit, we the writers steal it all ;) ), all you fellow Nick and Maddie shippers out there, to StarfireFury, who haskept me relatively sane (well in a non-destructive way anyway) while Icouldn't update and through my writer's block, and last, but by no means least, bluemystic1993 and Ginastar as you've taken the trouble to review, something I must do to the wonderful stories I read more often to credit all the awesome authors that have given me joy and quite a few laughs as well as tears. **

**Anyway, on with chapter 9.**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 9 – Stalemate**

"Hey there." Nick looked up from the work he was doing on his bike to see Madison in the archway, her video camera in hand.

"Hi. How'd your filming go?"

"Good… Interesting anyway…" Madison replied, focussing on the digital view as she filmed him.

"Interesting?" Nick asked, reaching for a cloth and going back to work on his bike. He'd learnt not to get bothered when Madison was filming – a case of experience – So he went back to work and tried his best to ignore the fact that everything was being captured on video.

"Mmmm…" Was all Madison replied with, her attention still on the camera. Nick looked up at her, his face curious.

"How so?"

"Not saying." Madison replied, sticking her tongue out as she watched him through the digital view.

"Come on, you can't get me all interested and then not say anything."

"I never had you down as a gossip Nick." Madison countered teasingly, Nick smirked.

"I'm not, you've just gotten my attention."

"Still not telling." Nick grinned mischievously.

"Not even if I threatened to pour oil all over your camera?" Madison glared playfully at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Nick stared her out for a moment,

"Yeah you're right, I wouldn't." She grinned at him as she stuck her tongue out. He liked this playful side of Madison, it was fun and relaxed and she was open with him. He smirked at her, with a devilish glint in his eye, which Madison caught sight of and instantly became suspicious… worried and suspicious…

"Nick, what are you doing?" Nick ignored her question and simply replied with,

"I suppose you wouldn't tell me even if I…" He approached her slowly and she backed away slightly, still trying to keep the camera trained on him. "Say… Did this?!" He began to tickle her furiously, causing Madison to lapse into hysterics. She had a hard time keeping hold of the camera so it wouldn't drop on the floor and she was laughing so hard that she found it hard to breathe at points.

As she laughed Nick grinned, she was at his mercy and he liked seeing her laugh. However what he hadn't counted on was Madison loosing her balance because of laughing so hard and before either of them knew it, they'd both fallen to the floor, with Nick on top of Madison, trying his best not to squish her, as Madison's arm flung out in an attempt to protect the camera.

Well this was awkward…

It took a moment for the situation to sink in but once it did, Madison immediately began to blush.

"Um… Oops?" Nick ventured, before scrambling to his feet and offering Madison a hand so she could get up, an offer she quickly accepted.

There was an embarrassed moment of silence as the pair looked away from each other and Nick glanced at her sideways as he went back to his bike, the incident had forced him to forget why he'd even begun to tickle her in the first place and he ran his hand through his hair in a silent nervous gesture as he continued the work he'd started on the bike.

Madison exhaled sharply, yet quietly, she didn't even remember holding in such a large breath until it felt like it was going to burst her lungs. Although she initially thought of running away, _'A mile should just about cover it…',_ she decided that she was determined to stick this out. After all, Nick had promised to come back for her hadn't he? Surely that meant what she thought it meant, well at least she hoped it did. All she had to do was think of something to say and strike up a conversation and thereby break the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon them. But what? …

Nick silently cursed himself. He and Madison had been so close before he'd gone to see his adopted parents, their 'almost goodbye' had proven that to him, the 'field had been set' so to speak, but now he felt as if they were almost starting all over again. This frustrated him, though, he thought agitatedly, that he was as much to blame as Madison as they'd both been reluctant to say anything further, their little predicament moments ago was just further proof of the stalemate they'd reached.

"So Mr Bike Expert, on a scale of 1 to 10, how shiny is your bike?" The question had startled Nick at first, but as he looked up out of the corner of his eye to see Madison, seemingly back to normal with her camera once again trained on him, he was glad of her attempt to shatter the silence and recover the situation and gratefully accepted the escape route.

Madison mentally kicked herself. _'How shiny is his bike?'_ Was that truly the best she could come up with? It turned out that it was, at such short notice anyway, and just as she was watching his face through the camera and berating herself for her lameness Nick took the silence breaker, leaving her no further time to scold her lack of finesse and choice of conversation starters.

"How shiny is my bike?"

"Yes, Mr Expert, how shiny is your bike?" Madison clarified, wondering if he was thinking that this attempt to strike up a conversation was as lame as she thought it was.

"My expert opinion?"

"Your expert opinion."

"1 being high or low?"

"Low."

"I'd have to say… 12." Nick replied with a grin. Madison smiled, turning the camera on herself.

"That, ladies and gentlemen is our expert's opinion, either he's such a knowledgeable expert he's got his own scale of shininess or… he can't count."

"First one." Nick replied off camera, causing Madison to smirk before adding,

"You decide, personally, I think it's the second." Nick shook his head at her with a smile, before tossing the cloth at her. She grinned as it hit her on the shoulder and she tossed it back.

"Oh I forgot, Daggeron wanted us all to meet up for a training session, seen as we're all here now. I think the Titans might join in too, Addie said something about them needing to keep training and I think Inanna was excited about getting to show us her powers." Madison remarked, pointing the camera away from her own beaming face back to Nick and his beloved bike.

"Fine, let me just finish up." Madison nodded and continued to watch as she filmed him, before wandering off into her own thoughts for a moment.

"Actually, that might not be such a good idea." Nick glanced up at her curiously, a slight frown of thought on his face.

"Why?" However Madison, it seemed, had strayed too far from her trail of thought and had begun to think about Nick and Elanor's sparring match a couple of hours ago. If they'd fought like that _without powers_ she wasn't sure if seeing their powers was such a good idea.

Although, now that she thought about it, she couldn't wait to perform a little magic some more, it's not like she'd stopped using magic altogether, far from it, but there was something _different_ about using magic instinctively like back in their Ranger days that was simply more exciting than casting magic simply because she could. This thought surprised her, she'd never really thought of herself as a thrill seeker, that was more her sister and the 'spontaneous Nick's department, as she sometimes dubbed the Red Ranger since their 'shyness' episode.

Of course, this turn of thoughts led her onto yet another trail of thought, concerning said Mystic Ranger, a trail of thought she would've happily continued to stroll down had it not been for a seemingly sudden interruption.

"Umm, Maddie?" Nick asked slowly, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh… Sorry, kinda spaced out." Madison flushed, Nick smiled good-humouredly.

"I hadn't noticed." Madison scowled playfully at him, before tapping him lightly on the arm.

"Quiet Mr Bike Expert." Nick grinned as they went to join the others.

**Well, what did you guys think? I so hope you liked it, I've been so worried that I wouldn't do justice to this pairing as I love the Mystic Force characters so much. Anyway, please review and don't forget to tell me who you'd like to see a lot of in the next chapter and I'll do my best to make it happen for you :)**


	10. Luck of the draw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

******Skyd-Maddick6706**  
Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it, I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you like this chapter just a much :) 

******CindyRussell27**  
I'll keep writing so long as I have loyal readers like you guys ;) Yes Nick and Maddie are a future couple, I just haven't gotten around to planning how that happens yet, I could hardly let my fellow Nick and Maddie shippers down now could I:D 

******GinaStar**  
I'm a big fan of Nick and Maddie too. It's ok about the review, I've had problems with my updates too. I hope you like this chapter too :) 

******bluemystic1993**  
Thanks for such high praise, I'm really grateful to receive it. I hope you like this chapter and those that follow, when I've written them of course ;)

**Anyway, on with chapter 10 and I'd just like to say that this chapter almost killed me. Not only is it probably my longest chapter ever, but I've had such a serious case of writer's block that you wouldnot believe! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to StarfireFury, she's helped me through my writer's block no end and it's her birthday today so I couldn't resist ;)**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 10 – Luck of the draw**

There was a general buzz of chatter as the former Rangers and their visitors sat in the training clearing waiting for Daggeron, said knight finally showed up with their tall cat-like genie friend walking behind him.

"Finally, let's get this started!" Adelaide muttered impatiently, when I say muttered I mean she was about as subtle as a brick through someone's window. Daggeron smiled at her eagerness, though this was tempered by disapproval of her impatience.

"We're going to get to use our powers, aren't we Daggeron?" Inanna asked and the knight nodded, venturing to get a word in edge ways.

"Yes, and to make this truly interesting and to see if you can adapt to your opponent, we're going to draw names out of this bag, that way you won't know who you're fighting against until you read the paper." There was some more chatter and a hum of excitement and approval.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Adelaide and Inanna's hands were the first in the air, followed seemingly only a millisecond behind by Chip. Daggeron, out of wisdom or simply to stop Adelaide from becoming any more frustrated passed her the bag, causing both Inanna and Chip to make grumbles of disappointment.

Adelaide dove her hand into the bag before quickly pulling out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it hastily and read the name, causing her to both grin and glower at the same time, if that was possible. Noticing this odd look to her face, Lara asked,

"What does it say Addie?"

"You mean who." Matthew corrected,

"Shouldn't it actually be whom?" Madison asked and Matthew looked at her, thought evident in his face,

"Not sure…"

"Guys, this is a training session, not a grammar lesson!" Adelaide suddenly barked, causing the conversing teens to fall silent, before stating as clearly as she could through a rather evil looking grin, "Dylan."

Dylan gulped. Great, he got to take on the psychotic Hikari sister. Well she was always threatening to rearrange his face, seems she'd get the chance now… Ok, maybe she wasn't psychotic, but she was temper mental and fiercely overprotective, to put it mildly, annoying Adelaide was like poking a sleeping bear in the eye – very stupid.

Dylan grimaced. He'd practically annoyed Adelaide non-stop since he woke up that morning… Perhaps that said more about his level of intelligence than he'd like to admit.

However, he did not have much time to wonder about this turn of events as he found his feet dragging him to a position opposite Adelaide in the sparring area, looking at said Hikari sister in a rather dazed fashion, before being snapped to attention by Daggeron simply stating,

"Begin."

To say it was one of the shortest sparring matches in history would be an understatement.

Adelaide immediately threw a barrage of fireballs, speeding at Dylan in such a manner that their spectators had rarely seen.

"Careful Addie!" The girl heard her younger sister shout, as one of her fireballs hit a tree, practically eating through the outer layers of bark until Madison doused the flames with a well-aimed jet of water and Inanna and Xander endeavoured to heal the burnt tree.

It wouldn't matter for much longer though as, in a panic, Dylan instantly threw a massive jet of water, cutting dead the fireballs with angry hisses of steam, before powering towards Adelaide and soaking the poor girl to the bone.

For a moment, Adelaide stood shocked, her scarlet hair hung limp, clinging to her face, her clothes clinging to her for dear life as they dripped steadily into the now muddy ground beneath her. She glared even more furiously, now looking like she'd gone through a rather turbulent spin cycle in a washing machine.

"Heh… Oops?" Dylan ventured nervously, but Adelaide growled.

"You… Are _so_ dead." She stated simply, her tone nothing short of murderous.

"Dylan," Lara interrupted, causing Dylan's attention to snap to her in terror, "This is where you run." Leaving not even a second longer, Dylan hastily scarped, turning tail and running like the terrified boy that he was, however, he wasn't going to escape Adelaide that easily.

"Hey! Don't you run away when I'm threatening you!" The girl called out, following him in unhesitant anger.

The remaining teens looked to each other and broke out into laughter.

"Well I think I can safely declare that match over." Daggeron added with a slight hint of amusement. Matthew grinned and muttered,

"Yeah, winner Addie." This caused another snort of laughter from more than one of the group and it took a moment for quiet and order to regain control.

"Who will be next?" Inanna and Chip practically fought over the opportunity this time, but out of sheer determination and a well-aimed elbow to the ribs from Lara, Chip was allowed to go next as Inanna yelped in pain. It seemed only fair to the young blonde that Chip should go next, after all one from each team had picked a name each then.

Chip, only congratulating himself on his minor victory for a moment, took his turn to pull a name out of the bag. He looked at it with a slight nod of approval before the enquiries of whom he'd be fighting began to pour in.

"It says Lara." Lara's head shot up, as she began thinking that perhaps she shouldn't have elbowed Inanna after all, perhaps she'd have picked someone different.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have a go, her naturally competitive nature stopped that, and it wasn't that she was afraid of Chip, he seemed nice enough to her, perhaps a little strange though most of her friends were 'unique' to say the very least anyway so this didn't bother her, nor was it the fact that she wasn't capable, on the contrary she may not have been the best, but she certainly was capable.

Something still held her back though and made her apprehensive and it took her a moment to realise what it was. Chip was an unknown quantity, whilst this got her excited and psyched up with adrenaline to be facing off against someone she didn't practically know as well as herself, she was also cautious because of it. Was he a good fighter? What powers did he have?

'_Only one way to find out.' _She thought as she stepped forward to face her opponent.

"Are you both ready?" Chip nodded, as did Lara, though she seemed both cautious and excited. _'Is that even possible?'_ Chip thought to himself as they had one last second to prepare before Daggeron told them to begin.

Lara simply stood for a moment, she wasn't intentionally trying to stare Chip down, but it seemed that neither party had intended to start the staring competition they were now having.

"Don't hold anything back ok? Just try your best and have fun." Chip remarked after a few more silent moments, he wasn't sure if it was purely for Lara's benefit, as said girl seemed reluctant to even move an inch, or whether he was speaking to himself at the same time.

"I don't intend to, but I suppose I should say thanks for the permission." Chip grinned at this sudden display of confidence, though was a little confused,

"Permission for what?"

"To totally trounce you." Lara replied,

"Guys is this a conversation or a sparring match?" Vida interrupted impatiently. A broad smile spread over Lara's face as she simply held up a hand, beckoning him towards her.

"Bring it on." Chip nodded with a smile before running towards her, swinging a well-aimed punch that should've connected. The operative of that statement being _should've_ because the next thing Chip knew was that his fist hadn't connected with Lara by any means and he had to try and regain his balance as his hand passed seemingly through her.

Dumbfounded, the other former Rangers and Daggeron and Jenji looked distinctly confused, whilst the remaining Titans smiled – _Titans 1 : Rangers 0_

"What the hell?" Xander asked as the others recovered from this strange occurrence. Lara waved to them all from behind Chip.

"Over here." She called with a giggle, grabbing their attention.

"You were – and then you were – and you're - … But _how_?" Chip stuttered, knocked off his stride by this. He'd been expecting some sort of elemental power like some of the other Titans had already demonstrated, this was a turn up for the books.

"Super speed." Lara replied simply. "It's simple enough to say that I run really, _really_, fast." Madison smiled with a nod of understanding.

"Like our speed spell you guys." The others nodded as Chip looked at Lara in a different light. (Before you get thinking like that, not _that_ kind of light) Lara had a gift for speed, something that he; himself also had a knack for.

"Lightning versus lightning fast… Poetic." He remarked, causing his friends to laugh, even Elanor giggled.

She hadn't ventured past smiling recently but her talks with Madison had begun to set her head right and Vida and Adelaide had made her smile with their efforts to cheer her up, despite the fact that neither Elanor nor Madison had explained what was wrong. Inanna looked a little confused, causing Matthew to try and explain it to her, though he decided his time was better spent watching the sparring match when it continued rather than trying to give yet another English lesson that day.

Chip had decided that it was time to take things to the next level. After all, they were allowed to use their powers and seen as Lara seemed to have no objections to that fact, he put a hand on his wand, seeing that Lara had 'disappeared' again, trying to ready himself for a counter attack.

In a blur of blonde braids and lilac fabric, Chip felt something knock him from his feet, causing him to land on the floor backwards, it seemed Lara had swept his feet from under him, but he wasn't going to let that be the end of this fight.

Pulling out his wand quickly he managed to aim at the lilac blur that had appeared as she turned, aiming a bolt of electricity from his wand that caught her attention as it hit just a few inches in front of her. Well that taught her not to be cocky.

This is when Chip realised a major flaw that Lara's speed gave her, whilst she was _extremely_ fast, she had to slow down to turn and whilst she was still fast whilst doing this it gave Chip the possibility of times at which to attack and seen as he would most likely never catch her by going after her, he decided to let her come to him.

Lara, watched Chip get up, from her new position behind a tree on the edge of the sparring area. She'd dropped out of super speed and was thinking. That blast had come from that thing in Chip's hand… Maybe if she could grab it, she might be able to win!

With this plan in mind, she darted from behind the tree and ran at Chip, her heart racing. There was no time to doubt her actions as she got close, reaching out to grab the cell phone-like wand from Chip's hand.

Chip merely felt a tug on his arm before he knew that his wand and his hand had parted company.

"Yes!" He heard Lara cheer, turning to see her grinning a few feet away, his wand in hand. _'Oops.'_ Chip thought, trying to think up a new strategy. Wait a minute… He didn't need his wand to do lightning magic, it just helped. His wand made it more reliable and more likely to happen, but he'd done wand less magic before, surely he could do it again?

He had no more time to think as Lara blurred again, causing him to think fast. Where was she going to come from? What was she going to do?

A second later, after catching the upper hand, Lara swung for Chip, trying to knock him off his balance again, but this time Chip was ready. As he felt himself falling he instinctively closed his eyes in thought and a brief moment later, lightning danced down all around him, panicking Lara who eventually got zapped by a small bolt before falling to the ground herself with a petrified squeak.

The lightning stopped and the slight haze of smoke that it had created cleared, revealing the two teenagers sprawled on the floor. Lara groaned as she sat up, clutching her head.

"You ok?" Chip asked, he'd already gotten up from the floor and was holding a hand out to her, Lara noticed his mud stained clothes from her previous attacks causing him to fall on the floor and nodded with a pride-filled smile. Ok, so she hadn't won, but she'd given him one hell of a fight and hopefully he had a few bruises to prove it, it's not like she wanted him to be in pain, just that she wanted him to remember that she'd given him a run for his money.

"Yeah, my head feels like I've got an alarm clock buzzing inside of it." Chip laughed as he helped her up and Daggeron declared the match finished, the winner, Chip. _Titans 1 : Rangers 1_.

"Who will go next? Inanna?"

"I'm good for the minute thanks." She'd watched Lara and Chip walk back over, Lara's ears were still ringing and Chip seemed to be alternating between rubbing his aching back and his right knee that seemed to have copped for most of the two falls he'd taken. She winced slightly when she noticed the dirt on Chip's clothes as well – There was no way she was going to get _that_ filthy… Hell she wasn't going to get filthy _at all_.

"What's the matter Nani? You chicken?" Matthew smirked slyly. Inanna glowered.

"No." She replied shortly, Matthew grinned as he goaded her,

"Then why the sudden change of heart?" She couldn't get away from that, a short while ago she was all for having her chance to show off her powers, now though she was truly having second thoughts, but she couldn't let Matthew see that, there was no chance she was backing down from _him_.

"Fine." Daggeron held out the bag to her as she snatched at it, diving her hand in between the fabric and pulling out a small piece of paper.

"There? Happy?" She remarked snippily, glaring at Matthew, who smirked in triumph.

"Very."

"Whatever… It says Xander." She stated as she unfolded the paper, causing Xander to look up.

"Oooh. Earth versus earth. Interesting." Chip said, still massaging his knee.

"Let's get this over with." Inanna said testily, her enthusiasm from before seemed to drain away quickly, but her stubborn and determined pride forced her into the sparring area. She would not let Matthew win and she would not let Xander win for that matter either.

Xander, being the relatively laid back Australian that he was, got up in good grace, though he noted the change in Inanna's demeanour. She was by no means happy, any idiot could see that, though that didn't stop him from trying his usual tactics – turn on the award winning smile and his charm and if _that_ doesn't work, fight and if _**that**_ doesn't work… run.

So he smiled at Inanna, which didn't seem to go down as well as he hoped. Noticing this, Nick and Chip sniggered, which in turn caused Xander to glare at his friends. Ok, so maybe that hadn't worked, but it was worth a shot right? On to plan B, which was what was meant to happen anyway, he was going to have to fight and he was sure as hell not going to lose to a girl, especially one younger than him. The only girl he would consider conceding a fight to was Vida… Actually forget consider.

"Begin." Xander was snapped to attention as Daggeron's far-off words cut through the air and he was forced to duck as Inanna commanded a small fallen log to fly towards him, said log promptly crashed into a tree. Well that would teach him to pay attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" He yelled before he had a chance to stop himself.

"Well Daggeron said begin, so I did." She replied, commanding vines to reach out of the soil beneath him and wrap around his legs, holding him down.

'_Oh two can play at that game.'_ He thought, as vines began to sprout from the ground, quickly reaching for Inanna as well. She was quick though and jumped into the air before taking flight, however, though she was quick, she wasn't quick enough and the vines wrapped themselves around her, anchoring her to the ground as she desperately tried to pull herself from them as she hovered.

"Let me go!" She called exasperatedly, though Xander just shouted,

"I will if you will."

"Hell will I!" Was her reply as she sent the log from before flying for the back of his head.

"Xander watch out!" Chip called, Xander ducked as best as he could, the bark of the log grazing the top of his head as he did so.

"There's no need to get violent!"

"Xander, it's a fight, of course there's a need to get violent." Vida called. Xander glowered before focussing his attention on the vines. Wait a minute. They were _just_ vines and he was the Ranger of Earth for something. Concentrating on breaking Inanna's control over them and trying to gain control himself, he closed his eyes and thought hard. He only needed to weaken them a bit, then he could break free himself.

It took him a few attempts, but finely he could see it was working, one of the vines encroaching on his arm had stopped moving and he took this as a good sign.

As Inanna continued to struggle, she could feel her control over the plants slipping. _'Darn it!'_ She'd always had a problem controlling the two aspects of her powers at once and she still hadn't yet managed it. Though she was the most adept at flight of the three Hikari sisters, she couldn't concentrate well enough to control her Earth powers as she did so, which would make breaking free all the easier for Xander.

She watched in despair as Xander grinned before wrenching his arms upward, causing the vines trying to restrain him to snap.

"Oh fudge it." She muttered as she watched him break free from the vines on his legs as well and she continued to struggle to break free.

Xander began to walk towards his ensnared opponent, his head tilted in curiosity. His vines weren't that strong were they? Or was there something stopping Inanna from breaking free?

Inanna glared. This was _not_ going to end like this; she would not let Matthew have the satisfaction. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate with all of her might, on snapping the vines, but the only thing that serviced to do was give her a headache. She wouldn't give up though and tried again, this time however, instead of snapping the vines, one simply legged Xander up, causing him to fall to the floor none too gracefully.

He cursed under his breath as he looked up. He could distinctly hear his friends sniggering as he glared. Though he noticed that Inanna was looking increasingly tired. At this he merely got up, walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey." Inanna scowled.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?" Xander asked confused, to which Inanna snapped,

"Don't you dare gloat."

"I'm not going to." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked slightly.

"Ok, so I might want to, but I'm not going to."

"Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone." Xander shrugged.

"Ok."

"What?!" Inanna replied, a little anxious before glaring, "I won't let you win y'know." Xander looked at her.

"Maybe, but can you get out of those vines?"

"I could if I wanted to!"

"So why don't you?"

"I-"

"I'm declaring this match over. Winner, Xander." Daggeron interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Inanna glowered as Xander released his control over the vines and Inanna slipped to the floor, somehow managing to land on her feet.

"If this were a real battle, then you'd have been finished a while ago. Besides, the others should be allowed to have their turns too." Daggeron reasoned. This did not pacify Inanna however, who glowered.

"Look, you fought well. It took me a lot to get out of those vines." Xander said, if anything he wanted to stop her from creating a 'scene', but he also wanted to prove to Nick and Chip that 'plan Xander' could work after all. Inanna smiled slightly.

"Thanks." This seemed to heal her wounded pride and she was smiling again as she sat in her seat between Lara and Elanor once more.

"Never mind Nani." Matthew grinned, to which Inanna simply smiled and replied with,

"Well what can you do?" Her lack of testy reply made Matthew frown and she beamed to herself inwardly – _Inanna 1: Matthew 0_.

Daggeron had offered the bag to Madison whilst Inanna and Xander re-settled themselves and she'd carefully put her hand into the bag and pulled out her piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked at the name written there in mild surprise.

"What is it Maddie?" Nick asked, noticing the look on her face. Madison looked up, trying to brush her surprise away.

"It's nothing, it's just, I've picked, well… Ellie." She said this reluctantly. Elanor had looked at her, the same look of surprise in her eyes. Both girls were reluctant, they didn't want to fight their newest friend, but those were the rules, so they'd just have to deal.

They both got up and walked into the sparring area.

"Good luck Maddie."

"Good luck Ellie." The two girls smiled at each other and for the first time since the minor sparring competition had begun, the atmosphere in the clearing was relaxed.

"Begin."

Madison smiled as a jet of water blasted towards Elanor, droplets scattered everywhere as the stream crashed into something, the glittering droplets sparkled as something forced them away.

Their spectators looked on, as a kind of screen with a slightly pearly-gold tint that had blocked the attack in front of Elanor began to dissipate.

"Force field?" Madison asked with a smile. Elanor nodded almost shyly.

"Yeah."

"Glad to see you're not holding back." Elanor smiled back with a shrug.

"I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't think you could beat me." Madison grinned before aiming another jet at her, but Elanor was ready and another force field sprang up, this time creating a sort of dome around her as this jet was more powerful and instead of simply rebounding off it, it continued to drive around and past the shield bubble, pummelling it as it did so.

It took a lot of effort for both of the girls to continue their attacks and defence, but eventually, Elanor's shield shattered as she was flung backwards and Madison was forced to stop the stream of water. Panting, both girls looked to each other with satisfied and respectful smiles.

They were just getting warmed up and it was more fun for them considering the fact that they were both so relaxed about this. Despite their previous reservations, they were having a good time and it wasn't so much about winning, but testing each other and having a good time.

Elanor, though, made the fatal mistake of looking to the sidelines to look at their friends. She glanced at Nick, who was watching her. Within that second, something seemed to snap at her, he was smiling and something about that infuriated her. Was he smiling at her slight set back? Was he smiling because he thought she was going to lose and he couldn't wait to see that? She looked down at herself, seeing the mud splattered up her slightly soggy clothes and scowled. A few days ago and she wouldn't have even considered these thoughts, but now? She wouldn't put anything past him. _'I'll show him.'_ She thought angrily as she continued to regain her breath.

Madison watched her, the change in Elanor's face sent a warning signal through her brain and she looked to the others, Nick spotted the concerned look in her face and looked back to Elanor, trailing her previous line of sight to see she'd been looking at the younger owner of his namesake before her expression had changed.

He looked back to Madison's curiously concerned expression and simply mouthed silently,

"Nick." Madison looked at her opponent, then back to Nick and nodded. She understood.

"You good to go Ellie?" Madison asked, Elanor looked up and nodded, that determined glint in her eye that Madison was unsure of was back, but Madison simply smiled, sending yet another cascade of water towards her. Elanor watched, clutching for some way to protect herself, before instinctively rolling out of the way, before turning herself invisible.

"Hey? Where'd she go?" Vida asked as Madison stopped the flow of water.

"She can make herself invisible V." Madison replied.

"Cool!" Chip grinned. His aches and pains were fading now and his usual Chip enthusiasm was back.

"Um, one question, how do we know she's still here?" Xander asked as he looked from Madison to Nick.

"I guess we don't." The former Red Ranger replied.

A blast of light shot at the ground, grabbing the attention of those in the clearing.

"Does that answer your question Xander?" Vida asked, as Madison continued to look for her opponent.

"Umm…. Marco-?" Madison called out, causing Nick to grin and Chip to laugh.

"This isn't hide and go seek Maddie." Nick chuckled.

"Well it was worth a try wasn't it?" Madison replied with a smile.

Elanor suddenly reappeared behind Madison and called out,

"Hey Maddie!" Madison turned around and Elanor sent another blast of light towards her friend, knocking the blue witch to the floor. She walked over and held a hand out to Madison.

"Hey, sorry about that, but I just couldn't hit you in the back." Madison smiled, gratefully taking Elanor's hand so she could get up.

"That's ok. That was awesome." The pair walked back to the others, where comments of praise for the pair rolled over them, as well as impressed comments from the former Rangers for Elanor.

"You ok that you lost?" Nick asked Madison quietly and Madison nodded with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, besides, I got the feeling she needed to win." Nick looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

Daggeron had now passed the bag to Matthew, who looked at it almost warily before pulling a piece of paper out.

"And Matt's opponent is-" Chip began in a voice over style as Matthew unfolded the paper. He gulped inaudibly before saying,

"Vida." Xander smirked before leaning over to him to mutter,

"Good luck mate, you're gonna need it." Matthew paled for a moment before he and Vida stepped forward to start their match.

"Lets do this." Matthew nodded to Vida as Daggeron told them to start.

"Tornado power!" Vida shouted, Matthew watched on in awe and shock.

"What the hell?!" He felt himself being picked off the ground by the massive wind that Vida commanded.

After a moment, he felt himself whirling towards the ground. Vida smirked as Matthew stumbled to his feet.

"A giant pink tornado?" He asked. Vida shrugged.

"What ya gonna do?" Matthew nodded in response. Rolling his left shoulder back in an effort to stop the pain creeping through it.

"So what's your big power then?" Vida asked impatiently and Matthew shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I can do this." He walked over to a nearby tree and looked at it, trying to get the best grip on it that he could.

"What're you-?" Vida watched in amazement as Matthew pulled the tree from its roots, lifting it into his arms and swinging it carefully so as not to hit anyone.

"Super strength." Chip grinned, impressed by the feat that Matthew had shown them. Said Titan carefully placed the tree back into it spot in the ground before Inanna and Xander went about re-rooting it.

"So how about that sparring match?" Matthew asked and Vida nodded, though it was safe to say that this time, her eyes were not as convicted as before.

"Continue." Daggeron instructed and Vida nodded.

After a scrap of hurled fallen tree branches and ripping tornados, both Vida and Matthew were either sitting or laying on the ground flat out, both breathing heavily as they looked to Daggeron.

"Are you two done yet?" Inanna asked impatiently, apparently bored now that the original anticipation and excitement surrounding the sparring match had dwindled away.

Vida shook her head but Matthew nodded.

"I forfeit." Vida looked outraged.

"You WHAT?!" Matthew struggled to his feet once more as Vida glowered at him.

"Look, sometimes, it's knowing when to quit that matters. So I'm quitting. You win Vida… You were the better fighter anyway."

It is safe to say that, even though he was the eldest, Matthew wasn't always the wisest, but this was one of those moments that proved to be the exception that proved the rule.

Vida, only moderately satisfied, trudged back to her seat beside Madison reluctantly, leaving the sparring area clear.

"We had best make this the last match of the day." Daggeron said, as he handed the bag to Nick, he merely nodded his reply before pulling out the name, looking at the name on the piece of paper he'd pulled out with a confused expression before the penny dropped and it dawned on him who the paper meant.

"Everything ok Nick?" Madison asked, startling him to attention and he nodded in his usual way.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm up against you Nick." The younger of the two name bearers' eyes glanced for a second. _'Just great.'_ He thought to himself.

Elanor's head had shot up too and the moment's conversation that she'd been having with Inanna and Lara came to an immediate halt. '_Please no.'_

The two young men stepped into the area. Whilst the former Red Ranger seemed more relaxed, the young Titan seemed to be the perfect image of silent thought and determination, though determined to do what no one was truly certain.

"Begin." And thus, the final match of their sparring training that day began, a showdown that the elder of the two opponents didn't even realise had begun, or even existed until the math got rather heated.

No 'powers' as they'd been dubbed had been displayed, either magical or otherwise; instead a flurry of kicks and a tirade or punches had ensued between the two as a comprehensive display of martial arts was given to their on-lookers.

Elanor was growing increasingly agitated and anxious by this point, something that only Madison truly noticed. _'What is he trying to prove?'_ She watched Nick intently. He seemed to be fighting with all the rage of a caged rhinoceros.

She watched as the younger forced the older bearer of the same name to fall to the floor and without so much as a thought aimed to kick at Nick whilst he was down.

Instinctively, she rose to her feet, creating a force field between the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, racing forwards. Madison followed her, moving behind Elanor to help the fallen Red Ranger to his feet. Elanor pushed Nick angrily.

"What are you playing at?"

"It's just sparring Elles."

"You self-righteous pig." She spat as Nick glared at her. "You were going to seriously hurt him!" She added furiously, pushing him away from her.

"Look, Elles-"

"Don't you dare 'Elles' me." She replied quickly, glaring at him with such a steely glare that Nick's mother would've been proud. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it can sure as hell leave because you've become something I never thought you of all people would." She began to walk away as he glowered after her.

"And what's that?" Elanor stopped momentarily to call over her shoulder,

"A complete and total klorbag." Before striding away once more, breaking into a run as she turned herself invisible and disappeared.

"Someone should go after her." Vida said as Nick continued to glare before striding in the other direction, back towards Rootcore and the sanctum of the room he'd been given.

"I'll go." Madison said, looking to Nick, her face silently asking if he was all right, before leaving after receiving a nod as a reply and a hushed;

"Go, she'll listen to you."

They all watched as Madison ran in the general direction that Elanor had gone off in, calling her name at random points before she was too far away for them to hear.

"I have one question." Chip asked, causing those remaining to look at him.

"What's that mate?" Xander asked and Chip's curious face looked to the remaining three Titans.

"What's a klorbag?" The three of them looked between each other laughing nervously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

**Phew! Lol. That took me absolutely ages, hence why it's taken me so long to post again. Anyway, a lot of those matches were either picked by me drawing names out of a jewellery box of me getting my friend to pick random initials lol. Anyway, I really hope you liked it, I wanted you all to get to know the character's a bit better, whilst still moving the plot along. Also, I'm slightly worried that Nick Madison (Non-Mystic Nick) went slightly out of character, but I guess we all act outside our normal boundaries when we're jealous... Actually my writing now makes sense to me on that score. Gee it's bad when even the auththress starts wondering isn't it? Ah well, tell me what you think ;)**

**P.S. This story is now a whopping 41 pages in word in size 12 font - My longest ever I think, although I think Teen Titans: Alpha may come close. Oh and thank you also for the huge number of hits - mega pleased with that as well asmy highest number of reviews ever :) Thank you so much guys and please keep reading:D**


	11. Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

**bluemystic1993: Thank you ever so much. Don't worry, I get confused between the two Nicks too, I am trying to write this as simply and clearly as I can though so please bear with me, I would call Mystic Force Nick Bowen if it wasn't hinted at in the show that he doesn't like to be called Bowen. Anyway, I think I've checked out your stories, but I'm so scatty at the moment I can't remember if I've reviewed them... I'll have a look in a moment after posting this :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**CindyRussell27: Don't worry, there will definately be more Nick and Maddie stuff and you might like this chapter because of that, but I shan't spoil it for you ;)**

**GinaStar:** **Thank you very much, the fight scenes took a lot of effort and thought and I'm glad you think I pulled them off. I really tried to make them spontaneous and unpredictable which is why I used the random mathc up thing by pulling the names out of a box, I swear that's true and some of the match ups I was like - Ooooh that's interesting or, Oh yeah that could work! LOL. Anyway, thanks for the praise and I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 11 – Weird**

"You ok mate?" Xander asked as Nick sat down at the circular table in the middle of Rootcore, rolling his shoulder in an attempt to stop the nagging pain.

"Alright, just a few scrapes, we've all had worse." Xander grinned with a nod as he looked around the room. Vida and Chip had gone off to Rock Porium for their afternoon shift and Madison still hadn't come back with Elanor. Matthew had gone to help Clare with feeding Fireheart, the younger of the two Nicks was still sulking in the bedroom he'd been allocated and Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron and Jenji had gone to a nearby village to check up on things.

Inanna was sitting with Lara knelt in front of her as she braided her hair. Dylan lounged on the steps leading to the Xenotome as Adelaide leaned against the wooden railing, her arms crossed as she bit her lip, brow furrowed deep in thought. The pair had come back a short while ago, Dylan slightly worse for wear though not mortally wounded – it seemed Adelaide had decided to be merciful after all, the only truly bad thing wrong with Dylan is that he'd come back caked in mud, covered in leaves and smelling worse than Phineas on a bad day. A quick shower had put him to rights and the air was now clear between the two… for however small a period of time that would last.

"What's wrong Addie?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up as Lara questioned her.

"What's up? You look like Nani when 'What's hot this season' got postponed." This caught Dylan's attention as well as that of the two remaining Rangers in Rootcore. Inanna's love of fashion and very little else had become known extremely quickly to everyone she'd come in contact with.

"I'm not sure… It's just, don't you think you brother's been acting strangely?" Dylan tilted his head curiously. Whenever Adelaide referred to either one of the Madison boys as 'your brother' it indicated one of four things; frustration, annoyance, confusion or it was being used in a sarcastic context. He quickly deduced that she wasn't being sarcastic, he knew her sarcastic tone all too well, and she didn't seem half as annoyed or frustrated as she'd been with him earlier, leaving him to conclude that she must be confused, something he knew Adelaide hated being.

"I guess."

"You guess? He's your brother, shouldn't you know him like, the best of anyone?" Xander asked and Dylan shrugged.

"Nick keeps himself to himself. We may be brothers, but we're practically complete opposites. Don't get me wrong, he's my brother and I'd lay my life down for him… well 90 of the time anyway –

"I wouldn't bet on 20 to be honest." Adelaide muttered, but Dylan continued.

"You have to be prepared to do that with what we do… It's just, Nick kinda sticks out in our family. I mean, you guys have got to have noticed the fact that we barely look alike." Xander and Nick nodded.

"Have the same stubborn tendencies though don't you?" Adelaide remarked and Dylan glared playfully,

"Like you don't." Adelaide glowered, but remained silent. "Me and our sister, Berezi, we're more alike, we look a like and we're both more laid back. I guess we take after dad and Nick takes after mom. Dad says he's the spitting image of his father though. So all in all, Nick's kinda…"

"The black sheep of their family." Inanna supplied when Dylan couldn't explain himself.

"Exactly. I'd say the person who probably knows him best would probably be Ellie, she's the only one that he really talks to."

"Plus she's pretty much his only friend besides us, but I guess we don't count." Lara added. Nick frowned,

"Why's that?"

"All of our moms and dads have been friends for years, Dylan and Nick's mom and dad, Addie, Nani and Ellie's mom and dad and mine and Matt's dad were all on the same Titans team when they were younger. So I guess we have no choice but to be friends."

"But Ellie was friends with Nick before we found that out remember? They all got separated for a while you see." Xander nodded, but looked confused.

"What about your mom Lara?" Lara smiled.

"Dad and the others met mom on a mission where they had to protect her. They were undercover and they made friends with her. Dad fell for mom but it kind of kicked off when she found out what was really going on."

"I bet." Nick said and Lara nodded with a smile.

"It all worked out in the end though."

"Well you wouldn't be here if it didn't." Adelaide muttered, causing Nick and Xander to look at each other with smirks, Dylan and Inanna to chuckle and Lara to glower.

"Anyway, how did we get to that?" Xander asked after a moment and Inanna replied with,

"Lara asked Addie what was up and she asked if anyone else thought Nick was acting strangely." Dylan nodded.

"Come to think of it, he was acting slightly weird in the Rock Porium yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Adelaide asked, "What about?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Adelaide asked sceptically and Dylan shrugged,

"I have been to sleep since then Addie."

"Well aren't you Captain Helpful?"

"No need to get snippy Addie."

"I am not getting snippy!" Adelaide replied sharply.

"You are too."

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"_Am not!_"

"_Are too!_"

"**Am not!**"

"**Are too!**"

"**Guys will you knock it off?**" Matthew interrupted, walking back inside with Clare.

"Ouch! Nani! You're hurting me!"

"Huh? What?" Inanna replied absentmindedly, as if startled out of a daydream.

"You're pulling my hair!" Lara whined with a wince as Inanna loosened her grip on the girl's hair slightly.

"Oh sorry Lara, I just um… realised that I've not got enough hair ties…" _'Yeah that's it…'_ Inanna thought, slightly flustered. "Just hold your hair there and I'll go and get some more." Inanna said quickly before practically darting from the room.

"Well that was weird." Matthew said and everyone nodded.

"So what's all the shouting about?" Clare asked, causing another heated debate unintentionally.

Nick shook his head as he looked to Xander who looked, for once, like he was in serious thought.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked and Xander looked up.

"I was just thinking. That fight earlier… I saw this look on Nick's face that I could've sworn was…Nah, there's no reason for it so it can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Xander smirked at him.

"It was the same look that you gave to Daggeron every time he and Maddie worked together or he praised her." Nick frowned a rather strong glower at him.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again." Xander grinned.

"Sorry mate, but it's the context and I swear it's the exact same look." Nick looked at him curiously.

"You reckon the kid's jealous?" Xander shrugged.

"Like I said, it was the exact same face."

"But what… or who's he jealous of? I mean there's no reasons that I've seen." Xander shrugged.

"I dunno mate, but you were jealous when there turned out to be no reason for it, weren't ya?" Nick considered this for a moment. "Besides, how're you and Maddie now anyway?"

This enquiry startled Nick slightly, but he managed to recover quickly. After all, Xander was one of his best friends now and he'd known about him liking Madison long before he'd realised it himself. Xander had always boasted that it was his great 'Casanova instinct' and Nick had always had to stop himself from saying that Xander had little to no possibilities of any form of 'Casanova instinct'.

"I don't know. It's kind of like we've gotten stuck, or we're starting all over again."

"Well you kind of are, after what she said to you before you left. She's probably a little embarrassed and self conscious." Nick looked at him, a look of surprise to his face.

"You know about that?" Xander shrugged nonchalantly.

"Vida managed to drag it out of Maddie eventually, you know how she is."

"And Vida told you?" Nick asked, raising a brow sceptically.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I overheard Vida pushing Maddie to call you and stuff."

"You mean you were eavesdropping." Nick reiterated flatly.

"I swear it was Chip's idea." Xander suddenly replied, a little too quickly and with a guilty look that wasn't helping him to convince Nick at all.

"I bet it was." He replied sarcastically and Xander grinned.

"Still doesn't change the facts though mate."

"The facts?" Nick asked and Xander nodded. "What facts?"

"Simple." Xander replied, his grin morphing into a smirk. "You're going to have to make the first move."

**Hmmm, so why's Inanna suddenly acting weird? lol :) So what did you think? I hope fellow Nick and Maddie shippers will like the end of this chapter :) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and until the next time my dear readers :D**


	12. Ranting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies**

**CindyRussell27:** Here you go ;) Sorry it's taken so long - one word: Exams (which are still going on o.0')

**Lonly Girl:** Lol I'm glad you liked it, I enjoyed writing it, I certainly thought Nick would've been jealous, even if we didn't see much of it in the show, hence why I thought I'd put that in there. :D

**bluemystic1993:** I knew I'd gotten that idea from somewhere lol, just means they took away the only easy way to distinguish between mthe characters now. I hope you like this chapter, its more plot development than anything else. I shan't say anything more ;)

**Skyd-Maddick6706:** Hehe. I knew someone would pick up on it ;) Yes, why is Inanna acting strangely (or stranger lol). That's setting something up for later on, possibly in this story but also definately in another story that's in development. I see you're as eagle eyed as me when it comes to the tiny little clues in plots lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you, sorry its taken so long, exams are way evil no?

**GinaStar:** Gee thanks. I'm blushing with all this praise lol. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one (according to you guys ;) ) and that it was worth the wait and lives up to expectations and stuff.

Anyway, with that out the way I only have a couple of things left to say. The first and most important one is thanks to all readers and especially reviewers, I've noticed quite a few repeat reviewers that I'm coming to adore getting messages from so thanks ever so much! Also, all readers, thanks, because this is now not only my fave story that I've written and published on here but also the one with the most hits :) Yay! The second thing I wanted to say is that this story is now what I'd label as an epic story for me as its just reaching 50 pages in word in size 12 font, which is breaking my record, especially as its not finished so thank you ever so much for encouraging me to go so far. Anyway, on to chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing the last chapter :D

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 12 – Ranting**

"How dare he! What's gotten into him? That selfish, self righteous-"

"Hello there." Elanor gave a startled squeak, stumbling backwards slightly as the owner of the voice flopped down from a tree branch, hanging upside down by their knees.

"Wow, never got a squeak before. A few screams and yells, but never a squeak."

"Doesn't it get a bit old?"

"Nope, I just get that kind of reaction to be sure to be sure." Phineas dropped down from the tree branch in his usual gymnastic-like fashion.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Elanor replied with a bemused expression on her face. Phineas grinned and walked with her as she began to stroll again.

"So, what're you doing?"

"Walking." Elanor replied simply and Phineas nodded.

"Oh, 'cause it sounded like you were talking to yourself to me, to be sure to be sure." Elanor looked at him quickly, looking outraged.

"I wasn't talking to myself! … I was ranting." She added quietly and Phineas looked at her quizzically.

"Ranting?"

"Yeah, y'know, venting some frustration."

"Oh." Phineas nodded once more. "So who's frustratin' ya?" Phineas asked curiously. Elanor replied all to quickly,

"Who said it was a 'who' and not a 'what'?"

"You said _'what's gotten into him?' _earlier." Phineas replied, doing an impression of Elanor ranting and throwing his arms up in the air in impersonated anger.

"Oh." Elanor conceded, before adding, "Hey, you were eavesdropping?"

"It was hard _not_ to." Phineas replied and Elanor looked a little sheepish.

"So who's 'he'? Oh, let me guess I like riddles! Um… Xander?… No that's not it… Um, Chip?… No, that's not it either-"

"It's Nick." Phineas looked a little put out, but dropped the fact that she'd stopped him guessing, he was never really that good at puzzles anyway… Wait a minute-

"What's Nick done to ya?" Phineas asked, Elanor sighed.

"He said something's he shouldn't have and he's acting all weird. It's like I don't even know him anymore." Phineas looked confused.

"Well you've only known him for a couple of days, give him a break." Elanor looked at him, her face contorted into a confused frown before she cottoned on to the fact that Phineas hadn't really understood whom she was on about.

"Oh no, not _your_ Nick, _our_ Nick." Phineas titled his head in thought before nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, I get ya now." Elanor nodded with a smile before she returned to the topic, causing her to frown once more.

"I just don't get it, why has he started being so funny with me? It's not like I've done anything unusual in the past couple of days-"

"Apart, from crash landing in the middle of a magical forest in your fancy 'ship' thing." Phineas interrupted, using air quotes to emphasise his point - a habit he'd picked up from Leelee in the past couple of weeks.

"Well, yeah apart from that obviously." Elanor conceded absentmindedly. A thought suddenly struck her, a thought that hadn't occurred to her in all the time they'd been there, basically because of all the chaos.

They weren't at home. Hell that weren't even in the same time period as home. What about their families back home? Were they missing them? Did they know they were even gone? Perhaps Nick was homesick? Nope, that didn't account for his strange behaviour in its entirety.

Once again at a loss for an explanation, Elanor was brought out of her reverie by Phineas starting some rambling speech about how Nick could be suffering from some sort of sickness caused by a particular insect, followed by a story of how he'd gone 'temporarily' insane by eating said particular insect – the Grakklesnork bug.

Somehow Elanor didn't think this could be the reason and so did her best to be polite by making it seem she was listening and interested as they walked and Phineas continued to tell his tale. Nevertheless, despite the unrelated ramblings and the slightly odd speech pattern of the troblin, she was glad of the company and someone to talk to. This however, did not mean that she wasn't relieved when something came into view that allowed her to interrupt her walking companion.

"Look Phineas, it's the ship." She said quietly. Her feet had brought her there without her even realising it as she stood on the bank where they'd initially met their new friends. Had everyone forgotten about it? Had everyone forgotten that at some point they needed to go home or at least contact someone so that they could find a way for them to return?

She proceeded forwards gingerly, as if the vessel would explode at any moment, stepping into the marshes and clambering up the steps into the main cockpit of the ship. Phineas followed less carefully, and ended up falling into the cockpit rather than climbing into it as she had. Elanor was just about to ask if he were all right when the lights flickered and Elanor turned to a small, solitary panel that had beeped into life.

"The backup power's only just come online, the crash must have damaged it somehow." She muttered and just in case she were talking to him, Phineas nodded, despite the fact that he had not even the smallest inkling as to what she was on about.

Elanor pressed a few more buttons and a panel near her flickered before there was an angry hiss and an outcry of sparks. The young girl jumped in her seat and shielded herself before she could assess the damage once the sparks had died down.

"Damn it. Completely fried." She muttered to herself, flinching every so often when another set of spark fizzed at her, though her composure was surprisingly calm considering how bad it sounded to Phineas.

"What the?!" Elanor asked suddenly as she watched the small screen flicker again, pressing a few more buttons and when it began to hiss and spark she hit it in frustration, causing Phineas to jump. "How did they get here?" As if to answer her, another readout panel lit up and Phineas tapped her shoulder lightly to draw her attention to it.

"Oh no." Elanor replied quietly after a moment, her voice obviously shaken. Phineas watched as she pulled a small circular object out of her pocket, before flipping it open and pressing a familiar code into the buttons before stopping herself at the last digit and cancelling it, before quickly dialling another.

"Addie?" Elanor asked frantically as she jumped from her seat, apologetically pushed past Phineas and made her way outside the ship, the troblin following behind her, but no before looking at the panel Elanor had gasped at. He was sure he recognised the greenery of the sheen behind the group that was walking, the expanse of the view screen tracking their movements until they disappeared.

"What is it Ellie?" Phineas heard the object say, as he followed Elanor's footsteps onto the bank now.

"We have a major problem."

"What kind of major problem?" She heard Dylan's voice say before it was quickly echoed by the voices of others, their alertness piqued by the panicked tone of Elanor's usually calm voice.

"There's not much time to explain. They're here Addie. They must've followed us or something."

"Who's here Ellie?" Adelaide asked and Elanor could've cried with frustration.

"The Psycho Titans Addie!" There was immediate quiet on the other end of the line and a few muttered questions as to who they were, obviously from their new friends.

"How?" Came Adelaide's choked reply.

"Damn it Addie I don't know I'm not a mind reader!" The obvious change in Elanor's demeanour was clear even to Phineas who knew her even less than the Rangers. Elanor was clearly distressed but Adelaide couldn't understand why, she, of all of them had been the perfect image of calm determination in the line of duty when they'd first met the Psycho Titans and in every circumstance since for that matter.

"Ellie what else is there?"

"What else, how can things get worse?" Came Dylan's incredulous voice from the device, as did Adelaide's quick reply.

"Quiet you idiot! The Psycho Titans wouldn't cause Ellie to be this stressed you Muppet!" Elanor could tell Dylan was going to reply and start yet another argument and so interrupted to save her last nerve from exploding.

"We didn't just crash through time. We crashed through into a parallel universe. I don't know how we're going to get back home." Elanor blurted quickly. There was quiet on the other end of the line before all hell seemed to break loose.

"_Only you Dylan! Only you! I'm going to rip you a freaking part!"_

"_Addie calm down!"_

"_I will not calm down Lara he's messed up even more than freaking usual!"_

"_Hey I resent that!"_

"Guys! Guys knock it off!" Elanor pleaded into the device.

"Um Elanor?" Phineas asked quietly, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What is it Phineas?" He pointed into the trees. He knew he'd recognised that greenery from somewhere. The sound of scuffling and more shouting from the device vaguely reached Elanor's ears.

"Phineas, run. Run and tell the others." She stated quietly and he looked at her in confusion.

"But – " Her head snapped to him in alarm, her bright blue eyes wide with questioning as to why he was still standing there as well as pleading with him to go.

"**RUN!**"

**Dun dun dun duuuun! Yes, a spanner in the works much, as if conflicting team mates and love lives isn't enough, we now have a set of 'baddies' I love being evil :D Unfortunately, the story where the Psycho Titans are first introduced I do not deem publish worthy yet and so I shall have to explain in more detail soon, just not now haha. The suspense XD . Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have enough time to update once my exams are over :) Bye for now loyal readers ;)**


	13. Clueless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review Replies**

**CindyRussell27:** I'm glad you liked it. I'm trying my best to continue the plot and put in as much of the things people want as possible, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you ;)

**GinaStar:** :D I'm glad you liked it ;) I hope you like this chapter too!

Ok, so my exams are officially over so I decided I best update (actually my exams finished last Monday but I've had writer's block till now so I hope this doesn't suck). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 13 – Clueless**

"Are you sure about this?" Nick asked uncertainly as Xander nodded furiously.

"Yep. You gotta do this mate." Nick sighed hesitantly before dialling the number her knew so well and raising the morpher – come – cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Madison asked as her voice interrupted the dialling tone.

"Hey Maddie." Nick responded and upon seeing the sly grin on Xander's face he rose from his chair and walked to a quieter part of the main room, away from the now fiercely arguing Adelaide and Dylan where Lara, Matthew and Clare were desperately playing referee.

"Um, Nick I'm still kinda busy looking for Ellie." Madison said, shaking Nick from his silence as he realised she couldn't see what was going on in Rootcore and that he was shaking his head. He immediately pounced on her statement as a way of covering up his embarrassment.

"So you haven't found her yet?"

"No. I swear if she's doing her invisibility trick again I'm going to lose it."

"You? Lose it?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Ok maybe not lose it, just be slightly annoyed." Nick chuckled. That was the Madison he knew.

"Have you any idea why she took off like that? I mean, sure Nick took the fight a little too seriously, but was there a reason to fly off the handle like that?" This caused Madison to stop dead in her tracks as she smiled slightly shaking her head before continuing on with her search.

"Nicholas Russell you are so clueless." Nick's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He could hear her giggles on the other end of the line.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" He asked, scowling furiously in the direction of the others as their commotion got louder.

"Nick's jealous. He's acting up because he's jealous."

"Jealous? Xander said something like that-"

"Xander?" Nick panicked. There was no way he wanted to go down that road and there was no way he was going to explain to Madison the conversation, or rather conversations, behind that statement.

"Um never mind." He could practically see her confused face right in front of him. "What's he got to be jealous of?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Maddie, please tell me in plain English rather than making me feel stupid, or even more stupid than you seem to think I am."

"What? Wait, I never said you were stupid."

"Seemed like it."

"Don't be silly." Nick sulked slightly. "Nick?"

"I'm still here." Nick replied begrudgingly and Madison decided to stop messing around.

"Look, Nick's jealous because of the attention Ellie's been getting, or rather the attention you've given her."

"Me?" Nick asked dumbfounded. "What did I do?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary I'm sure." Madison quickly replied. "It's just, from what I can gather, Ellie isn't exactly chased back where they come from if you catch my drift. She and Nick have been friends for a long time and I'm guessing he's feeling a little threatened by you. He might even see you as a rival right now."

"Me? A rival?" He could practically hear the smile in her voice now.

"Yes you Nick Russell. What do expect? He does like her as more than a friend you know."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. I also know that Ellie likes him back, that's why she flew off the handle."

"Yeah she kinda gave it away to me that she did too… Does she know he's jealous?"

"I think so. She's smart but confused so I'm not sure."

"Wait, if she knows, shouldn't she be flattered that he's jealous?"

"No!" Madison's reply was spontaneous and Nick knew instantly he was suddenly treading on very precarious ground. _'I'll never understand girls.'_

"Look, Maddie, the reason I called-"

"Hang on Nick, I can see something."

"Is it her?"

"I don't know yet, wait there." Nick heard the commotion behind him and turned to tell the others to shut up when he saw the frantic panic suddenly gripping the younger members there. He walked over, just in time to hear Elanor's voice as the frantic questions and their equally frantic replies passing back and forth.

"What's going on?" Nick asked Xander who looked only slightly less confused.

"Something about Psycho Titans following them. I reckon its some group of bad guys they haven't quite beaten yet. Bad ones by the sounds of it." Nick nodded just as another frantic message filled the air and once again, Dylan and Adelaide fell into a heated debate once more.

"Nick are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Nick replied distractedly. As the others tried to calm the pair down, Nick picked up the dropped communicator that Adelaide had previously been holding. He could hear Phineas' voice for a moment, than Elanor's telling him to run and fetch help.

"I think I've found her… Who are they?" Madison's voice asked faintly from the phone that Nick had momentarily forgotten as he held it loosely in his hand, listening to the communicator.

Just as the others quietened down slightly, Elanor's voice shouted;

"**RUN!**" This caused everyone to fall silent and look at Nick. They could hear someone, a familiar voice, yet somehow very different.

"Hello again sweetie." Adelaide's face fell as she looked in horror at the communicator.

"No-" She whispered, her voice choked as the room fell silent. Suddenly, the sound of weapons fire sounded clearly from the communicator before it cut off with a crackle.

"**Ellie!**" Nick managed to hear Madison's voice scream, as Adelaide yelled, before crumpling into Matthew's arms and sinking to the floor in shock.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Lol. I love cliff hangers 'cause they're evil :D Ok so I decided to back track a little here to add in a Nick and Maddie convo, plus it ties on to the next chapter nicely. I was going to jump straight in but I thought why? Prolong the suspence! LOL! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update soon, once I've put the finishing touches to the next chapter ;)**


	14. Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who's mentioned in this chapter - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies**

**bluemystic1993:** I'm glad you liked both chapters 12 and 13. I know what you mean about people not updating Mystic Force stories though, so I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter ;) Hope you enjoy it.

**CindyRussell27:** LOL I love being evil it makes things more interesting lol :D Well, here's the next chapter and I don't think it will disappoint you ;)

**GinaStar: **MUHAHAHAHAHA hehe. I love cliffhangers. Anyway, glad you're loving the story, I love your reviews, they make me smile and even laugh like this one and they really cheered me up so thanks and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Lonly Girl:** Here's chapter 14 :) I hope you like it ;)

So, this story is now a whopping 63 pages in word in size 12 font! I almost cried when I read that sniffles my baby is growing up so fast lol! Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer than most of the others, but that's because of the nature of this chapter. Anyway, shan't say anymore except enjoy!

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 14 - Scared**

Phineas did as he was told just as the group emerged from the trees. He looked back over his shoulder in disbelief at this now clearer image of the ones Elanor called 'the Psycho Titans'.

The group filed into a line in front of the stunned, yet strangely calm girl, even from his far off position hidden in the trees he could see their faces betraying a hungry look, a look that sent a shiver down Phineas' spine.

The most unbelievable thing however, was the group themselves. Each was an exact copy of one of the stranded Titans, each with demonic expressions and blood red eyes.

"Hello again sweetie." Elanor scowled at the exact copy of herself.

"You don't scare me." Elanor all but whispered. The copy of herself smiled evilly, her eyes telling Elanor how much she craved to destroy her.

"Your eyes say differently sweetheart. FIRE!" All of a sudden, the others in the group were attacking with laser weapons and their own powers, Elanor had barely enough time to react as she tried her best to create a force field. Phineas watched on as Elanor was quickly overpowered and before she knew it, the force filed shattered and she was thrown to the floor.

"ELLIE!" She heard someone shout, though the voice barely registered in her mind now.

Remembering the look in Elanor's eyes and the tone of panic and disbelief in her voice Phineas continued to run, to run as fast as he could to try and find the others, to warn them and fetch them to help and so ran for Rootcore.

The Psycho Titans turned to look where the voice had come from and upon sighting Madison their eyes narrowed collectively.

"Oh oh." Madison muttered, watching their heads snap in her direction.

"Get her." The Elanor copy breathed menacingly, causing Elanor to raise her head.

"Stop this Nisha, its me you want." The copy, Nisha, turned to look at her fallen adversary.

"Oh you think so? Well let me tell you something angel cakes, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I never said it did, but if you hurt even one of my friends you'll regret it."

"You're in no position to be making threats princess." Nisha spat.

"That wasn't a threat. It was a promise." Elanor replied, managing to sit into a kneeling position now as she clutched at her ribs, her head held high. Nisha smirked.

"You really should no better princess. You shouldn't go around making promises you can't keep." Elanor didn't have the strength to move as the energy blast sped towards her, she just closed her eyes, her head still raised in defiance.

The next thing she knew she was thrown to the floor and something was holding her, well someone.

"I didn't think I'd have to do that again so soon." Elanor gaped as Madison's voice came from inside the bright blue helmet, which only caused the older teen to grin.

"Oh you'll pay for doing that." Nisha glowered as she and her fellows stalked towards them at a menacingly slow pace.

"Can you move?" Madison asked Elanor quickly, the young girl winced as she tried.

"Yes, but we're talking very slowly." Madison nodded, it was down to her for now then.

"Just surrender." The Lara copy smirked as the Psycho Titans began to close ranks around them. Madison looked around her as she stood protectively by Elanor, the young girl winced as she got to her feet.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Madison whispered to her, Elanor looked at her, the determined look back in her eye.

"We're sunk if I don't."

Laser fire began to speed at them, a few shots of which Madison was able to deflect with her Magi Staff before Elanor surrounded them with a force filed shield. The young girl winced as she tried her hardest to keep the shield in tact, but it was no use, it barely got Madison a few extra seconds to collect herself before it shattered and the laser fire blasted the pair to the ground. Madison winced as she scrambled into a more upright position, looking to Elanor who looked barely conscious.

"You have no chance you pathetic brats, just give it up already." The Matthew copy sneered, the Dylan copy nodded darkly in agreement.

"Let's finish them." The Adelaide copy grinned threateningly and Nisha nodded her approval. Madison looked to Elanor quickly, seeing the young girl in no fit state to remain in their current location, she thought of the only thing she could do. Grabbing Elanor as quickly, but as gently as she could she raised her Magi Staff above her head.

"FINISHIO!" Madison caught a scant glimpse of the outrage on their faces as they fired a hail of laser fire at them whilst the golden spell seal engulfed the pair.

"Find them." Nisha muttered darkly. "Wait... Find their friends. None are to be left alive."

"Yes Nisha." Adelaide nodded, gesturing for the others to follow her.

"Ra." The Nick copy turned as the others left.

"Yes Nisha?"

"We're going to find my dear angelic counterpart and that blue-clad friend of hers." Ra grinned.

"I take it that things just reached a whole new level between you two then?" Nisha looked at him.

"This is _way_ past personal."

"Where are we?" Elanor mumbled as Madison continued to walk whilst supporting her weight, causing both girls to stumble slightly on occasion. Madison had de-morphed into her usual uniform robes to save energy.

"Far enough from them for now."

"You don't know then." Elanor stated and Madison grimaced, though she could detect gratefulness in Elanor's tone and so was not sarcastic even though she was frustrated and panicked.

"We just need to get back to Rootcore and get the others."

"But they'll follow us! We can't go back there. We can't put the others in danger!" Elanor protested. Madison stopped in disbelief.

"Ellie, you were just attacked by a group of deranged clones! If anyone's in danger we are!"

"Exactly. We can't put others at risk, it's in the Titans code!"

"And is it in the Titans code to fight your battles alone so you can get your butt blown off? I don't think so." Elanor pouted at Madison. She knew Madison was right, of course she was. "Besides, we need to work as a team to get these guys to back off."

"You really think we can work as a team?" Elanor scoffed. Madison looked at her and pulled on her arm rather roughly so as to secure it around her own shoulders, though it also serviced to make Elanor wince as well.

"If this is about that thing between you and Nick-"

"What thing? Who said there was a thing?" Elanor asked innocently, earning another rough tug on the arm. "Will you stop that?!"

"No." Madison stated bluntly. "Look, you and Nick are going to have to put this thing behind you, if only for a little while."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't I?" Madison asked, her voice rising with every syllable until Elanor gave her such a look of questioning disbelief that she could only lead the girl to a patch of grass under a tree that looked like it gave safe enough cover in order to explain to her – arguing while they walked only tired them both out and they needed to conserve energy.

"Look, Nick and I, we had an argument when we first became friends too, so I know what its like." Elanor looked at her, her head tilted in curiosity.

"What about?"

"He said I was too shy."

"Oh." Elanor nodded slightly, then looked away. She knew exactly what that was like.

"Listen Ellie, no matter how mad you are at Nick, you have to try and sort it out, it's better than being at each other's throats right? Besides, you're stronger as a team than on your own." Madison smiled, surprised with herself at sounding so much like Udonna. Elanor thought this over, she knew that they were stronger as a team, she'd had to fight on her own once this year already and she didn't want to repeat the experience.

"You don't understand though Maddie, Nick broke my trust once and I'd only just fully begun to trust him again and he does something like this?" Madison nodded slowly, a knowing smile coming to her face.

"Oh I see, and tell me do you mean he broke your trust or your heart when you say that?" Elanor's head snapped in Madison's direction, her eyes wider than usual.

"What? I mean… Ugh…" She groaned, seeing the look of triumph flash in Madison's eyes. "I don't know Maddie. Possibly… Probably both I just don't know…" Madison smiled at her gently, though was slightly confused.

"What did he do to upset you so much Ellie?"

"It's a long story. Basically, we had a major bust up because I thought I saw him kissing this girl and we've not been as close, not until recently anyway, pretty much since Gabriel and I broke up-"

"Whoa, back up there. Who's Gabriel?" Elanor blushed.

"He was sort of… Well, my boyfriend." Madison nodded; though Elanor could detect a hint of surprise it didn't frustrate her coming from Madison.

"So wait a minute, you fell out because you were jealous?"

"NO!" Elanor responded quickly, just as Madison had done in her conversation with Nick earlier. "He was meant to be at the party with me! Sure we went as friends but-" They heard weapon's fire and Madison looked up, startled.

"Come on, we have to keep moving, we're almost at Rootcore." Elanor nodded and Madison pulled her to her feet as the pair continued to stumble their way back to Rootcore.

Just as Madison began to sight the familiar surroundings of their practise area and the path to Phineas' home camp that signalled that Rootcore wasn't too far ahead, the weapons fire got closer and the girls looked over their shoulders to see Nisha and Ra, grinning like the maniacs they were.

"Tut tut tut. Its rude to just walk out on your visitors." Elanor glared.

"Like you even care what's rude and what's not." Nisha nodded with a nonchalant grin.

"You're right. I don't care."

"What is your problem anyway?" Madison asked, still propping up Elanor's weight as best she could.

"My problem? My problem is that she's still breathing… Come to think of it, that reminds me, we're here to change that."

"Back off." Madison glowered. Ra's gaze narrowed, though his crazed smirk remained in place.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be left out." Madison had barely enough time to re-morph as the pair attacked, she was forced to release Elanor as Ra dove for her, causing Elanor to crumple to the ground.

"Nighty night, princess." Nisha leered, raising a glowing hand and pointing it at Elanor. Madison, despite the fact that he'd tackled her to the ground, blasted Ra off of her with a powerful jet of water, freeing herself for a moment.

"NO!" Elanor closed her eyes and braced herself but the blow never came, she heard unfamiliar weapons fire and the familiar roar of what sounded like a motorbike engine before she dared to open her eyes even the smallest bit.

She looked up to see that she had indeed heard a motorbike, a red and gold motorbike to be exact, and a red uniformed -clad figure, like the one Madison wore, was standing over her, as Nisha lay huddled before rising to her feet, Ra at her side.

"Oh Ellie, thank goodness." Adelaide said as she hugged her sister tightly after crashing to her knees beside her.

"Addie, I need to be able to breathe." Adelaide released her with a sheepish and apologetic look on her face.

"You ok Maddie?" Nick asked, helping Madison to her feet. Madison nodded.

"I'm fine, Ellie's taken a beating though, I'm really glad to see you guys." Nick nodded.

"You scared us pretty bad when you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Sorry, was kinda preoccupied." Madison replied tiredly and Nick nodded in understanding. However, Nisha and Ra cut their conversation short.

"You'll regret doing that." Nisha hissed, clutching the arm that she'd threatened Elanor with.

"Oh change the record already." Adelaide replied dismissively, already returning to her usual abrupt self.

"This isn't the end. We're coming for you – never forget that."

"Like I could ever forget those outfits." Inanna muttered causing Nisha to scowl,

"We'll be back for you." Nisha grabbed Ra's arm and they disappeared.

"Great, just what we needed to look forward to." Matthew quipped sarcastically.

Elanor only had a brief moment to realise that there was another uniformed figure, this time green, as well as all of her friends around her, including Nick, before her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"Guys, let's get Maddie and Ellie back to Rootcore." Nick said as he, Xander and Madison de-morphed. The others nodded as Matthew scooped up Elanor and Xander led them back to Rootcore, while Madison and Nick brought up the rear.

"You sure you're ok?" Nick asked when he was pretty certain the others were out of ear shot. Madison looked at him for a moment before nodding more reluctantly this time.

"Yeah, its just… When we fought the Master, I was scared… really scared."

"Could've fooled me the way you told me off." Nick grinned. Madison smiled slightly at the memory.

"Seriously I was, but those Psycho Titans… they're something else." Nick looked at Madison's thoughtful face now, wanting to say something but not knowing what. "We were really fighting to survive Nick."

"And you weren't in front of the Master?" Nick asked, confused.

"Of course I was… I don't know… In front of the Master, sure I was scared, terrified even, and of course I gave it my all, more than even, but you guys were all there…" Nick nodded.

"And this time you were on your own." Madison nodded silently and Nick put his arm around her, causing Madison to stop dead in her tracks as she tried to force down a blush as she felt all tingly. Nick didn't say anything, he just hugged her and Madison felt her control over her panic and emotions slipping as the delayed shock finally set in and she cried in relief.

"It's ok Maddie. I've got you." Madison closed her eyes at those words as her whole body relaxed, releasing the tension that she'd pent up whilst she and Elanor were running from their pursuers.

Nick smoothed her hair down and gave her one last, reassuring embrace before pushing her away gently to look into her face.

"You're safe now Maddie… you both are." Madison sniffed slightly and nodded, opening her eyes now to look into his.

"What're we going to do Nick?" Nick looked at her, then looked ahead, where the others had only just disappeared from view.

"We're going to go back to Rootcore, make sure Ellie's ok and we're going to get the heads-up on these Psycho Titans." Madison nodded, her panic finally fading now as Nick did his best to reassure her.

"Thanks Nick." She mumbled quietly and Nick smiled at her, before they continued to walk back to Rootcore in silence. Nick would occasionally glance at Madison, just to make sure she was still all right.

She'd given him the scare of his life just now, not that he'd admit it to her, not right now at least. No, she'd just had to protect Elanor and fight for both their lives, she was tired and feeling more than a little vulnerable and telling her what he wanted to tell her now just didn't feel right, almost as if it would be taking advantage of her.

Nick screwed up his face at that thought for a moment. It was a stupid way of thinking of it, but at the same time the only fully logical and sensible one. _'As if anything about this is sensible.'_ He thought, before stealing another glimpse at Madison. She looked worn-out and battle weary, but there was something about the look in her eyes that troubled him no end.

When they'd fought against the Master and she'd given him the vocal bashing of his life, her eyes had been stern and strong, yet kind and gentle in a way he'd only ever seen Madison display. She'd blossomed into a much stronger person over their months as Rangers, but now he saw this new person defeated, demoralised and still a little scared, despite the knowledge that she was no longer alone – her friends were back by her side as always.

They'd reached Rootcore in what seemed like no time at all to Nick, the walk into Rootcore had jarred him back to his senses, as he watched Madison wake up from whatever thoughts she'd been having to walk over to the others who were waiting nervously for word from Udonna.

Elanor had been taken to the room she'd been assigned, and Udonna and Clare were currently seeing to her. She'd been in a deep sleep for most of the journey, but had awoken often due to the occasional waves of pain despite how carefully Matthew had carried her, mainly because Adelaide had threatened him with terminal pain if he wasn't.

Nick watched as Lara tried to console an anxious looking Adelaide and a worried Inanna and Dylan and Matthew talked quietly in the corner. Madison was obviously getting all the latest news from Xander and Nick was staring at the floor, obviously deep in thought. Nick sighed as he approached Madison and Xander, joining the conversation but listening intently rather than venturing anything for now.

"Have you called Vida and Chip?" Madison asked quietly. Xander nodded.

"Only got the chance to just now though, there was no time to before. Vida gave me a right ear bashing by the way. Something about being inconsiderate and that if anything had happened to you my life wouldn't be worth living." Madison smiled benignly, that definitely sounding like Vida. "Anyway, they said they'd be here ASAP." Madison nodded. Though Nick had noticed it first, both he and Xander noted that Madison constantly had her arms wrapped around herself. Xander looked at Nick slightly who returned his look with one that he knew all too well – the _'Not here, not now.'_ Look.

"I'm going to check on Udonna and Clare and see how Ellie's doing." Both Xander and Nick nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, Udonna wanted to make sure you were ok too Maddie." Madison simply nodded in response as she walked away.

"What's wrong with Maddie?" Xander whispered as soon as Madison was well out of the room.

"I think she's still in shock."

"Shock?" Xander asked and Nick nodded.

"It was like they were being hunted Xander… Like when Oculus was after us." Xander nodded, though he was obviously still confused.

"But she was fine after that."

"I know, but this time it was just her and Ellie, what with Ellie being hurt and all, Madison was practically on her own." Xander nodded then as the understanding set in.

"Poor Maddie. Outgunned and outnumbered." Nick nodded though he was barely registering what Xander was saying. He was watching Lara as she frantically tried to keep Adelaide under control and Inanna as calm as could be expected. Nick could understand their outbursts, they were both worried and furious – not a good mix to have for a calm and peaceful environment. His gaze turned as Lara pleaded for Dylan and Matthew's help, though Dylan's presence seemed to infuriate Adelaide more than calming her they did their best. His line of sight finally fell on Nick. Said teen had slid down the wall as he'd been thinking into a sitting position, his head tilted back and resting on the wooden wall, eyes shut tight as if the thoughts in his mind were causing him one mother of a headache.

"How're they doing?" Nick asked absentmindedly, turning back to Xander who shrugged.

"Adelaide's like a troll with a migraine, Inanna's changing between total panic and some sort of spooky serenity, Lara's been trying her best to keep them both calm. Dylan and Matthew have been solid, though they've been little help to anyone till just now, mind you Matthew did carry Ellie here." Nick nodded.

"What about Nick?" He whispered and they both looked over Nick's shoulder momentarily at the silent boy.

"Hasn't said a word. Not a single word since we told him about Ellie and Maddie and he left his room."

"Not one?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Not one. Not even 'yes' or 'no', he's just shook or nodded his head." Nick bit his frowned.

"What's up mate?" Nick looked up, looking at Xander as if only just now realising he was there.

"Nothing… Just worried about Maddie."

"Yeah I've never seen her like that mate." Xander sighed as he shook his head. Nick folded his arms and they heard footsteps coming from the Dragon's mouth entrance. They looked over as Vida and Chip entered, both immediately noticing the glare plastered on Vida's face.

"You didn't call us. Why?" Vida asked vehemently, though it could be asked of everyone present, her anger seemed directed straight for Xander like one of Chip's arrows.

"I told you V, there wasn't enough time." Xander said, his voice already going into its 'defensive charmer' mode.

"No enough time? **Not enough time to call and tell me that my sister was fighting a bunch of crazed loonies?**"

"Actually, they were kind of being hunted." Xander said before he could stop himself. Nick and Chip both winced.

"**Xander Bly!**" Vida screeched as she leapt for him, causing both Nick and Chip to try and restrain her.

"Whoa there V." Chip said calmly as he held one of her shoulders whilst Nick held the other.

"**Let me at him!**"

"No V, strangling Xander won't help anything." Chip rationalised.

"Oh I'm not going to strangle him… I'm going to **kill him!**"

"V, what're you doing?" Vida's head snapped to the stairs as Xander, Chip and Nick sighed in relief.

"Sis! You're alright!" Vida beamed, Madison smiled gently.

"Of Course I am." Madison replied, Xander and Chip shared a look as Nick looked on concerned, due to her relief, Vida didn't realise the change in her sister, at least not immediately.

"Is Ellie going to be ok?" Adelaide immediately asked as soon as Clare and Udonna appeared, all eyes were on the three by the door now, even Nick's train of thought was derailed as his head snapped up to hear any possible news of Elanor's condition.

"Yes, but she's sleeping at the moment." Clare replied happily. Adelaide's face fell, as did Nick's, but as everyone had their backs to him he was safe from any questions. Well I say everyone, Clare had already gone to feed Fireheart and Udonna was looking sympathetically at those present, but Madison's eyes were fixed firmly on either him or the floor.

"Don't worry child. We've given her all the care we can, all she needs to do is sleep now, the rest will do her good." Adelaide nodded and sat back down again and Nick returned to staring sullenly at the floor.

"Thanks Udonna." Lara said gratefully.

"Yeah thanks." Matthew and Dylan agreed, along with appreciative nods from Adelaide and Inanna. All there shared in the feeling of relief, that was until Vida said,

"Now that we know Ellie's going to be ok, I think you better give us the 911 on those Psycho freaks."

**Dun dun dun duuuuun! Ok, so not so much of a cliffy this time, but more of an abrupt ending. I hope you guys liked the Nick and Maddie stuff and the Nick and Ellie hints. Anyway, I'm having problems with my internet connection, but I'll try my best to update ASAP. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, can't wait to hear (or read anyway) what you think :D and as I say, I'll try to update as soon as :D Thanks readers and update you soon ;)**


	15. Explanations, thanks and goodnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies**

**CindyRussell27: **I'm glad you like it so far and sorry it took so long for me to update :)

**bluemystic1993:** LOL. I'm glad you like it so much ;) There may or may not be a grudge between Elanor and Nisha (Psycho Elanor - I thought giving them names would make things easier lol) you'll just have to stay tuned :D . I'm glad you like the 'moments', keep tuned and I hope you like this chapter :)

**GinaStar:** Nice short review lol. Glad you liked it and I hope you find this chapter just as good ;)

**MadisonRoccaRussell:** Yay! A new reader! I love new readers :D I'm really glad you like the story so far and I'm glad I caught your attention :D I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update - extra sorry if I kept you waiting ;)

Yes, so this is chapter 15 of Mystic Titans! Again, sorry it took me so long to update, I had a serious case or writer's block amongst other things and whilst I knew what I wanted to convey I didn't exactly knowhow to express it, I've drafted and re-drafted this chapter, taken bits out and added bits in so I hope you like all the hard work I've put in. This chapter is a sort of intermission, yet progressive chapter, in other words, the pace is a little slower, but its essential to move things along. Anyway, here's chapter 15 of the 68 page long story, Mystic Titans! (Sorry, couldn't help but slip that in there ;) )

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 15 – Explanations, thanks and goodnight**

"Where do you think we should start?" Adelaide asked quietly, which in itself was unusual and an immediate sign of the danger that now stalked them all. All of the former Rangers and the Titans had assembled in the main room with Udonna, Leanbow and Daggeron whilst Clare finished tending to Elanor, who continued to sleep relatively soundly, before she joined them also.

"I'd say the beginning is a logical place." Matthew muttered, causing Adelaide's newly discovered peace to falter for a moment.

"Keep it together guys, please, we don't need more fighting." Lara said quietly. The poor girl looked far more exhausted than a girl of her age should have been and Chip noted that the vibrant, lively girl he'd fought against just that afternoon was long changed, her spirits dampened as she was drained by fatigue.

Adelaide took a deep breath before exhaling slowly in an attempt to ready herself for the explanation of her life. She already knew that this was far more important than any explanation she'd had to give her mother about why some kid's hair had caught fire at school or why the new teacher's desk had been turned to ash, the consequences of what she was about to reveal would be far worse too, something she would never have believed possible just one short year ago. The Rangers took her preparations as a sign to listen intently and did so immediately, all except Madison who still seemed jaded from her experiences that afternoon and too was beginning to look like she was far too exhausted to care about anything but where the nearest bed was.

"Psychotron was the one who created the Psycho Titans, Kazic, Ra, Nisha, Enki, Azar, Avani and Hermia. They're copies of us, clones but altered. Each is evil to the core and their powers match the roots of ours but their strength and mercilessness result in ruthless destructive monsters.

Kazic is Matt's copy-"

"He's as strong as me, but he's psychotic. He'll crush anything in his path and he doesn't care if that thing's a person. He won't quit. He just keeps going like some sort of machine." Chip shuddered at this point, but everyone was too busy paying attention to what Matthew was saying and so the act went unnoticed.

"Enki's my copy." Dylan said, sounding thoroughly downbeat for the first time since the Rangers had met him. "He can fly and command water like I can, but he has major power. We're talking massive waves even hurricanes."

Inanna, who'd fallen silent by this point looked up,

"Avani's my copy." She said quietly, causing the group's attention to fall upon her. "She's mastered her powers more than I have."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked before he could stop himself. Inanna scowled, though there was a look of defeat and self-doubt in her eyes.

"I find it hard to concentrate when I fly and so I can't control my Earth powers. They just crack. Avani doesn't have that problem." Lara patted Inanna's shoulder.

"So that's why those vines snapped so easily in our sparring match?" Xander asked and Inanna nodded silently.

"Kind of diminishes your victory doesn't it Xander?" Vida said smugly, arms folded. Xander leant back in his chair.

"If you think so V, but I won. Anyway, you shouldn't feel bad about not mastering your powers yet Nani, I still haven't completely mastered my magic yet - it takes time. Besides, I get by."

"That was strangely profound Xander." Vida remarked, a brow raised.

"Surprised? I can be deep too V." Vida made a sarcastic tutting noise as she rolled her eyes. Xander glowered, "It's true!"

"What about you Addie?" Chip asked, cutting Xander and Vida's tête-à-tête short. Adelaide's gaze darkened considerably, though she stayed silent.

"Azar's Addie's copy." Matthew said, his voice quieter than before. The Rangers picked up on this but it was Claire and her usually inquisitive ways, who voiced the question they were thinking of,

"What's wrong with that apart from the obvious?" Matthew grimaced slightly as if expecting physical pain.

"Azar and Addie are a lot a like. She doesn't like this pointing out."

"Too right I don't. She's evil." Adelaide glowered, but Matthew continued anyway.

"She's a stronger flyer and can consume her entire body in flames." Adelaide continued to scowl so intently that the room went silent. The atmosphere seemed to, ironically, freeze over despite her fiery disposition.

"Hermia's my copy." Lara ventured quietly, breaking the tension when she could stand the silence no longer. "She's fast… Super fast… And she's dark… She loves to torture things…" Lara gave an involuntary shiver at that point.

"Bro'?" Dylan nudged, trying to coax his brother out of his silence. Nick continued to stare at the table where his hands sat, tightly balled into fists so that the knuckles kept turning white until he flexed the joints to stop them from going numb. When he spoke, it sounded like he hadn't spoken in years, as if his voice hadn't been required and so had gone hoarse and rough sounding.

"Ra's my copy." He started quietly, not lifting his head from its downcast position. "He's stronger, faster, and far more annoying than I am."

"I wouldn't go that far." Adelaide muttered, causing Nick to glare at her.

"He's a strong character, they all are, but he knows exactly how to push my buttons…" Nick's eyes hardened at that point and the Rangers and their mentors could tell that there was something between Nick and Ra akin to a rivalry or grudge, a determination sparked that some of those present recognised only one other person had caused, though they decided it was for different reasons.

"What about Nisha?" Madison asked quietly, causing her fellow Rangers to look at her. "Ellie's copy." She clarified, causing those who didn't to immediately understand.

The Titans looked at each other. Adelaide sighed.

"Nisha seems to be their leader. She's more confident than Ellie and her powers are stronger. She can become invisible like Ellie, but she can also fly for longer periods of time where as Ellie can only fly for a short while and her starbolts are a lot more powerful."

"Starbolts?" Daggeron asked and Adelaide nodded.

"They're energy blasts, Nisha can throw more and more powerful starbolts than Ellie before growing tired."

"She's also a lot more confident and vicious." Matthew supplied and the other Titans nodded.

The atmosphere in the main room of Rootcore was understandably subdued. Each of the persons present were lost in thought, or simply too tired to speak.

The quiet was both a relief and an aggravation for Madison. She was glad to finally be in a place where she felt safe, with people she knew she could trust, but the silence seemed to be oppressive, where usually it would assist her mind in its trails of thought, it seemed to be blocking them at the moment.

"It is late Rangers." Udonna stated after a considerable length of time, waking everyone, including Madison, out of their stupors. Looking at one of the stained glass windows, Madison could tell that it was dark outside and checking her watch told her it was early in the evening, though she felt it should be much later by now.

"It has been an extremely eventful day and you should all get some rest." This caused Madison to look up sharply as the Titans rose from their chairs and began to filter out of the main room towards the corridor that their bedrooms were connected to.

"You coming sis?" Vida asked as she, Chip and Xander rose to their feet. Madison looked to Udonna who could sense as well as see the uncomfortable look in her features that usually were so calm and unshakeable. The last time she'd seen such a look on Madison's face was when Vida went missing during her stint as a vampire.

"You're welcome to stay the night Madison, just inform your parents so they do not worry." Madison's relief was instantly evident.

"Thanks Udonna." It was upon hearing this that Vida, Chip and Xander all decided to stay the night too, Rootcore was more than big enough after all and Udonna thought it best anyway when the threat that stalked them would most likely still be out there, waiting for them in the dark.

Despite the happenings of the day, it didn't take long for the residents of Rootcore to settle and the general atmosphere to become quiet.

"She's going to be ok isn't she? You're not just saying it to make us feel better?" Adelaide asked from the doorway of Elanor's room as Claire checked up on the sleeping patient before turning in for the night herself. The young blonde sorceress smiled.

"She's going to be alright. Udonna's given her all the healing potion she can have for now. It'll take a while for her cracked ribs to heal, but if she sleeps well that'll help, there'll be less resistance for the magic to overcome." Adelaide nodded as she watched Claire dab Elanor's forehead with a slightly damp cloth.

"What's that for?"

"Oh she's just a little warm, her body's working overtime to assist the magic in the healing process, she's just releasing a bit of that energy as heat that's all, the cloth will cool her down a bit and make her comfortable." Adelaide nodded as Claire rose from her seat to join her in the doorway. "Why don't you say goodnight to her?"

Adelaide nodded,

"Thanks Claire." Claire smiled simply in return before proceeding down the corridor. Adelaide walked over to Elanor's bedside, wiping one of her elder sister's bangs out of her face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked quietly, the ferocious girl that everyone knew seemed tamed as she looked at her sleeping sister. Her eyes softened as she stroked Elanor's hair before letting her hands come to rest on the sheets.

"You scare me like that again and you'll wish Nisha had got her hands on you, you hear me?" She scowled, before softening once more. "Just get better Ellie. Just get some rest." She rose from her seat and crossed the room to the doorway, turning back to look at Elanor with a saddened smile.

"Goodnight Ellie." She turned around to walk to her room.

"_Goodnight Addie."_ She turned around sharply, she could have sworn…

"Ellie?" There was no response as she looked at her sister's sleeping form once more. She shook her head lightly before walking to her room.

Elanor smiled slightly, before closing her eyes once more as the lights in the room automatically went out.

Nick yawned as he walked into the main room of Rootcore, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand as he pulled up his baggy black pyjama pants with the other, pulling his red t-shirt down once he was done. The lights were on; causing him to blink the sleep out of his eyes, wondering whom on Earth would be up at this time of the night.

"Did I wake you?" A voice asked him, looking around he saw Madison walking down the steps, a pile of books in her arms as she wandered to the round table, another pile of books waited for her there. Her long brown hair was ruffled slightly, as if she'd been tossing and turning restlessly in a futile attempt to got to sleep. He couldn't help but notice, despite her seemingly fragile state putting him instantly into 'concern mode', that her loose fitting, light blue pyjama pants had wriggled low on her hips and the blue tank top she wore was marked in places with dust from the various books she carried.

"Nope… What are you doing up anyway?" Nick asked, stifling another yawn. Madison smiled at him as he came to sit next to her.

"You really should go get some sleep you know." She chided gently. Nick looked at her with a sleepy smile.

"So should you." Madison smiled, tilting her head in a nod as silent acknowledgment as she turned back to her piles of books.

"What are you doing anyway?" He didn't get an answer from Madison who seemed so absorbed in the book in front of her that she mustn't have heard him. "Maddie?"

"There's got to be something here… There's just got to be…"

"Maddie?" Nick asked, slightly louder than the whisper he'd used before. Madison's hair was hanging down like a curtain, hiding her face from him.

"Something… Anything… just to buy us some time or something…"

"Maddie." Nick noticed that her hands had tightened into fists and her shoulders began to tremble slightly. He gently moved her hair back with his hand so that he could see her face; his heart sank slightly as he saw her tears.

He leant over, pulling her into a one armed hug. She leant her head onto his shoulder and Nick couldn't help but smile for a moment.

"Come on Mads, I'll help you look alright?" Madison sniffed slightly.

"To be honest I don't even know what I'm looking for… I just had to be doing something… I just couldn't sleep, I kept thinking that I'd seen something somewhere…" Nick placed his hand over hers instinctively before he had a chance to think about it. The motion did what he wanted; she fell quiet and looked at him, slowly raising her head and meeting his eyes reluctantly. He mustered the best reassuring smile that he could,

"Well whatever it is, I'll help you find it." Madison smiled, despite the silent tears rolling down her face. Before he knew it, Madison had wrapped him in a tight, spontaneous hug. Slightly shocked, Nick eventually wrapped his arms around her too, though a lot more gently and reserved than she was.

"Thanks Nick." She whispered, before they both begrudgingly letting each other go to pour over the books in front of them.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter and again, sorry it took so long, I just couldn't seem to get it perfect and I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to stories I love and I love this one, its just so fun to write :D I hope you're enjoying reading it and I can't wait to hear what you think :) Stay tuned loyal readers (and any of you who're new) and I hope to update soon :D Thanks for reading :D**


	16. Shared Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

**MaddieandNick:** I'm glad you liked the chapter :) and this time I do have a good reason for being so late in updating lol. .

**GinaStar: **LOL. Thanks ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

**bluemystic1993: **Such high praise! I'm so flattered :) I hope you like this chapter too :)

**CindyRussell27: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, hope you like this one too:) 

Anyway, this chapter has taken so long because I got a bit stuck for what to do, plus I'm currently getting ready to move to uni so its all crazy around here. I do hope that you'll all forgive me and enjoy this chapter, it's a kind of linking chapter, you'll see what I mean when I update with the next chapter (obviously once I've written it lol) Hope you enjoy it :)

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 16 – Shared dreams**

"_What are you doing here?" Elanor spat, glaring at Nisha as she dropped into a fighting stance, Nisha doing the same._

"_Come on sweetie, admit it. Just let go and admit it."_

"_Admit what?" Nisha's hands began to glow darkly, causing Elanor to tense in anticipation._

"_Don't make me squash you like a bug sweetie, you know exactly what I'm talking about."_

"_No I don't." Elanor replied quickly. Nisha shook with frustration, her voice positively growling._

"_I almost killed you today! Have a bit of perspective and admit it to yourself!"_

"_Admit what?!" Elanor shouted in confusion and desperation._

"_I swear, I'll kill you right here, right now!"_

_Elanor stayed silent, looking away as best she could in an effort to ignore the provocation and threats being laid at her door._

"_Have a bit of pride. Show a bit of backbone for once!"_

"_Who are you trying to kid with this conscience act?" Elanor spat, watching as Nisha backed off, leaving her fighting stance and sitting across from her, arms folded._

"_This isn't my dream sweetheart. Its yours." Elanor faltered slightly but continued to scowl. Now that she thought about it, if it were real she'd probably have been dead by now. "You see, that's the thing I don't understand. Why aren't your __**dreams**__ all fluffy bunnies and rainbows?"_

"_Would've thought you'd like the dark vibe, much more your scene." Nisha raised a brow at her before Elanor added, "Do I come across like that?" Nisha shrugged._

"_Like I said, they're your dreams, not mine. Besides, what's with the doom and gloom? Surprised you're not snogging –"_

"_Don't even go there." Nisha held her hands up._

"_Fine. But just so you know, I would be right now." Elanor looked at her sceptically. "Alright well maybe not him, maybe a dark, brooding version…"_

"_That your dream then?" Nisha looked at her._

"_Well since you've asked-"_

"_Never mind." Elanor sighed, flopping down on the floor._

"_You need to tell him. Can't have another close shave like we did today, surprised you haven't spilled the beans before now, especially after what happened before-"_

"_I don't need reminding of that thank you." Elanor interrupted sulkily. _

"_Still princess, we both know that the real me isn't so laid back. We both know that you and Maddie nearly got your tickets punched today-" Elanor visibly flinched._

"_Please don't."_

"_Face it. You and Maddie could've died and he wouldn't know. He wouldn't know-"_

"_What? What exactly wouldn't he know? Hmmm?" Elanor shouted, her anger covering up the torment she really felt for a moment._

"_You and I both know the answer to that." Nisha replied smugly._

"_But you won't say it." Elanor retorted quickly, Nisha was still smiling self-righteously,_

"_Just like you won't." Elanor stared at her with steely eyes. "You're __**so**__ in denial." Elanor shook her head but Nisha just laughed at her._

"_Admit it Princess, you haven't got the courage to face him."_

"_Stop it." Elanor replied sulkily. Nisha continued on complacently._

"_You're going to go running off, stupidly like you did today but you're not going to be so lucky next time."_

"_Stop it!" Elanor interrupted, her face contorted as if Nisha were causing her physical pain._

"_You're going to die and he's not going to know."_

"_**Stop it!" **__Elanor shouted, her face frantic and her eyes panicked._

"Good bye Princess." Elanor saw the change in her eyes, the dark flicker of the Nisha she'd run from with Madison that afternoon. She saw the energy blast coming towards her only when it reached her, blasting into her and causing her to gasp.

Madison awoke with a jerk, her breathing sharp and ragged and her face panic stricken and her eyes beginning to pool with tears of pain.

"Maddie?" She turned to see Nick and without another thought she jumped to her feet and hugged him. A bit taken aback, Nick stood there stunned, before gently hugging her back and smoothing her hair as he had done the night before.

"You were asleep when I left."

"Sorry." She mumbled and Nick smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" Nick asked. Madison hugged him tighter instinctively without even realising. She shook her head slightly and Nick nodded, though after a moment, Madison looked up with calmer, thoughtful eyes.

"I have to speak to Ellie." Nick nodded.

"I'll carry on here."

"But we don't know what we're looking for." Madison said, confused and Nick grinned.

"Hasn't stopped me for the last three hours."

Madison walked to Elanor's room gingerly before knocking on the door.

"Ellie?" There was no reply but a very quiet 'Come in.'

She entered inside to see Elanor sat up in bed, her face was slightly pale and her eyes were wide with alarm but were slowly drooping back to their usual size as Elanor realised it was all just a dream.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." Madison sat on the end of her bed and looked at her understandingly.

"Bad dream?"

"More of a nightmare… Don't worry, I'm kinda used to them." Elanor could tell by Madison's puzzled and curiously sympathetic expression that she wanted to know more, but Elanor was reluctant to explain in detail.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Madison asked and Elanor sighed begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry if my dream scared you."

"Only a little… Wait you know I saw that?" Elanor nodded.

"It's happened a couple of times before, although you're the first to actually be in my position, seeing through my eyes, y'know?" Madison looked mildly surprised.

"I'm honoured… I think…" Elanor smiled.

"You really want to know don't you?" Madison nodded in her shy, sheepish way. Elanor smiled before the remembrance of the incident made the smile fade away.

"Earlier this year I, well me and Nick, we were kind of attacked. We were separated from the others and pursued by this creature called the Devourer of Dreams."

"The Devourer of Dreams?" Elanor nodded.

"It targeted me, I still don't know exactly why. Anyway, it fed off my dreams, sucking them and all the happiness out of me. I was left to drown in my own nightmares." Madison's face showed a look of contemplation and horror.

"That must've been awful."

"It was and painful too. I was forced into a deep sleep, forced to confront my fears, anything that upset or angered me… everything and anything that troubled me. The Doctors couldn't do anything for fear of making the creature attack. For the first time I was all alone with no one to help me. I had to fight with no support… just on my own… totally alone…"

"Like today?" Elanor nodded.

"Sorry if I snapped, it just brought it all back y'know? Especially as Nisha was one of my nightmares." Madison nodded.

"I can't remember much of it, it was all a blur… I remember voices… Voices talking to me… I can't remember what they were saying… I guess they were comforting… I remember screaming… Screaming and yelling at them not to leave me but no one could hear me…" Elanor looked down for a moment to collect herself and Madison felt guilty for a moment for prying.

"Anyway, my friend Mercia, she's got empathic and telekinetic powers, she can basically move stuff with her mind and read people's thoughts. Well she somehow managed to suck the monster out of me, don't ask me how."

"So she just sucked it out of you?" Madison asked in disbelief. Elanor nodded.

"I had to weaken it first, fight back, it'd grown stronger from feeding off me, but I had to try to get rid of it. We managed it in the end." Elanor smiled weakly. "The dream sharing thing is kind of a side effect, we're hoping it'll wear off eventually."

"So you've just got to put up with it?"

"For now, but I'm getting better at telling people to butt out." Elanor smiled at her and Madison grinned.

"So what about just now?"

"Yeah… Sorry about that, but I didn't mind you seeing it… just didn't expect it to spiral out of control the way it did, I thought it was just a really, _really_ weird dream." Madison laughed slightly at that, causing Elanor to giggle also.

"What time is it?" Elanor asked, having to stop her laughing to stifle a yawn.

"Not sure, about three in the morning I think… maybe four."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Madison shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, well I couldn't before I fell asleep anyway." Elanor smiled. "You should get some more rest though, or at least try to." Elanor looked at her sceptically.

"And you shouldn't?" Madison glared playfully before walking to the door. Elanor rolled onto her side and pulled the covers back over herself.

"Ellie?" Elanor looked up, pushing the cover back a little to see Madison once more.

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Today wasn't your fault y'know."

"Maybe."

"Seriously, it wasn't. Don't worry about it, after all, none of us can change what happened."

"I guess."

"I mean it. It wasn't your fault, besides, we made it back ok, we're both alive right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." Elanor smiled slightly before closing her eyes and Madison nodded with a small, satisfied smile on her face.

Madison walked back to the main room to see Nick poring over yet another book with his back to her. She stopped in the doorway with her arms folded for a moment, simply smiling at him.

Nick smiled at the book, aware of someone watching him but not exactly who, though at this time of night he could only think of one person and so was quite confident in his assumption.

"Are you going to come and help then or what?" Nick asked; Madison jumped slightly, blushing furiously.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking." Madison stuttered and Nick continued to smile at his book. Madison began to walk over to him and return to the books when she stopped suddenly, a thought striking her.

"Mads? Mads what's wrong?" Nick asked, turning in her direction as he heard the sound of footsteps cease and seeing her standing rigidly, as if she'd been frozen mid-step, stuck in time.

"I think I remember which book it was in." She immediately ran to the table, clawing through the books in search of the particular title that had flashed in her mind.

"Something… Something in the dream, made me think-" She stopped at the last book of one pile and began on another.

"What is it Mads? What-" Madison smiled triumphantly, picking up a book about mid-way through one of the piles they were yet to search.

"This." She picked up the book and showed it to him. Nick's brow furrowed in confusion as he read the title, the aged and dust-darkened embossed lettering read:

'_The mystical record of legends, myths and monumental sacrifices'_

**Ok, so bit of a weird book to be looking for in a time like this no? LOL. You'll see how it connects in soon don't worry, but I thought this was a perfect place to end the chapter :) I'm so evil. Anyway, stay tuned everyone and I hope to update a little sooner next time :)**


	17. Tiamat Amaterasu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.****  
**

**Review replies:**

myeveryday1993: I'm really glad you liked it :D Nisha's meant to creep you out, she's evil! LOL. Although, in that chapter she was meant to represent the darker side of Elanor's personality, that we rarely see, not the slightly grumpy side, but the one buried deep, deep, deep down in her soul, we all have it I think, it that tiny little bit that we like to think doesn't exist - that's also the reason why the Psychos are so scary - they're personifications of these parts of the Titans, so they aren't ordinary villains, its like they're fighting themselves. Anyway, got more reviews to reply to so I'll stop rambling lol.

MaddieandNick: LOL I'm really sorry its taken me so long to continue - more of that explained in a minute. I'm glad you like the Nick/Maddie scene, I re-wrote it so many times I can barely remember the original lol.

CindyRussel27: LOL. Glad it made an impact on you and that you liked it :) I've finally updated so I hope you like it ;)

-----

Ok, so first of all, I'm really, really, really sorry its taken me so long, I'm aware that this will sound like a bunch of excuses, but uni has been getting more and more hetic since I started and I've had a migrane now for about a fortnight and, well I've been generally really busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it was originally longer, but I think its better cut into two chapters, though the second one is not yet complete. This chapter is really important,the plot is taking off even more now and the book is explained. I'm going to stop because I think I'm giving too much away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and canonly say again how sorry I am that it has taken so long to write.

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 17 – Tiamat Amaterasu**

Nick looked at her; his extreme confusion was so much that it was impossible to hide.

"Maddie, I don't get it." Nick said, looking from her hopeful face to the book and back again.

"In the dream! It was Ellie's dream."

"So?"

"So she was talking to Nisha." Madison replied, her tone slightly exasperated that Nick was having trouble keeping up, though it suddenly occurred to her that in her excitement she might not be fully explaining herself.

"After Udonna told us the legend of Catastros, I suddenly thought that there must be other legends in the Mystical realm, I mean there's loads in our world right?" Nick nodded slowly. "So I went looking, and I found this book."

"But what has Ellie's dream got to do with anything?" Nick asked, still utterly perplexed.

"It reminded me of this one legend, the legend of the Mirror of the True."

"The Mirror of the True?" Nick asked, this time more interested.

"Yeah, what with Nisha being Ellie's clone, it was like looking in a mirror of sorts and reminded me of the legend." Nick could understand that and nodded, glad that he was finally beginning to pick up the trail of Madison's thoughts once more.

"So this mirror thing, this could help us with the psychos?"

"I hope it might." She replied distractedly as she carefully riffled through the delicate parchment pages, searching for the exact story she was after. As Madison turned the page to reveal the actual story so that she could read it to him, Nick took the opportunity to delight in the fact that she seemed a lot more at ease now and a great deal calmer than she had when she'd first returned to Rootcore that afternoon - not to mention the fact that, for the first time since he'd returned from seeing his adoptive parents, she seemed truly comfortable talking to him, ok its not like they were talking about anything personal per say, but it was a start right?

"Found it." Madison suddenly remarked triumphantly, causing Nick to come back to Rootcore with a bump. "Here listen to this."

It took Nick yet another moment to endeavour to stop looking at Madison's now much happier face in order to concentrate on what she was now showing him.

"_A long time ago, in a time when man began to concern himself with the magic that surrounded him, such a legend lived, such a noble creature that everyone was convinced she was a myth. Such strength, bravery and true devotion and sacrifice have been recorded here for all time, so that her gift to the world will not be forgotten, her faith in humanity will not have been in vain._

_As men discovered magic, they also discovered that the magical creatures that inhabited the world with them had long been hidden from them, the first to step forward were the elves, and with them, the fairies. Not too long after, even the mighty and bold dragons dared to cross the boundaries and mix with the humans, 'the newborns of magic'. And so the age of discovery began._

_However, not all the wizards and witches that discovered magic saw eye-to-eye and, what's more, not all of the magical creatures did either. Rogues began to break away and soon enough, factions appeared. Before long, an epic war began._

_Wars raged between brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers. Families were torn apart, and havoc wrecked. But the allies of light – later known as the Mystic Force – were always a symbol of hope to those families torn asunder, those communities and villages ripped apart. Alongside those pioneer wizards and witches, their loyal comrades - the twelve elven lords of Blueveil and the dragon tribe of Limvar - stood tall and won many battles. The leader of the Limvar dragons, Vishnar, was strong and brave, but very hot headed. He would protect his friends and allies with his life and this protectiveness extended to his mate, __Tiamat Amaterasu and their clutch of un-hatched eggs. Tiamat Amaterasu was much calmer, peaceful and slower to anger, she had a great, compassionate heart and the most unshakeable faith and utmost respect for the humans, those 'young magical fledglings' and was their greatest patron and defender to those who did not see their potential for greatness and ability to contribute to the magical world._

_As the battle raged, Tiamat Amaterasu stood guard of the magical realm, protecting those too young or too frail to protect themselves and sealing them all into a magical bubble. But, as the war raged, she felt her heart break as her strong and loyal Vishnar, fell and perished. Still her faith in human nature did not waver, not even as those dark wizards, witches and creatures began to press in on those protected within the bubble, as they shattered each layer of protection to reach her, the source of such power._

_Despite her heartache and emotional pain, Tiamat Amaterasu could see with the utmost clarity that for them to reach her would be a great disadvantage, not only to herself but to the world at large. What damage could be wrought with the power she held? What's more, what would happen to her un-hatched children? No. She could not let that happen. She could not let them harm her children._

_And so she did what no mother should have to do. She abandoned her children. She hid them in such places that only those worthy, those pure of soul and heart could find them, could raise them and protect them, so that one day they could return the favour. With her last ounces of strength and magic she sealed herself away in a magical realm like no other, a realm that lived and breathed as she had done, with her as its heart and soul. _

There was a moment of silence that filled the room as the atmosphere of the main room of Rootcore, dripped with awe, respect and amazement.

-----  
There, so that's why the book's important :D Ok, the next chapter's going to be very busy and very important too. There's going to be Nick/Maddie moments and more important developments with the book and other such wonderful stuff. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll bear with me, I'm stuck with writing the next chapter, and its taking me a while to work it out, plus uni's starting to get hetic again, so if I don't manage to update now, it might be closer to Christmas, but I hope this is good enough to satisfy you all until then :)


	18. The Mirror of the True

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.****  
**

**Review replies:**

myeveryday1993: I'm really glad you liked it :D I realised once I'd posted it that there was a bit missing, so I've editted this chapter to continue explaining it. Also, there's a really long and tender moment between... No I'm not going to say, read it and I hope you love it ;)

Pink-Ranger-Mode: I love new readers! Hi:D I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you like this chapter too :)

-----

Ok, so first of all, I'm really, really, really sorry its taken me so long, but at least I haven't taken as long as last time :D . Anyway, here's the second part of the previously longer chapter 17, which I still think is better in two seperate chapters (mainly because I've had so much trouble with the end, which I still think isn't as good as it could be). This chapter finishes explaining the book and the legend of Tiamat Amaterasu as I hadn't realised that there was a missing bit from the last chapter. I'm going to stop because I think I'm giving too much away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can only say again how sorry I am that it has taken so long to write and that I hope you've had a very Merry Christmas, to whish you a very Merry Boxing Day and a Happy New Year in case I can't update again before the 31st. (Although I'm hoping to).**  
**

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 18 – The Mirror of the True**

"So what about the Mirror of the True?" Nick whispered, then thinking that he didn't understand why, apart from the legend seemed to call for a quietness of tone as a sign of respect. Madison too, seemed aware of the atmosphere and whispered in reply,

"Listen –

With her final tasks done, she cried, she wept for those she had lost and for the hope and faith that she still had, the hope that her sacrifices and those of her friends would not be in vain and that they would triumph, thereby creating a better world. As she wept, the tears glistened and collected, and as she began her final slumber, they shimmered and pooled as one, into the symbol of unity of all light and hope, the Mirror of the True."

"Wow." Nick sighed, running his hand through his hair. Madison nodded, tracing a hand over the picture beneath the beautifully ornate text, over the image of Tiamat Ameratsu standing tall, a single glistening diamond-like tear trailed down the side of her face.

"She did what no mother should have to." She said quietly, obviously choked by the emotional tale. Nick nodded, his own face darker than before.

"Like mom did." He added, almost a whisper and Madison's head shot up.

"Oh God Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to rake all that up! What a complete bonehead-"

"Maddie, Maddie, its ok." Nick interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok, I'm well over it now. My adoptive parents were great and I never went looking for my real parents, it never seemed that important… 'till I came here. Then, it kinda seemed like there was a piece missing y'know?" Madison smiled slightly, though her face was tinged with sadness. Nick seemed to be really opening up to her, whether it was the story, lack of sleep or the pressured situation she didn't know, was it even possible it was because it was _her_ he was speaking to?

"Well, I can't say that I do fully because I haven't been through what you've been through." She replied softly, Nick nodded with an almost disappointed and embarrassed look to his face. That wasn't the reaction she wanted and so she continued quietly. "I get what you mean about something missing though."

"Really?" Nick asked, slightly surprised and Madison nodded.

"When me and Vida were little and our Mom went back to work, we always went to our Nan's house, you know, our Mom's Mom. Vida was always out playing, Nan lived in a street with loads of youngish families and V loved to play with the kids. Me and Nan used to watch them playing hockey and stuff in the street."

"You didn't join in?" Nick asked. Madison smiled, her face looking surprisingly matured for the moment.

"I was too shy." Nick nodded embarrassedly with understanding, the memory of the instance when he'd confronted her about her shyness surfacing in his mind, and for the moment, the guilt he'd felt then too.

"They never asked you to join in?"

"Oh no they did once or twice, but I never really felt confident enough to. Nan didn't mind and didn't push me like most adults would've done, she understood. So we'd do stuff together, like baking cakes and stuff. I can make the perfect cake now… Well maybe not, if Toby's birthday cake was anything to go by." Nick laughed, causing Madison to giggle too.

"To be fair, that was a group effort and I think Chip was too intent on eating the icing than getting the cake baked." Madison laughed at that. "…Sounds perfect." He added quietly after their laughter died down.

"It was for a while." Madison said, trailing her finger of the path of the tear in the picture once more.

"What happened?" Nick asked apprehensively, though Madison could detect the concern in his voice. She smiled at that. There was nothing that he could do about what happened, unless you count talking to her about it now, yet he still felt concern for her.

"Just after me and V had our sixth birthday, Nan got ill." Nick nodded, knowing what was coming now. "She was taken to the hospital and died. Everyone said I took it harder than Vida, but I think she was just better at hiding it than me. Nan was like a second mother to us and it left a hole for quite some time, still does."

"I'm sorry Maddie." Madison's head raised to look at him at that.

"Don't be. Whatever anybody says, time does help to heal old wounds and she's not really gone, I've got my memories and although no one will ever replace her in my heart, I'll always be able to fit new people in and some can even help to take that pain away." She smiled bashfully at that point and, Nick would later be ashamed to admit to himself, that he was a bit slow on the uptake as to what she meant. After a moment, he smiled too and became almost as shy as she was.

After a moments awkward silence, Nick decided to return them to the purpose of their being up that early in the morning.

"So, what's the mirror do?" Madison looked puzzled for a moment until he pointed at the book in front of her.

"Oh, no one's entirely sure, but I think it's a test, or portal or something, to how to get to the eggs."

"The un-hatched dragon eggs? I thought Mom said that Fire Heart was the last dragon egg." Madison bit her lip.

"I know, but what if he's not? What if there are others out there and people don't realise it because they think the story's just a myth? Besides, what other hopes have we got right now?" Nick nodded solemnly.

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

"You don't agree with me do you?" Madison asked disappointed and Nick looked at her moment before shaking his head.

"No I do, you're right, we do need some hope and this might be the best plan we've got, we can ask Mom and Dad in the morning, its just, if this is the only chance we've got, how're we going to take it? It doesn't say in the legend where the Mirror of the True is." Madison nodded.

"I know what you mean, but if you look closely…" She leaned closer to the book and pointed around the edges of the page. There were faint golden words scribbled in a fluid, curly writing around the edge of the pages in a square.

"Can you read them?" Madison shook her head.

"But we might be able too…" Madison took out her wand and began to whisper words under her breath, tracing the edges of the book where the text lay with her wand as bright blue and gold sparkles began to dance across the parchment, the text began to glow and return to its shimmering gold brilliance until it faded, completely regenerated and readable once more.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Nick asked, obviously impressed.

"Well, just because the Master's gone doesn't mean I can't keep studying magic does it?" Nick grinned and for once, Madison's face beamed with pride.

She'd always had a knack for getting spells right, the only one she'd truly had trouble with was the one to control her broom that Daggeron had shown them in training – at first she could do nothing but get it to twirl and glide like a demented, suicidal ballerina. She tried, and with a little practise, rectification of this problem had proved easy for her.

"So what's it say?" Nick asked, trying to peer at the text. Madison smiled.

"Got a better idea." She pointed her wand at the golden text once more and whispered again, before the blue sparkles turned gold and spun into a ribbon that trailed through the air until words formed and the text floated in front of them in mid-air.

"You have been practising haven't you?" Madison tried to shrug nonchalantly, but her pleased smile stopped her success.

"I thought I'd keep Clare company, even though she's a full Sorceress now, she still practises – I think she's still a bit stunned she's finally gotten there." They both smiled before looking at the text. They both began to read it aloud, causing the pair to look at each other embarrassedly, chuckling slightly before nodding and agreeing to read it together.

"_You must seek the range of the blue swan's song,_

_There find the star of Limvar, set as stone, so strong._

_From here, Tiamat Amaterasu's element will be your guide,_

_May her spirit always linger and never leave your side."_

"What's that meant to mean?" Nick asked after a moment's silence had descended to allow the information time to sink in. Madison looked at him, her head tilted in thought.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

-----  
There, so the Mirror of the True may or may not be a way to find the long lost last clutch of Tiamat Amaterasu :D Ok,I'm not sure entirely what's going to be in the next chapter, but I promise it'll be good, (hopefully anyway) and it's going to move onto the plot more than this chapter, it's going to be slow at the start, as everyone gets up to date with Nick and Maddie's findings and they begin their quest for the Mirror of the True. There's going to be Nick/Maddie moments and more important developments, as well as Nick/Ellie and other such wonderful stuff - you might want to watch out for atmospheres changing between other characters as well, as things are going to get even more interesting, complicated and testing for them all. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll bear with me, I'm stuck with writing the next chapter - I have far too many ideas on what to do and I'm having trouble choosing which to follow ;). Again, I hope you've had a very Merry Christmas, whish you a very Merry Boxing Day and a Happy New Year in case I can't update again before the 31st. (Although I'm hoping to).


	19. Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

Ginastar: I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too D

Pink-Ranger-Mode: I'm really glad you liked it and I'm glad you liked how I developed Vida and Madison's past. I'm sorry I didn't get to update before the new year like I hoped, but this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be.

-----

So yeah, I'm really sorry I didn't update before the new year like I hoped, but I hope this chapter will make up for it :) Hope you enjoy ;)

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 19 – Reflections**

Nick and Madison whipped around to see Clare standing in the doorway, flanked by Lara who looked awake, though slightly dishevelled and Adelaide, who seemed to be rubbing her eyes in an effort to fend off sleep in a rather angry fashion.

"We couldn't sleep." Nick replied quickly, though he immediately wondered why he was being so defensive, they were awake for perfectly innocent reasons after all.

"Why are there gold words floating in mid-air?" Lara asked, mystified, Adelaide squinted then muttered something under her breath that sound remotely like curse words.

"Clare, is Udonna awake yet?" Madison asked, avoiding Lara's question.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"We want to ask her something." Nick interjected, trying to evade revealing the true extent of their request, he didn't want to raise anyone's hopes unnecessarily and prided himself on actually thinking this confrontation through for once rather than charging on into it as he normally would have done. However, whether it was lack of sleep or uncharacteristic impatience, neither he nor Madison knew, but she quickly cut across Nick and added,

"We think we might've found something to help us against the Psychos." Adelaide's head snapped to attention and her eyes suddenly became alert, Lara's interest was turned from the glittering letters to the two Rangers before them and Clare looked rather more intrigued and excited than perplexed. Nick sighed, _'So much for trying not to raise people's hopes unnecessarily.'_

It is safe to say that the residents of Rootcore awakened rather quicker than they usually would have done as the prospect and news of Nick and Madison's discovery swept through the aged, magical tree like wild fire and they assembled in the main room just as rapidly. The younger teens sat in a rather haphazard fashion, making a rough circle centred around the round table. Even Elanor had left her bed, despite Udonna and Clare's protestations that she should rest and allow her cracked ribs time to mend. The Rangers soon joined them and the general buzz in Rootcore was one of excitement, anticipation and hope, something that had become a rarity in recent days.

To begin with, Nick and Madison had trouble attracting the attention of those gathered,

"Guys." Madison called, to no avail.

"Guys!" Nick yelled, but the teens were too intent with their own discussions. Suddenly, a loud, piercing whistle tore through the main room of Rootcore. All of the occupants shuddered and covered their ears and Madison and Nick turned to their left to see Clare, withdrawing her fingers from her mouth as the others turned to see her in astonishment and the whistle ceased.

"Look, we think we might have found something that can help us against the Psychos." With the attention of those assembled now fully within their possession, Madison and Nick proceeded to explain their findings and the possibilities of the mirror that could be their salvation.

"So, you're telling us, that ages and ages ago, this big, powerful lady-dragon hid her babies from the world and this mirror will help us find them?" Inanna asked.

"That just about sums it up, yeah." Nick replied once their lengthy explanation was over.

"What use would a job lot of baby dragons be to us anyway? What could we use them for?" Adelaide asked sceptically. Dylan tutted incredulously.

"What could we _**not **_use them for?" He cried with awe, causing some general jostling and nudging of his person by those surrounding him.

"Just think, if we'd known about this sooner, we could've really kicked the Master's a–" Vida said thoughtfully to Chip and Xander, before being interrupted by Madison, she hadn't spoken much despite her crucial part in the discovery and had only just found her voice,

"Look, I'll be honest. We… I, don't know for certain whether this mirror will do anything or not… It could kill us for all I know, let alone help us." Madison added quietly, though the fact was not lost on the teens present – they all heard her loud and clear. However, Madison's face was resolute when her head rose to look at them all once more.

"What I do know though, is that I can't sit here, idle, waiting for the Psychos to come and do their worst. I'm going to go out and search for this mirror as best as I can and if they want to stop me, well they can damn well try! I'm fed up of not doing anything and I'm already sick to death of them."

There was stunned silence for a moment, as the still air in Rootcore seemed to chill slightly, just enough to cause shivers down their spines and goosebumps on their skin. Madison was always gentle and heartfelt, but such passionate words, spoken in such a decided manner left them all dumbstruck. That is to say they were all dumbstruck except Nick who had been on the receiving end of such an outburst before. He could feel the electricity in the air and the last year's experiences had him wondering whether Madison was tapping into some untouched, latent magic she had, or whether it was Madison herself; after all, she'd nigh on bewitched him, who's to say she couldn't bewitch other people?

"Madison is right." Everyone turned; startled that someone had interrupted the silence, to listen to Udonna.

"This legend has been left to lay, forgotten and hidden for so long, in truth I remember the story when I was a girl, but that is all it was to me then, a bedtime story." She smiled gently, as if she were remembering quieter, simpler days. "Everyone is allowed at least one moment of foolishness I think."

"You weren't foolish my love, just young as we all have been." Leanbow said warmly, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, which Udonna quietly covered with her own.

"Speak for yourself, I'm still quite young thanks." Inanna's eyes went wide as she realised she'd spoken without realising she had done so and, therefore, unintentionally trashed the quietly nostalgic atmosphere that had descended upon Rootcore. There was an awkward, almost unbelieving moment of silence before everyone burst into laughter.

They all let go of their stress, tensions and constraints as the bottled up emotions all flowed forth in a roar of hysterical laughter, giggles and sniggers. The noise began to die down as tears of laughter began to appear and they began to gasp from stitches.

Once the quiet was restored in Rootcore, Udonna suggested that they try to unravel the riddle of a clue found in the book and, due to the new, more cheerful and hopeful mood in the room there were no objections… That was, until some of the more impatient and short-tempered residents of Rootcore discovered that riddles were not exactly meant to be interpreted literally and that the answer was not always so easy to obtain.

"This stupid riddle is driving me nuts." Adelaide suddenly stated with such venom that a black mambo would've been proud and scowled as she closed the book in front of her with a rather loud 'snap'.

"What happened to _'all things were easy if you put your mind to it'_?" Dylan remarked, impressed by his own recollective abilities and the fact that it meant he got to get in a sly dig at Adelaide. It earned him one mother of a scowl.

"For one, I was trying to be positive and two, this stupid puzzle makes _**no**_ sense!" She replied hotly, though this only caused Dylan to smirk, as he knew he'd achieved his objective – he'd managed to get under her guard of sarcasm and annoy her.

"All puzzles make sense Addie, you just have to take them to bits and work them out like that." Lara replied innocently, not taking any notice of Adelaide's sudden flare of temper, much to her peril, or rather, that of her ears, as the older girl turned on her.

"Cut the crap Lara, you have just about as much clue as I do." Lara sighed.

"Well at least I'm staying calm."

"I am calm! I'm the picture of serenity itself." Adelaide remarked, despite how shrill her voice was getting. Elanor looked up from her book, stared at Adelaide for a moment with fixedly serene eyes and such an unruffled composure that her younger sister backed down. She sighed and rubbed her eyes for a moment, before apologising to the entire room and excusing herself with some half-hearted excuse of wanting a drink.

"How do you do that?" Dylan asked her in disbelief. Elanor shrugged with a minute smile.

"It's a gift." With no further comment, she returned to her own book, upon which was a piece of paper that was dotted with different scribbles of pencil in her own, curly handwriting, and peace was restored to Rootcore once more.

No more than an hour or so later, Rootcore was littered, not only with books, but with tired and frustrated teenagers, it seemed Adelaide's temper was not the only casualty of the mysterious riddle, as Inanna had also proved, rather quickly it can be said, that she was just as impatient as her sister, and Dylan, despite his laid back, almost horizontal, attitude had succumbed to defeat. Vida only continued to work through sheer determination and an undeniable desire not to be beaten and Xander had early expressed that he had never been a true fan of puzzles and had spent most of his time lounging around Rootcore, staring at the ceiling and generally thinking about the current situation. Even Chip began to become displeased with his lack of progress and began to doodle on his paper rather than jot down ideas as he had done so before, said ideas now showed signs of hasty excitement and then bitterness as they'd been mercilessly crossed out. Matthew gave up the ghost too, thinking that perhaps the mirror was never meant to be found and jumped at the chance to go and feed Fire Heart with Dylan and Clare.

Only Madison, Elanor, Lara and both younger and older Nicks stayed at the task calmly, as Vida continued to mutter quiet death threats at who ever came up with such a 'stupidly unhelpful clue' while she worked.

Nick, who had been rubbing his eyes from tiredness just moments before, looked at the girl he had been so infuriated with just the day before. She was sat, so quietly and serenely, that, if not for the occasional turning of a page he would have insisted that she were daydreaming. The warm light of Rootcore, he noticed, did everything to show up the beauty in her complexion and her face in general and despite the obvious weariness and tiredness in her eyes they still were bright and blue as always, still sparkling as they had always done so throughout the time he had known her, apart from those rare occasions of unhappiness and other such unwanted emotions on her part.

He had been truly worried when Dylan and Matthew had run to his room and told him that Elanor had run into the Psychos, in truth, though he liked Madison well enough after only their short days of staying in Briarwood, he only thought of Elanor, only worried for her and the fact that there was a distinct possibility that the last words she might have heard from him were in anger and that the last things she might have seen him do would be to mercilessly kick the living daylights out of one of their new friends, worst still the one that had taken in their stranded group and given them refuge in his home.

It was safe to say that his anger had subsided and, though his rivalry of the red Ranger still existed, his guilt had built and surfaced enough now to make him feel truly horrid and ashamed, Elanor was right, he had been a complete and total Klorbag. He once again looked at Elanor's face, so peacefully focused on the task in front of her, the perfect picture for a portrait in his eyes.

He had been coming around to the idea that perhaps all of the jealousy he had felt towards not only Nick, but also Gabriel before him, had not just been spawned from a desire to protect and to keep Elanor as_ his_ best friend, but perhaps also a greater sense of feeling for her than their close friendship would allow.

Last night he had revisited that night, which felt like an age ago now, that night of many, as she lay, practically lifeless in the med-bay of the Academy. The night when he'd spoken so honestly and openly at her bedside, in the hope that perhaps, just perhaps, some of it would filter through to her and give her hope, give her a reason to keep fighting the demons that were facing her in her nightmares as she battled that monster tirelessly on her own, to keep fighting and return to them all, to return to him. He looked down at his hands at that point, the same hands that had twisted those white sheets that attempted to comfort her in the med-bay and keep her warm into submission as he'd constantly stared at her grief ridden, pain contorted face, the face that he'd always been used to seeing so happy, so calm. He hadn't dared to entertain the thought that she might not wake up to smile at him once more, to smile that smile at him that he was sure had always been reserved for him and only him, but his mind betrayed him and it had strayed so far down that path that he'd begun to cry silently and upon this realisation he cursed himself for doing so.

Nick did not mind 'weakness' as some people would call it. He saw emotions, as more of a means of galvanisation than of a lack of strength, but crying when his closest friend needed him to be strong had not been an acceptable thought or course of action to him. It was of these events and thoughts that his dreams last night had reminded him and so his anger had ebbed away and his thoughts were softened towards Elanor. He was presented with just one simple problem now – how to express himself and apologise to her properly.

Little did the young Nicholas Madison know, that the older Nick Russell, was thinking in such a similar vein to him, that he would've been forced to accept that there was perhaps a few small similarities between them that he should not wish to had he not been forced to re-evaluate his relationship with the young girl sat before him.

However Nick Russell was thinking about Madison, glancing at her occasionally as she pondered over the text that was before her as they sat together in their own little corner of Rootcore, well I say corner for want of a better word as the room was circular. Something about what she had said earlier kept running around in his mind, making concentrating on anything else extremely difficult. _'I'm fed up of not doing anything.'_

After several futile attempts to return to the confusing mess of thoughts concerning their new avenue of hope, he decided to resolve himself to trying to sort out the mess of thoughts concerning his former team mate, fellow Ranger and close friend, as he felt he would have more success with that problem than with the problem of finding the Mirror of the True.

"Maddie?"

"Hmmmm?" She asked absentmindedly, not noticing the nervous, inquisitive tone of voice of the usually confident red Ranger.

"Can I ask you something?" This time his tone was not lost on her and she looked up, gazing into his eyes for a moment, as if she were searching them for something.

"Is this about what I said earlier?" It is safe to say that Nick was more than a little taken aback.

"How did you-?"

"I don't know, it was just a feeling I got." She sighed quietly and Nick watched her closely. How the hell had she known what he was thinking? Is it possible that she knew him better than even he realised?

"Look I meant what I said, but I can't do this right now… _We_can't do this right now." Nick was confused. What she'd said earlier was innocuous, why was she interpreting it just how his mind was? Was he that easy to read?

"Why not? We've been dancing around this, this stuff between us. Why not now?"

"Um, Nick, have you forgotten about the Psychos?"

"Stuff the Psychos I'm asking about us."

"Please don't do this Nick, not now." Nick wanted to bang his head against a brick wall rather than repeat himself but he couldn't let this lay, he had no choice.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we're in the middle of what might as well be called a war again and if we go for this mirror who knows what will happen?" Nick could tell she was having trouble telling him this and he just couldn't understand if she was finding it so difficult why she would persist. Yet again, Madison seemed to know what he was thinking.

"If something happens and say, we don't come back from this, I don't want to go as the girl who lasted the shortest time as your girlfriend, the girl who never really got to live up to it. I want to go as your friend, your really close friend who'll always be there for you, no matter what, who'll tell you when your being an idiot when no one else will and to stand by you, fighting all the way." He could see she was choked up and quickly ditched his book and hugged her, as the puzzle lay forgotten.

"Mads, listen to me. I would never hurt you, at least not intentionally." He stuttered through nerves, remembering the events before she was turned to stone so many months ago. "But we've just waited so damn long to blow it now." Madison knew he was disappointed, she just knew. She also knew that he was trying to mask it in his voice.

"I know, but if we get through this, we'll have all the time in the world then won't we?" She looked at him hopefully, that look she gave him the first day he met her when she was trying to convince him to stay. He couldn't believe this was happening, even more unbelievable was that he was going along with it.

"Yeah…" He replied begrudgingly. Madison nodded, her lips pressed so hard together that they turned white as she held back tears. He saw this and held her close, he didn't want to ever let go, but, despite not fully understanding why, he'd respect what she'd asked of him. He stroked her hair comfortingly as he had done so many times in the past couple of days and tilted his head so he could whisper into her ear,

"Just so you know, no one could live up to being my girlfriend more than you." Madison's heart stopped beating for a moment as they both leant away, Madison to make sure Nick wasn't lying as she was in total disbelief and Nick to see her reaction. The moment that passed felt like it was going to go on forever,

"Hey, guys, are there any mountains around here?" Madison closed her eyes, her head downcast as she sighed, _'Phew saved by the bell'_. Nick couldn't decide whether he was angry or relieved.

"Do you mean in Briarwood or in the magical realm Ellie?"

"Magical realm."

"I'll go ask Clare and Udonna." Madison immediately said, jumping from her chair and darting from the room. Nick watched her go with a heavy head and disappointment causing a lump in his throat.

"Why'd you ask Ellie?" Chip asked, looking up from his paper for the first time in the past half hour, ignoring his drawings for a moment.

"Well it's the first line of the puzzle. _'Seek out the range of blue swan's song'_, at first I thought it meant a music range, to go along with the singing, but then I thought that there's more than one kind of range, as in mountain ranges."

"I get it, so you think that the range in the puzzle is actually a mountain?" Elanor nodded.

"But what have mountain's got to do with blue swans?" Inanna asked, obviously confused.

"Perhaps its something to do with the name, that way you're not going after any old mountain." Lara suggested, thinking for a moment before getting up to stretch her legs, taking a book with her as she went.

Madison re-entered the room with Udonna in tow.

"Madison said you have a question to do with the puzzle?"

"Ellie wants to know if there are any mountain ranges in the magical realm."

"Oh yes there are quite a few."

"Do you now if any of them have specific names?" Udonna thought for a moment, then clicked her fingers and pointed at the lowest shelf of the bookcase on the other side of the room. Instantly, a scroll burst forth from white sparkles onto the table and she unrolled it, Lara placing books on either side to keep it flat.

"So which one is it, there are what, four or five?" Xander asked.

"Six, you missed that one there." Chip said, point to one close to where Inanna's hand was resting.

"That one." Lara said suddenly, in a very clear and decided voice.

"The mountains of silence?" Dylan asked, tilting his head to read the twirling script.

"How do you know though?" Xander quizzed. Lara smiled.

"It's the only one linked to blue swans, listen:

'_Blue swans are one of the creatures that have intrigued wizarding folk the most over the past centuries. They only make nests around the purest sources of water, those in mountains. It seems they are silent to all those but themselves and mermaids.'_ " Lara beamed at them in triumph. "Don't you see, the 'range of blue swan's song' means the mountains of silence!"

"…Because to the ancient wizards, the blue swans that live in the mountains would've been silent." Vida finished.

"Exactly." Lara said with a beaming smile.

"How're we going to get there? We've got the racers, but what about the others?" Chip asked excitedly.

"We'd have to double up." Vida said simply.

"You're forgetting there's seven of them." Xander said off handedly. Adelaide grinned, nodding her head to the others.

"And you're forgetting that some of us can fly." She remarked triumphantly as she, Inanna, Dylan and Elanor rose into the air and then floated back to the ground.

It was with these simple words that the Rangers and Titans gathered in the main room of Rootcore, before heading out for the mountains of silence, copies of the map in hand.

"This is **fantastic**!" Lara squealed as she hung on tightly to Chip, who grinned back.

"I know, its great isn't it?"

"Guys, we need to break for a bit, Addie and Ellie's batteries are getting low." Inanna said after speeding up so that she was keeping pace with Nick and Vida.

"Batteries?"

"Yeah, they're getting tired, flight isn't there basic power." Nick nodded before calling to the other to set down for a while.

"It can't be that much further can it?" Adelaide asked, clutching at a stitch in her side.

"You're not going to start whining again are you?" Matthew sighed, Adelaide rounded on him with a glower.

"I'd like to see you fly for so damn long!"

"Cool it guys." Inanna interrupted, it seemed she too was short on patience.

"Look, we can keep this pace up if me and Addie ride on one of the racers for a while, we get our energy back, then swap over with you and Dylan, that way you two won't tire out either." Elanor reasoned. Xander nodded,

"Sounds like a plan."

So with these new arrangements decided they set off and arrived at the foot of the mountains of silence.

"Finally!" Inanna breathed as they touched down onto the ground once more.

"So do we start searching here or what?"

"Well this is the biggest of the lot, I guess if you're going to hide anything you'd hide it on the biggest one – more places to be searched."

"Lara's got a point, everyone fan out, but stay close; anything could be out here." They all nodded and began the trek up the mountain.

After about an hour's unsuccessful searching, Elanor's brow furrowed slightly. Despite the spread nature of the group, they were still close enough to see that she had stopped.

"You alright over there Ellie?" Dylan called. She looked around her curiously.

"Can't you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vida asked, as they all began to gather together once more.

"That… singing…it's really quiet, like far away…" Elanor said quietly, everyone listened out.

"Oh yeah." Inanna whispered and both Adelaide and Madison nodded.

"I can't hear anything." Vida whispered back.

"Nor me." Dylan muttered. Madison's eyes showed the dawning of recognition.

"Remember Lara's book? If blue swans live here, then they're silent to _all_ but themselves and _mermaids_." Lara nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why they can hear it too." Chip replied, disappointment evident in his voice that he couldn't hear the song of this new magical creature.

"Well what's different about them to the rest of us, apart from they're all sisters? …" Xander asked, the girls looked between themselves.

"That must be it, its because we're sisters." Adelaide breathed.

"But me and Maddie are sisters." Vida interrupted, Adelaide shook her head.

"Not like we're sisters… Let's just say, we have relations from not around here." Nobody bothered asking questions now. They'd been through so much over the past couple of days that they didn't feel the need to.

There was no conscious decision to follow the four girls that could hear the sound of the singing, but follow they did. I suppose one could argue that it was an illogical impulse, but then again, trying to decipher a riddle to find a mirror that could lead to a hidden clutch of dragon eggs that could in fact burn to a cinder the enemy that pursued them was a logical course of action and with no idea as to where to _'find the star of Limvar set as stone, so strong'_ they had nothing to lose from following the music. They proceeded cautiously as they were still uncertain as to what they'd find.

"Wait guys, what if we're going about this all wrong?" Lara suddenly asked. Adelaide stopped to look at her,

"Well it's a bit late now as we're already here Lar."

"No, what I mean is, what if we're meant to be looking for the star of Limvar actually in stone, as in, engraved on it?" Xander stopped too now.

"She does have a point."

"Ok guys, we might as well search here."

"Um guys." Inanna muttered, staring in front of her, between the trees.

"Group up, stay in contact,"

"Guys-"

"Fan out and meet back here in five minutes."

"Guys, look!" Inanna interrupted, loudest of all this time, pointing into the distance, causing the others to gather her around her and look in the direction she was staring in.

Before them, was a lake of pure water, surrounded by what could only be the blue swans that whose song they'd been following. Stretching over the water was a stone archway, encrusted with dewy moss that glistened in the sun, giving the archway a shimmering, green-tinted crystal effect, in the centre of which seemed to be some sort of stone orb, also covered in moss.

They walked forward as a group and the swans fell silent, all turning to look at them inquisitively, a few fluttering their wings, showing either pearly white or golden feathers nestled beneath the sky blue down that otherwise covered their bodies.

"Hey guys, look at this." Chip called, pointing to a statue that was hidden in some very over grown bushes.

"What is it Chip?"

He pulled back the branches to reveal a dragon, roaring as a shooting star seared over its head. He gently rubbed the star to rid it of the moss and grime that had accrued there.

"The star's a mirror…" As he stepped back, light hit the mirror, reflecting directly off it onto, the middle of the archway. A glint shone slightly through the moss and Adelaide flew up to the middle of the archway, cleaning the moss of so that it was revealed as a crystal. The light, once again bounced off, this time onto the lake. Elanor raised a brow, then asked the others to step aside as she had a hunch. She gently threw what looked like a packet of light at the mirror and they watched as it bounced off more strongly this time, causing the crystal to light up and made the centre of the lake glow. The teens gasped as, out of the water rose the shining image of a dragon, a bright blue in colour, with gold armour that reminded them of Fire Heart and massive turquoise wings. The dragon stretched its wings, looked down at them with a smile.

"Tiamat Amaterasu." Madison whispered with awed fondness. The dragon bowed its head and roared silently, as she disappeared in golden sparkles, the water seemed to stiffen and, at first impression, a doorway rose out of the lake and the water stiffened until a crystal path formed.

"A door?"

"No, it's the mirror." Madison replied as she stepped toward it, seeing the lake being reflected in it.

"What the Mirror of the True?"

"Wasn't that just a little too easy to get to?" Xander asked. Vida rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you learnt by now not to ask stuff like that? It always backfires on us."

"Besides, this might only be the first step into getting to the eggs." Nick reminded them.

"Way to burst the bubble mate."

"Told you it always backfires on us." Vida muttered.

Madison sighed, gazing at the mirror before her. She tilted her head at her reflection, which copied her but then winked. Madison's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She gazed into the eyes of her reflection and somehow got this good feeling, this good feeling that she knew what she had to do. She reached forward and touched the mirror. She felt a slight pulling on her finger spread throughout her body in such a speed that she couldn't even remember counting a second before she disappeared.

"Maddie!" Vida and Nick shouted in unison and rushed forward, instantly following her through the mirror to assist their friend and fellow Ranger. The rest of their group rushed forward, though perhaps Dylan was a little too enthusiastic as he caused himself to trip up and crashed into those in front of him, pushing Lara, Adelaide and Inanna in before himself and Matthew, Xander and Chip were sucked in after trying to grab a hold of them and bring them back. Elanor looked at Nick and sighed.

"Oh what the hell." She muttered and grabbed his hand, the young man had only the briefest moment to register his astonishment and surprise at such an act, before he was yanked forwards with her as she jumped towards the mirror and dragged him along with her.

-----

And I'm just going to leave it there MUHAHAHAHA. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you'll be patient with the next chapter as I have revision for January exams to do (which will be completed by the 16th) so I hope to update shortly after my exams, it'll give me a chance to think of what to do next too D Anyway, please review and I hope to reward you with an update soon )


	20. A moment's peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

Ginastar: Lol, sorry I was a bit later than I hoped, I had some trouble after my exams, but I'm glad to update with this chapter now :) Hope you enjoy it:D

Pink-Ranger-Mode: Thanks for being patient :) I hope you like this chapter, its a bit longer, even longer than chapter 10 which was massive, I just hope you like it. I'm glad you like the adventure in the fic, I was just hoping for a general fic, but I thought, hell they're stranded, why not spice things up a bit too? LOL. Hope you like this chapter ;)

myeveryday1993: Hehe I love suspence :D Yeah, Maddie can hear the blue swan's song and the mirror does indeed lead somewhere, not going to say else it'll spoil the chapter, I just hope you like it :D

-----

Ok, so yeah, this chapter is a massive 13 pages long - even long than the almost deadly chapter 10. There's a lot packed into this chapter and I honestly mean a lot. That's why I'm not going to hold you back any longer and let you read the chapter :D

** Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 20 – A moment's peace**

"_I'm so sorry." She said quietly, she knew this was the only way and she knew he had only just about heard her. She watched as he looked up to ask her what she meant. She did the only thing that would save him, she belted out such a strong, blinding light that she knew it would take him by surprise. It shocked him so much that, just as she'd hoped, he let go of her hand. She didn't scream once as she fell in a determined silence, dragged by the monster that lay in wait beneath them both._

"_**ELLES!**__"__She shut her eyes tight in an effort to block out his shouts and his panicked face. All she could feel was the monster dragging her down and the air flying past her, making whistling noises in her ears and shivers to run down her spin as the cold rush flowed over her skin. Even though her eyes were closed she could see his face, see the rage, confusion, pain and panic etched there. As she fell she was resolved not to cry, she wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction, but she damn well wanted to. Just before the darkness completely enveloped her, she could hear his anger and the rage flow into his voice, leaving the last image in her mind to be one of her best friend, enraged, shouting into the shadows as her hope and her world died and she felt no more._

-----

"Someone's touching my Grebnaks!"

"That's you?!"

"Who did you think it was?!"

"Never mind…"

"Why's it so dark?"

"Someone's sitting on me!"

"Someone's poking me!"

"I'm getting squashed here!"

"Dylan get your foot out of my face!"

"How do you know it's my foot?"

"Only you would wear such hideous shoes!"

"I thought it was because his feet stink."

"That too."

"Hey!"

"Where are we anyway?"

"I don't care as long as you get off me so I can breathe!"

She couldn't stop shaking, her breathing was harsh and she felt so unsettled it was unbelievable. Elanor could sense that someone was beside her in the dark and it took her a moment to remember what had happened before she entered the mirror and, still slightly disoriented, realised she was still holding onto Nick's hand tightly.

"Elles?" She let go of his hand instantly, closing her eyes and trying to focus on sealing the memories back up in the dark recesses of her mind.

"I'm alright." She instinctively replied. Nick knew the tone well now, the tone of an automatic answer when a reply or explanation did not want to be and would not be given.

"Elles please-"

"I said I'm fine." She replied bluntly as she encircled herself with her arms, trying to comfort herself and cursing her lack of success. The darkness, the falling, the uncertainty and yet knowing it was what you had to do - It was all too much.

Nick was unsure of what to do. As a good friend, he should surely persist, but if she was as angry with him, as he had reason to believe she was, that might be the last thing she wanted. For once, shedding his emotionally cool façade, he reached out and touched her shoulder gently and although she didn't respond exactly how he hoped, she didn't violently shake him off or shy away. Instead she turned her face from him and he was certain she was trying to hide from him. He hung his head, a while ago there was nothing he could've done to stop her from sharing things with him, sure she was shy, but she seemed to open up for him, he could only assume that it was his doing that she no longer wished for such openness with him.

"Elles, I know you probably don't want to talk to me because… Well, I've been a complete jerk, but I just didn't… I mean, I don't want to lose you… Not again…" Nick could have little idea that these were the words that Elanor both wanted to hear more than anything and despised and hated beyond all others, not for the sentiment behind them, but for the memories they evoked.

She turned to look at him, though was saved the real version of the confused image of him in her head by the darkness that pressed in upon them, but she still knew he was there, his hand on her shoulder proved that and she whispered, ever so quietly,

"Thank you, but you'll never understand." Nick couldn't help but be slightly angered by her cool reply. She knew how hard it was for him to communicate, let alone communicate a subject that seemed to be so difficult for every male on the planet. He tried his best to keep his nerve and not lose his cool and managed it with a degree of success.

"I'm trying to… I want to." Elanor both wished for and dreaded seeing his eyes, but she supposed she would've at least been able to see whether he was sincere.

"You ok Maddie?" Nick asked as Vida was too busy cursing the world for such a painful fall to what she could only assume was the ground, and laughing at the exchange between her fellow adventurers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A quick spell to illuminate the area only increased Vida's humour as she saw the tangle of teens piled up in front of her. The landscape was that of sand less desert, the ground was barren and dust covered and the only trees in sight were the gnarled, soot shadowed remnants of a once lush forest. It was obviously the beginnings of night in this realm, as the sun was almost set and the area touched by light was so small and shrinking by the minute that the illumination spell was constantly necessary.

As the teens detached themselves from one another and stood up, there were many red faces all around, whether from anger, embarrassment or an acute concoction of both, it was hard to distinguish.

Elanor breathed in deeply in an attempt to regain control of herself. Nick's hand was still on her shoulder and she could see his concerned and imploring eyes in her mind. She breathed out slowly and stood up, forcing Nick's hand to drop off her shoulder.

Nick's disappointment would've been evident if she turned around.

"Elles please, don't keep pushing me away." Elanor's eyes began to well with tears and she gritted her teeth subconsciously, trying to block out his voice, to block out the world.

"Elles?"

"Please, just leave me be." She said quietly and her timid voice immediately reminded Nick of his memories and dreams earlier that day and the night before.

"Elles is this about-"

"I said just please leave me be." She snapped, though her voice was close to breaking point. He couldn't help it, he had to ask the question that both relief and the absence of enough courage had prevented him from asking since she had awoken and recovered from her ordeal.

"Elles what happened when the Devourer attacked you?"

"I said leave me be." Her voice was stronger, more irritated now and she turned to face him forcefully, her eyes angry and fixed into a glare. Nick was taken aback and confused.

"Don't you remember what I said to you? Couldn't you hear me?" Elanor's heart began to feel like it would choke her, it felt like it had risen into her throat and was going to strangle her. Could she remember? All she could remember were the horrors that she'd faced, her own worst nightmares, Nisha, the death of her mother, the death of her father, the death of her sisters and her friends, the death of…

"No." She was confused by the look of disappointment on Nick's face, but there was realisation in his eyes. _'So that's why she still doesn't want to be my friend… She doesn't know what I said to her.'_ Elanor's curiosity began to bubble, but before she could enquire further, a piercing screech rang through the air.

"What the hell was that?" Another screech passed through them all as they shuddered and searched the skies for the creature that was causing the ruckus.

"What the hell is that?" Matthew yelled, causing the attention of the group to snap upwards in the direction he was pointing. Flying towards them, from a closing distance, was the aggressive form of a massive bird-like creature, with the head and torso of a gigantic cockerel, but the hindquarters and scaly tail of a lizard.

"It looks like that thing that turned Maddie to stone." Madison shivered,

"Don't remind me."

"Cool a Cockatrice!" Peering into the distance he added, in a more disappointed tone of voice, "Aww it only looks like a baby one."

"Only you Chip." Vida muttered as she shook her head.

"I don't think he's alone mates." Xander said, pointing to their left. Yet another piercing screech announced the arrival of another creature, though this was the intimidating form of the head and torso of a very angry woman and the body of an over grown eagle. Yet another screech and another two of these creatures joined it, with all three were honing in on the group, flying at them with speed.

"Harpies too? Looking after a Cockatrice?" Chip asked confused.

"This is not the time to ask questions Chip." Vida remarked.

"Does anyone else not see them getting closer?" Inanna suddenly yelled, pointing to the skies for emphasis.

"Run!" Dylan shouted.

"Which direction - we're surrounded?!" Adelaide remarked back, frustration evident in her voice.

"We'll have to stand and fight." Nick stated, causing his fellow Rangers to nod.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Within seconds the Rangers were suited once more and ready to face off with the flying menace headed their way.

Elanor was glad of the forced interruption to Nick's interrogation of her and, she had to admit as uncharacteristic of her as it was, she seriously needed to thrash something.

Whether it was incredibly rash or incredibly brave, Nick couldn't decide, but he watched his friend take a few running steps from him, jumping into the air with her usual light-footed grace before taking flight, directly for the harpy closest to her.

"Elles!" He shouted, but she was too determined now.

"What is she doing?" Inanna cried in confusion.

"Whatever it is, she's not doing it alone, come on." Adelaide replied, grabbing Dylan and pulling him into the air. "Get your backside moving Bubble Boy, I have enough trouble flying without lugging around your deadweight." She growled, letting go of his hand so he had to maintain his own flight.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying you're a lazy lay-about, now come on!" She hollered in response, before hurling fireballs through the air towards the harpy coming from her left.

"Mystic Racers to even the odds?" Madison asked as the Rangers looked up.

"I'm so there." Vida replied with a grin inside her helmet and soon they too were taking flight.

"Is it just me, or do you guys ever feel like you're missing out on something too?" Lara asked as she watched the air-borne fight, feeling a little put out and helpless to watch.

"They can't keep it up for long, Addie and Ellie can't, so the fight's coming down here at some point, don't be so impatient."

"I'm not being impatient!" Lara replied to her brother hotly, he just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded remotely like 'bratty little sisters'.

"I heard that!" Lara replied stamping her foot and thumping him around the back of his head.

"Can't we have a moment's peace?" Elanor glared, throwing a light orb directly into the creature's face before swiftly moving to the side and, as it flew past her, kicking it as hard as she could. _'Man that was satisfying.'_ She thought, before the harpy began to round on her. _'Oh - oh.' _Its human eyes glared, turned pitch black and bottomless like a bird's before screeching. Elanor covered her ears as the continued ringing, making her head throb, one of the harpy's clawed feet struck out, hitting her across the head forcefully, knocking the wind out of her and she could feel a warm trickle of blood roll down from her hairline above her temple.

"Oh that can't be good." She muttered before the harpy tried to pursue her, as she tried to escape.

"Ellie!" Nick yelled, Matthew turned to Lara.

"Told you."

"She's not tired. She's hurt you dolt!"

Elanor felt a hot breath on her back and she looked over when she shouldn't have done, the harpy swung a gigantic wing at her, knocking all the air out of her lungs and causing her head to spin, her bruised ribs screaming in protest.

"She's falling you guys!" Lara screamed, pointing to the air where Elanor's path of flight had taken a sudden nosedive, her eyes closed and there was no sign of her trying to correct herself. Nick ran forward, jumping into the air and catching her in his arms, the pair fell to the ground and rolled, the dusty ground kicking up a dust cloud so thick they weren't visible.

"We've got to help them!" Lara shouted, streaking forwards to fend the harpy off, said monster hurled her out of its way with one of its enormous sized wings, tossing her to one side.

"Hey! Bird Brain!" The harpy turned to look at him and Matthew glowered. "That's right I'm talking to you!" He grabbed hold of and uprooted one of the pitch black barked dead trees and ran forward with it, swinging at the gigantic flying beast with it. It thrashed its wings threateningly, its black eyes enraged and honed on him.

"Nobody," Matthew said, swinging the tree about angrily, heaving for breath as he did so, "And I mean nobody, beats up on my little sister, you got that pal?" He asked, his voice enraged as he swung the tree like a baseball bat. It connected with the harpy's head, knocking it for six.

"Home run!" Dylan cheered, having been returning to help the grounded teens himself.

"Mattie?" Lara asked, her voice like that of when she was much younger and Matthew smiled, it was like she was five years old again, looking up at him with those adoring, loving eyes, those brown eyes so much like his own, showing him an amount of respect that he could only hope he'd live up to. The dust had settled and Matthew wasn't sure if the tears in Lara's eyes were from the previous dust cloud or what.

"Its ok Lar." He replied with a smile and she grinned, jumping up and hugging him.

"I miss mom and dad." She whispered, clutching him tightly. Matthew nodded. He'd tried not to think of their parents, of how on Earth they were going to get home. He didn't want to entertain the idea for too long.

"I know kiddo. This isn't the time for this now though is it?" He felt Lara gently shake her head as he felt her blonde hair rub and tickle his arm.

"You'll always be there right?" She asked quietly and Matthew hugged her extra tight in hope of reassuring her.

"'Course I will."

"Guys, I know this is awfully touching, but we kinda need your help." Adelaide remarked almost ruefully as she touched to the ground, clutching a stitch in her side and trying her best to ignore the ringing in her ears and ignore the exhaustion washing over her.

"We're in Addie." Lara replied with a sniffle, wiping her one eye with the back of her hand. Adelaide nodded and took off at a run, Dylan following closely behind her.

Matthew looked at Lara, she was summoning her courage up again with a deep breath. He wiped away a lone tear on her cheek.

"Cheer up lil' sis." She beamed up at him and Matthew grinned. "Ready to kick some butt?"

"You betcha!"

"Race ya?" He suggested. Lara's eyes seemed to flash in the low light.

"You're on." She ran off grinning, using her super speed to catch up with the others.

"Hey that's cheating!" He ran after her, not even noticing that Nick was still cradling Elanor in his arms, she was unconscious but breathing gently.

"I've got you Elles." He lay her down on the floor gently; looking skyward at his friends and team mates. They were faring ok, for now at least. Matthew and Lara had joined Inanna on the ground, he Earth Titan seemed to be having her usual concentration problems and so had settled on her stronger connection to the ground beneath them. Adelaide was trying to help Vida and Chip who were trying to hold off one of the two remaining harpies, whilst also trying to help Madison and Dylan with the last harpy by covering Dylan who was running towards him.

"We need you bro', Xander and Nick have got their hands full with the Cockatrice and we're having trouble with the harpies too."

"I can't just leave Elles, she's out cold, besides, not much use to you guys anyway." Dylan was used to Nick's scowl and just ignored it.

"You're not useless."

"I am against these things Dyl; crazed gits I can handle, mutants I can deal with, kung fu robotic monkey drones I won't even bat an eye lid, but this?" He said pointing at the sky. "This is totally out of my league." Dylan knew what he was getting at and to be honest, he couldn't remember why he'd come to ask for Nick's help in the first place. He supposed it was what he always did when there was something that fazed him, mind you, barely anything ever fazed him so it was a rare instance. None the less it felt natural to ask his big brother for help, so he forbid himself from feeling stupid – this wasn't the time.

"Fine, I'll hang back and help you defend Ellie." He said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks Bro'". Nick replied and the instinctive, but rarely demonstrated act of the brothers of grasping each other's arms just above the hand. Nick gave Dylan a silent nod, he grinned back and ran, commanding water jets to help out Vida and Chip with their harpy.

Nick and Xander fairing as well as they hoped against the 'baby' Cockatrice, which despite Chip calling it a baby, was still at least twice their size.

"I think we could do with re-grouping mate." Xander called as Nick tried to stab it with his Magi staff sword once more.

"I think you might have a point." Nick replied shortly, only to hear screaming from below them.

Everything seemed to slow down as Adelaide screamed, even time itself seemed to want to stop and take a closer look. One of the harpies had sent Madison flying into Vida, leaving the harpy with a clear path to the vulnerable Titans below. She saw her unconscious sister, though her state barely registered, saw Nick turning, yelling at someone but she didn't register his words. All she registered was the harpy and its target – Dylan, and said water Titan was not watching but trying to distract the second harpy from Madison, Vida and Chip.

"DYLAN!" She screamed, flying forward with such speed she never knew she had. She could feel the searing pain running through her, her body screaming at her, begging her to slow the pace but she didn't care – it didn't matter.

Nick registered a voice from the ground yelling at him,

"Nick throw me your sword!" The red Ranger looked confusedly at the Titan that shared his name, said Titan was running to his brother's aid.

"I'm kind of using it!" He replied with sarcasm and frustration that was lost on the savage wind.

"Throw it now!"

"Use your powers!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Nick bellowed back and the red Ranger's eyes went wide. Without a second thought he hurled his sword at Nick, hoping to whatever was out there, whether God or not, that the teen below knew what he was doing.

Xander, slightly distracted by the exchange was easily caught off guard by the Cockatrice who sent him flying into the ground, before darting past Nick on a collision course with Dylan, no doubt to help the harpy that was 'baby sitting' him.

Years of training finally paid off as, in one fell swoop, Nick jumped, caught the sword masterfully before spinning around with grace and ease and firmly planting the sword in the harpy's chest as it swooped in for its kill – his brother.

Elanor gasped back to consciousness as there was an unworldly shriek of pain as the harpy stared at Nicholas Madison, the puny human who dared to kill her. Nick pulled the Magi staff sword out of the creature, glaring as he said,

"Back off from my family." The creature just gave another anguished cry before dusting before his eyes.

Time was still running slowly for Adelaide as she watched the harpy dust, Dylan's attention being drawn to his brother.

"DYLAN!" How come he never listened to her? She dived for him, just as the Cockatrice screeched, breathing some sort of darts from its beak. She pushed the water Titan to the floor and blocked him from the attack, rolling over a few times from the force as the Cockatrice swooped upwards and back into the sky.

Nick responded by running back to Elanor as the Cockatrice had headed that way, the red and green Rangers followed above, trying once more to get the situation under control.

Madison, Chip and Vida were faring better as they tag-teamed their harpy, before Chip got a lucky arrow shot in with his Magi staff Crossbow that pierced it through the heart, causing it to dust. Chip and Vida shared a high five in celebration before going to help the Titans as Madison raced off to help Xander and Nick.

Inanna, Lara and Matthew had managed to severely batter their harpy, confusing it and knocking it to the ground so that Inanna could trap it in a network of vines.

"This one's mine guys. No body beats up on my little sis'." He remarked solemnly, taking Chip's offer of the crossbow as he finished the last of the 'baby sitters' off.

"Addie?" Dylan asked; his voice choked with surprise. She'd rolled off him and lay on the dirt-covered floor, groaning with pain.

"Remind me not to do that again in a hurry." She muttered as he scrambled onto his knees and knelt over her.

"What on Earth made you do it in the first place?" He asked incredulously, expecting her to be the last person to come to his aide. She smiled weakly, her breathing ragged and choppy.

"Because you're never looking at what's going on around you, you idiot." She grinned, batting him up the side of his head with her free hand gently. That's when he noticed she was clutching her side.

"Oh – my – God." He gaped in a rather girly fashion.

"What?" Dylan merely pointed, unable to form a sentence. There were some sort of spikes of spines sticking out of her side just above her hip and below her ribs; blood seeped from the wounds they made in her skin as they stuck out at odd angles, a dark bottle green in colour. Adelaide looked at her side and looked almost surprised.

"Oh… That must be what hurts then." Dylan looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me… right?" She looked at him weakly.

With only the Cockatrice left to handle, everyone had regrouped to try and protect each other from it, with Lara hanging back at Nick's request to help Elanor get her bearings back.

"How did you destroy that thing that turned Maddie to stone?" Inanna asked innocently, trying to figure out a way to fight off the Cockatrice whilst dodging out of the way of another set of spikes being spat her way.

"I thought I said not to remind me of that."

"Sorry."

"Nick turned it to stone by getting it to look in a mirror." Xander replied, swinging its axe at it once more.

"That's it!" Chip grinned with glee.

"What was that spell again?" Vida asked and Nick and Madison simultaneously replied with;

"Reflectus Targo!" Instantly, two mirrors appeared, one in front of Nick and one in front of Madison.

"Reflectus Targo!" The other three Rangers repeated and a prison of mirrors surrounded the Cockatrice.

"Is it working?" Inanna asked,

"Wait, we've all been looking at it, why haven't we turned to stone?" Vida asked.

"Clawbster had to turn it on and off remember." Xander pointed out.

"Besides this one's only a baby, it might not have that power yet." Chip added, Inanna looked frantic,

"Then what're we going to do?" Madison looked over at Dylan and Adelaide. The young male was helping her to sit up gently, looking at the spines in her side.

"Keep it busy guys." She said, dashing over to them,

"Maddie what're you doing?" Vida called, but her marginally younger sister ignored her.

"Addie, I'm going to have to take one of these, it might hurt."

"Go ahead, I sure as hell don't need them." Madison looked her in the eyes as she grasped one. Adelaide gave her a slight nod before the blue Ranger gave it a firm but gentle tug. Adelaide grit her teeth in pain as she groaned, Madison pulling Dylan's hand over Adelaide's stomach, pressing it firmly to the wound.

"Keep pressure on it, I'll be back to heal it soon." Dylan nodded and watched her run off.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Adelaide remarked sternly, trying to lift the petrified look on Dylan's face. He grinned ruefully at her.

"Like I'd risk it, you'd fry me." Adelaide smirked as she closed her eyes in pain once more.

"Maddie what the hell is that?"

"Something the Cockatrice spat out." She replied simply. "When mirrors don't work, fight fire with fire." She clambered up to get a better look at the captured creature, which hadn't flown because of its injured wings.

As Nick watched he couldn't help but wonder what Madison had been doing while he was away. Here she was, still shy most of the time, but she was showing even more and more confident outbursts and her knowledge in magical creatures was beginning to rival Chip's, not to mention the fact that she knew so many new spells that none of them had even read about yet.

What was she trying to prove?

Madison threw the spine skywards as she waved her Magi staff decidedly through the air, a determined look in her eye, staring at the spine intently, silently commanding it to her will.

With one last piercing cry their flying adversaries were no more…

-----

Hehe, sorry to leave it there, but you know how I love cliffhangers and the like, plus I wanted to give you guys an update after waiting so patiently :D Also, I'd like to apologise, I meant for there to be more Nick and Madison stuff in this chapter, but the battle kind of took over so I'm going to try and re-work it into the next chapter. Ok, so like I said, massively long chapter, but I hope you guys thought it was worth it :D If you have any ideas for what could come next, feel free to message me, I keep getting writer's block and some help would be gladly appreciated :) Don't worry if I don't use your ideas exactly, I might have to re-work them slightly to fit, or use them as inspiration or whatever. Also, would gladly appreciate which relationships you'd like me to focus on, the group is going to be tested a lot more in coming chapters so I don't mind being tested myself in seeing whether I can write different relationships. I think thats all for now on the note front, so thank you for reading, please review as always (I love reading them and as I said, private messages with ideas will be greatly appreciated), oh and if any of you have read any other great Mystic Force stories recently let me know, I'm having trouble finding something to read :) Thanks guys and I hope to update soonish :)

Oh yeah, one last thing, if any of you would like to read some of the stories and one shots I've written concerning the group of Titans in this fic let me know, I'm not sure whether to publish/continue with some of them, but if you guys like them enough I will, I'll trust your judgement. Thanks guys :D


	21. Blink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

Pink-Ranger-Mode: Thanks, I thought I'd chill it a bit and let them take stock of what's going on, but that doesn't mean there isn't twists in store! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and thanks for the review :)

myeveryday1993: Thanks for the idea, I'm still trying to decide which to follow but I have an idea as to which to pick. Like I said, this is what I call a 'set up' chapter, because it sets up things for later on. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review:)

-----

Ok, sorry for the delay guys, I've had major uni pressure what with changing uni and course and all and I got writer's block too, so I just really hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with the story. This chapter sets things up for later on, so whilst it might not seem like much is happening, its all important. Ok, enough babbling! On with the show! P.S. Once you've finished reading this chapter you will have read 107 A4 pages worth of story! Kudos to you all:D

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 21 – Blink  
**

"Is it over?" Lara asked weakly, falling into her brother's arms. Matthew stroked the hair atop her head gently, soothing her aching head.

"For now Lar… For now." Matthew replied distantly, his mind was elsewhere.

"Ok Addie, let me see this a bit better." Madison said softly, Dylan was looking calm, though his eyes were frantic and his face somewhere between confusion and concentration, he was clutching Adelaide's hand as if both their lives depended on it.

"Gosh my head hurts." Elanor muttered, sitting cross-legged on the dusty floor.

"Don't say gosh Ellie, you sound like you're out of one of mom's 'feel good' movies." Inanna replied tiredly, causing her older sister to scowl for a moment.

"At least she didn't say 'Lord', she would have sounded proper posh." Lara remarked tiredly, leaning on her brother as if he were her bedpost at home.

"What're you talking about? She says that all the time at home!" The two young girls began to laugh and for once, Elanor felt embarrassed, not by her younger sister, but the perception of her own antics.

"Well at least its better than swearing! Its less vulgar!"

"But more dopey!" Lara remarked with a new outburst of quiet giggles.

"What's vulgar mean?"

"Never mind Nani." Elanor shook her head weakly, she wasn't even going to try going there. Nick sat beside her, simply glad that she was letting him for once, he was beginning to think she'd never stop pushing him away. _'Don't be such a defeatist air head.'_ Nick screwed his face up at his own thoughts, thoughts that seemed to talk to him in Elanor's voice. _'Ok that's just creepy.'_ He thought, glad that this time, his own voice resounded in his mind. He smiled as the others laughed, smiling at Elanor's hot, embarrassed face and chuckling slightly. As hard as he tried though he couldn't help but hear the conversation taking place just feet from him, despite trying desperately listen in as the rest of the Rangers stood in a huddle.

"Do you think there's more of them out there?" Vida asked, concerned, as she and her fellow Rangers stood off to the side.

"I don't know, could be, they can't be the only things here." Xander replied, Nick looked pensive, Chip looked somewhat excited.

"We can't take anymore hits like that. We all took a bit of a beating, some more than most." Vida added significantly, looking over her shoulder to where Madison and Dylan were taking care of Adelaide, the boys repeating the action and looking in the same direction. They made sure to return to their conversation before they could be construed as staring.

"Do you reckon she'll be ok to move?" Xander asked, his voice still using the hushed tone they all seemed to have adopted.

"Maddie'll fix her up." Vida replied instantly with her usual sisterly conviction before adding, "Besides, where exactly are we moving to? We have no idea where we are." Xander shrugged,

"Dunno… Never seen you this pessimistic V." Xander was indeed concerned, usually Vida would be just as determined as ever, her seemingly weakened resolve was like the sky turning green. He was just realising how stupid a comment this was to make, (never mind it being simply mentally) considering all the weird, wonderful and magical things they'd witnessed, when Vida scowled.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic." The young Titan, still desperately trying not to hear them, couldn't help but be startled by Vida's comment. He could remember a day when he'd spoken similar words and the memory was not a welcome one.

"Sis, can you give me a hand? You too Chip." Madison called, causing the Rangers to look at each other silently.

"I guess we get baby sitting duty." Xander muttered to them, looking at Nick. Nick gave him his 'stern leader' look, to which Xander added quickly, "You know what I mean."

It didn't take long for Nick and Xander to round up the teens, trying to get them settled enough to be able to rest if only for a little while. Maddie, Vida and Chip however weren't so lucky.

"That green stuff doesn't look good Maddie." Vida whispered into her sister's ear, trying to avoid their patient and Dylan from hearing her. Madison looked at her, her eyes agreeing silently.

"You better be punching me again soon Addie." Dylan joked to her, trying to take her mind off the pain. Adelaide smiled, turning her head to look at him.

"Oh I can't wait to beat you to a pulp."

"Sorry Dylan, but we need a bit more space, do you mind? Its just for a few minutes." Dylan looked up, distracted from trying to distract Adelaide, took a moment to absorb Madison's request before nodding.

"I'll go tell the others you're going to be ok." Dylan smiled at Adelaide and with one last reassuring glance and squeeze of her hand, as well as a muttered thank you, retreated to sit with his brother and their fellow Titans. Chip, who hadn't been given as many tasks as Vida, looked at Adelaide's face as he was free to do so, something troubled him but he couldn't think what.

"It doesn't hurt you know." Adelaide remarked, stuttering over a gasp slightly as Madison pulled another barb out.

"Oh yeah and there's low flying pigs overhead." Vida remarked.

"What again?"

"Not now Chip." Chip pouted.

After a few more minutes and a gentle cleaning spell, Adelaide's wound was bound up.

"There, feel better?" Madison asked, sealing the last of the bandages as gently as she could.

"Yes thanks." Adelaide said quietly, Chip was still watching her face intently, seeing a slight hint of panic there that he would not expect from someone who was saying they were feeling better.

"Right, I'll go check on the others. V?" Vida was looking between Chip's inquisitive face and Adelaide's blank one.

"Coming." She replied reluctantly, following her sister. Chip sat next to Adelaide who closed her eyes softly and apprehensively. The timid action took Chip by surprise, despite knowing little of the stricken girl, the signal was not a fitting or welcome one, not when compared to her 'hard-as-nails' attitude and her no-nonsense way of doing things.

"You going to tell me what's up?" He remarked suddenly, causing Adelaide to start.

"What?" Chip cleared his throat and then replied, this time slower and more deliberately.

"Are you going to tell me what is up?"

"I have no idea-"

"Addie." Chip stated her name in the same stern voice that her sister used to quieten her. She was shocked at the oh so similar tone and the remarkable likeness in the imitation. Did that mean she'd been told off that much that he'd had great opportunity to listen to the tone, or was it simply Elanor being easy to copy? She preferred the latter option, she resigned herself to the fact that even she was predisposed to denial.

"Promise not to tell?" Chip grinned.

"Super hero's honour." Adelaide looked confused for a moment. She hadn't exactly expected **that** oath, but it took little reflection for her to agree that it seemed fitting considering that they both were protectors and super heroes in their own situations. Plus, this was **Chip**she was talking to.

"Everything's gone blurry."

"Everything?" Chip asked, his brain suddenly refusing to respond. Adelaide nodded ever so slightly, her eyes staring blankly ahead. That's when Chip put his finger on what he'd considered wrong when he looked at her – It was her eyes.

He gently waved a hand in front of her face.

Adelaide didn't even blink.

-----

Hehe, sorry to leave it there, but you must know by now how I simply love drama, cliffhangers and the like, plus I wanted to give you guys an update after waiting so patiently, like I said, this chapter is important to what starts happening soon, I promise:D If you have any ideas for what could come next, feel free to message me, I keep getting writer's block and some help would be gladly appreciated :) Don't worry if I don't use your ideas exactly, I might have to re-work them slightly to fit, or use them as inspiration or whatever. Also, would still gladly appreciate which relationships you'd like me to focus on, the group is going to be tested a lot more in coming chapters so I don't mind being tested myself in seeing whether I can write different relationships. I think thats all for now on the note front, so thank you for reading, please review as always (I love reading them and as I said, private messages with ideas will be greatly appreciated), oh and if any of you have read any other great Mystic Force stories recently let me know, I'm having trouble finding something to read :) Thanks guys and I hope to update soonish :)

Oh yeah, two last things, I know I mentioned it last chapter, but if any of you would like to read some of the stories and one shots I've written concerning the group of Titans in this fic let me know, I'm not sure whether to publish/continue with some of them, but if you guys like them enough I will, I'll trust your judgement.

Also, I've just posted a new fic following the events of the movie 'Shrek the Third' that I started writing yesterday. Feel free to read it if you liked that movie and love Artie like I do :) Plus its the first new story I've written (apart from course work) since starting my new Creative and Professional Writing degree, so I'd love to know if you think its paying off :) As usual, thanks guys :D I don't think I'd be as enthusiastic without you guys!

P.S. I've also started my betareading career so feel free to look at my beta profile and send me stuff if you wish:)


	22. Dunno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 and again in this chapter - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review Replies:**

myeveryday1993: Yep it doesn't sound good for Addie and, because I'm cruel, I'm not saying if its going to be permanent or not MUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil lol. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one. The Shrek fic is now up with 7 chapters so far and I'm hoping to update it soon :)

GinaStar: Thanks! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D

PinkRangerMode: Thanks and again I'm not telling! MUHAHAHAHA! Hope you like this chapter too :)

Ok, so this chapter is still a little reflective, but the pace starts moving again soon, I promise! I hope you like it!

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 22 – Dunno**

Chip gulped slightly, looking into Adelaide's blue-green eyes as they stared blankly up at the dark sky. A promise is a promise right? Some promises should never be made though… But it was the _Super hero's oath_ for crying out loud!

"Addie-"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"But aren't they going to notice that you can't see where you're going?"

"I'll be all right." Chip was sceptical on that point. Adelaide seemed to sense this from his silence. "I promise I will."

"I don't think-"

"Chip, please don't tell them. They'll want to look after me and the last thing I want is to be crowded."

"But you're going to need help."

"I've never needed anybody's help before and I'm not going to start now." Adelaide replied stubbornly. Chip frowned.

"You're not going to be able to hide this." Adelaide scowled.

"I've hidden far worse." She muttered and Chip looked at her, chancing a look over his shoulders to where all the others were resting, completely unaware of Adelaide's predicament.

"Addie, please, they'll want what's best for you-"

"What to be protected? To treat me like a useless baby, dragging me around like a dead weight? I don't think so."

"What's really getting at you Addie? You're a smart girl, stubborn and short-tempered, but smart. You've got to see that you need help. There's no shame in that." Adelaide's face was fixed into a stubbornly determined scowl for a moment, pouting like a scolded toddler. "Addie-"

"Fine. I'm scared ok? You happy now?" Chip nodded, though realising she couldn't see this replied,

"I can understand that."

"No you can't." Adelaide replied shortly, her voice deadly quiet. "I'm terrified. Everything's black Chip. Everything. And… I'm scared. I'm scared of the darkness, there's just no relief from it… How stupid is that? Me, the Titan of fire, Miss Hard-as-nails, terrified of the dark. Its pathetic." Adelaide's blankly staring eyes began to pool with tears. Her hands kept clenching into fists with her obvious frustration, but her voice shook with fear.

"No its not so stop beating up on yourself." Adelaide scowled once more and Chip sighed. "Look, if anything, its brave that you don't want to worry them."

"Finally-"

"BUT, its far stupider to keep them in the dark, you could actually be putting everyone in danger."

"What?"

"Its true, they could rely on you and you might not be able to help them, you didn't consider that, did you?" Adelaide pouted. "Thought not."

"Fine, just let me tell them in my own time, ok?" Chip thought for a moment.

"Fine, just do it sooner rather than later – They need to know Addie. It won't be as bad as you think." Adelaide clicked her tongue sarcastically at that.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba." Chip sighed and shook his head. _'She's as stubborn and sarcastic as Vida and Nick put together.'_

Speaking of the red Ranger,

"Hey." Nick looked up from where he'd been watching Elanor sleep to look at the Ranger.

"Hi." He replied quietly as Nick sat down, the younger teen leant forwards so his elbows were resting on the knees of his crossed legs.

"So… No powers huh?"

"Don't rub it in." The young Titan sulked, his face already contorted into a scowl.

"I wasn't going to." The younger teen looked at him, a sceptical brow raised. "Ok, I thought about it, as payback for yesterday, but I'm not going to, seriously." The young teen nodded slightly before looking back at the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"Ah don't be. It was good, better to not have it easy in training else you get lazy right?" The young teen nodded once more,

"S'pose." Silence descended upon them, the young Titan was reluctant to speak and, thankfully, his anti-social reputation protected him from reproach. The red Ranger shifted slightly, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Tell you what though, you pack a hell of a punch." He winced as he rubbed his side, massaging the sore rib. Nick grinned.

"Thanks, Elles' mom taught me."

"Her mom?" The red Ranger asked, surprised that such a meek and mild girl could have a mother with such fierce fighting skills, though looking at Adelaide, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.

"Yeah, she's a martial arts teacher. When she and my mom found out me and Elles were at the same school she began teaching me. Kinda comes naturally though most of the time. Guess it makes up for not having any powers." The young teen sulked for a moment and the red Ranger didn't know what to say. "I shouldn't be so angry about it. Elles will beat me up again if I carry on like this."

"Why would she do that?" Nick asked before he could stop himself, he must learn to rein in his curiosity a bit more. The young Titan shrugged.

"She has done before." Nick looked at him disbelievingly. "_'Powers aren't what make a Titan Nick; you should know that. Its what's in your heart that counts and how you use what you __**do**__ have.'_ " The young Titan explained, imitating his friend in a sage like manner. "She's too wise for her own good sometimes." The red Ranger grinned.

"She knows you well, huh?"

"Too well." Nick muttered, causing the red Ranger to tilt his head inquisitively, though pried no further. "I really am sorry about before. I guess… I guess I was… I was jeal-… I was being a jerk."

"Told ya, its fine."

"No its not. I didn't trust my best friend and now she hates me for it. We weren't exactly on perfect terms before, either… God, why am I such an idiot?" He tugged at his hair in frustration before his arms flopped down onto his knees.

"Don't beat up on yourself."

"No. She's right y'know, I am a klorbag."

"I still want to know what a klorbag is."

"Not helping."

"Sorry." The young Titan sighed.

"She thought she saw me kiss this girl at this party…" As soon as he saw the shock on Nick's face, he added, "I didn't kiss her though, she kissed me! But me and Elles went together." A mixed look of confused dawning sprung onto Nick's face.

"What, she was your date?"

"No! … No… well… Oh I dunno. We went as friends I think, but she got really upset. I didn't realise she'd seen at the time, but she came round my house and practically… no she did scream at me." Nick nodded with understanding.

"She was hurt."

"That's putting it mildly." The eldest Madison brother shook his head. "She wouldn't talk to me and I was so angry because she wouldn't let me explain what really happened that I wouldn't call her during the holidays and try to put things right."

"Indignant anger, huh?" Nick nodded with a sheepish shrug.

"That and I could work up the nerve to." The red Ranger nodded. He'd need more than one hand to count how many times he'd chickened out half way through calling a certain Ranger's number to explain what he _really_ thought of her.

"We got back to school and this kid, Gabriel, was like her constant bodyguard. We had a fight and Elles had to break us up."

"You fought?"

"He started it!" Nick replied quickly, causing the red Ranger to hold his hands up in a gesture of surrender and Nick calmed down slightly. "He wouldn't let me talk to her and when I wouldn't leave, he pushed me." Nick grinned darkly, satisfaction in his eyes. "I broke his nose." The red Ranger couldn't help but grin back and snigger at the mental image and the young Titan finally felt at ease talking to him.

"So what happened?"

"We made up for a bit, but then she started avoiding me and I just thought that maybe I should back off, let her think and whatever. I didn't want to upset her anymore, I never did and never meant to. She's my best friend; I'm not that stupid to risk that. I just wanted her to forgive me and I guess I didn't want to do something I wouldn't regret, but that she'd hate me for, where Gabriel was concerned."

"You like her don't you?" The red Ranger asked and Nick sighed and shrugged as he spoke.

"I dunno. She started dating Gabriel and I decided to stay away from her. I swore I'd never forgive myself when she- but that doesn't matter now, its in the past." The concerns of the last few days flashed through the young teen's mind, particularly her admittance to the med bay after her attack and the impulse he'd had to kiss her when she'd pinned him in sparring.

Nick didn't know what his young friend was thinking about, but he had an idea it had to do with Elanor by the confusion and concern settling onto his face.

"Perhaps you should talk to her about it?"

"Nah. We're still on rocky ground as it is."

"I think she'd be happy to hear it."

"Has she said something to you?"

"That would be telling."

"She has, hasn't she?" The red Ranger smiled to himself as he got up. "But you aren't going to tell me are you?" Nick grinned to the young Titan as he walked away,

"Consider it payback for yesterday."

Lara was still leaning on Matthew's shoulder, her eyes were closing sleepily now, the exhaustion from the battle was now fully setting in.

"Do you think mom and dad know we're missing Mattie?" Matthew grimaced.

"God I hope not, else they'll know we snuck into the time ship… Mom will so kills us… Scratch that, Aunt Phoenix and Aunt Isis will help her kill us." However Lara was already fast asleep, but his comment made Dylan shudder and Xander laughed.

"We'll get home though, won't we?" Inanna asked, settling down to rest her eyes as her friend and sister had done. Matthew looked at Xander then at Dylan. Great it was up to him to answer then.

"Lets worry about getting back to Rootcore with the eggs first." Matthew replied, still grimacing at the thought of the homecoming that they'd be greeted with – first relief and then the beating of their lives.

"Lets worry about getting us _all_ back to Rootcore." Dylan muttered, though only Matthew and Xander heard him as Inanna had too, slipped off into the land of nod.

"Is Addie really that bad?"

"I dunno. Maddie said she'd be fine, but I dunno."

"Well if Maddie said she will be, she probably will be." Xander remarked, leaning back on his hands now. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry mate, we'll survive, we always do don't we?" Dylan grinned, though he was secretly concerned – which was a relatively new experience for him – _'Yeah but our luck's got to run out some time… Hasn't it?'_

"Maddie?"

"Yeah sis?"

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Madison replied defensively. Vida rolled her eyes and Madison relented.

"Ok, that was stupid."

"No duh." Madison sighed and explained what had happened between her and Nick before they'd left Rootcore earlier that afternoon.

"Are you insane?!"

"Excuse me?!" Madison breathed in shock, the pair had been whispering between themselves.

"You've been crushing on Nick for how long now? He practically asks you out, which, lets face it, Nick finds it hard to be social with a pizza, let alone a human being, and you throw it back in his face?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"So what exactly was it like?"

"I dunno – "

"Maddie." Madison glared at her sister before softening, holding her head in her hands in suddenly realised gloom.

"Oh God, what have I done? It all seemed so right and justified at the time."

"Ok I was wrong." Madison looked at her sister, confused. "You aren't insane. You're an idiot." Madison scowled before breaking out in giggles and Vida did the same.

"Cheers for the wisdom sis." Vida grinned.

"Anytime."

**:D Ok, so I told you it was a bit reflective and we get to see more of how each of the characters is doing. :) I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for a step up in pace (either next chapter or soon because I don't even know yet) and their next hurdle in find the eggs :D Until next time loyal readers :)**


	23. Keep on walking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review Replies:**

myeveryday1993: Thank you, they took a while to figure out and edit and re-edit so I'm glad you liked them :) Sorry it's been so long again, I'll explain a bit more in the little intro before the story ;)

Pink-Ranger-Mode: I'm really glad you like the Chip and Addie and Maddie and Vida conversations. I just thought Chip and Addie would get along and she'd be able to confide in him with this rather than Ellie as she would go to Ellie first normally. I love Maddie and Vida conversations in fics too, so I just had to try my hand at it! I'm glad I pulled it off in your eyes, and thanks for the review :)

GinaStar: Thank you :)

Ok guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, its not just this story that I haven't updated though guys so please don't think I've neglected you! I've had trouble writing this chapter with the famous writer's block, not to mention uni stuff to finish off for the end of the year and my dad's been in and out of hospital, I shan't go into details why. This chapter has taken a few edits too, the end of which has been written, deleted and re-written and I just hope you like this chapter, the title of which is the name of a song on Scouting for Girl's album (unoriginally named 'Scouting for Girls'), which gave me the inspiration for finishing this chapter. It's the first track of a brilliant album and I've been toying with the idea of writing a story with chapters inspired by or based on the songs on there, if you haven't heard any of their music I can only say how much I love it and that you definately have to listen to it, especially the track mentioned as I think you'll understand the feelings behind the end of the chapter a litte more (hope so anyway). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get another burst of inspiration ready for the next one, though I should really update 'Always the Outcast, never the Princess' else my other fans will begin to grumble lol :D Anyway, enough jabbering on, in with the chapter!

**Mystic Titans**

**Chapter 23 - Keep on walking**

Just typical. The blind girl had been left on watch - just perfect.

Adelaide sighed. She still hadn't told anyone but Chip about her new found blindness and everyone had fallen asleep now to try and recoup some energy. Chip had tried to stay awake with her and she'd been glad of the company even if they were silent for most of the time, but his faint snores and mumbles that sounded like 'castle' and 'damsel' had alerted her to the fact that he'd fallen asleep, though exactly how long ago she couldn't be certain.

If she were honest with herself she wanted to sleep too but simply couldn't. The fact that her vision was nothing but darkness confused her body into thinking she was asleep already, despite the fact that her eyes were wide open. With no conversation and nobody else awake to distract her, the only option left open to her was to dwell on her current crisis and whilst she hated self-pity she couldn't help herself. Fear was creeping in again now, the darkness felt all consuming and it was only just becoming apparent to her how much she relied on her sight, how everyone must rely on it so much. She supposed that they were right, you don't miss what you've got until its gone.

"Stupid clichéd expressions." She muttered to herself, cursing whoever it was that first coined those words, followed by a dark muttering of what she'd make them miss if she ever got hold of them.

A noise broke her from her mind's images of torture and caused her head to snap in the direction of the disturbance, it was only a split second later that the futility of the action filtered to her brain.

"Who's there?" The resounding silence immediately put her on edge. She shook Chip's arm but all she got as a response was a sleepy grumble of 'not now Rusty'. "I'm not your naffing dog, Chip." Adelaide hissed, giving up the ghost and aiming her redundant gaze back to where she heard the noise come from. The noise seemed to be getting closer, though she wasn't sure whether fear was creating the illusion of the decreasing distance or whether it was fact.

"Show yourself!" She called, her voice sounding as threatening as she could make it whilst feeling so vulnerable in herself, the irony of her demand striking her painfully.

"Do not be alarmed young one, I am not here to harm you." Adelaide jumped at the reply, it had been a lot closer than she had been expecting.

"Who are you?"

"Your merry band of travellers is unwise to leave a girl in your condition on watch." Adelaide's anger immediately flared,

"Hey pal! What do you mean, 'a girl in my condition'? I can still roast your behind where you stand from here mate, I'm blind, not incapable."

"I meant no offence young one."

"They all say that when their backside is in danger." Adelaide replied quickly.

"Truly I did not, you and your friends must hurry from here to a place of safety, where rest comes at a lower price than out here."

"Oh should we now, and who is this advice coming from?"

"Adamar. Adamar, Mage of the hidden forest of Woodscot."

"That's meant to mean something to me, isn't it?" Adelaide replied slowly.

"Only in these parts. With your permission young one, I will transport you all to safety and you may all continue to rest."

"That would be fine by me if we could all sleep."

"I shall do my best to relieve your suffering young one, just give me a moment to transport us all." Adelaide was vaguely aware of a warm feeling, followed by a sharp jerking sensation, as if braking sharply in a car but at the same time knowing you were still moving very quickly, well sort of.

The snap and crackle of an open fire and the smell of burning wood filling her nostrils told Adelaide that the transport had been successful, not to mention the pulling feeling had subsided.

"Midara, fetch some blankets and pillows for these travellers, I shall put some logs on the fire and see to our conscious house guest."

"Yes sir." A silence had never struck Adelaide as much before as the one that fell on her now, well I say silence, Chip's faint mutterings and snores mixed with Dylan's much louder ones broke rhythmically in the quiet and she was sure she could hear Lara's soft deep breathing, she didn't know what made her sure it was Lara but it was just a feeling she had. She imagined her young blonde friend curled close to her brother, she always looked to him in times of hardship. Inanna would no doubt be close to her too or leaning on Elanor, who Adelaide was almost certain would be having the most fretful sleep of them all. She grinned at the thought that Nick had probably fallen asleep watching over her, and then thinking how dare he fall asleep when undertaking such a task! She'd have to remember to punish him later. Dylan was probably near them, but strangely apart. Adelaide frowned, thinking as the picture became clearer in her mind's eye. He'd be sleeping on his back, right knee bent in the air and his arms folded to support his head, opposite Matthew and near to Nick. She smiled at the thought and how clearly it all came to her, it reassured her despite how scared she was.

A sharp jab in her side ruined the warm, happy feeling that was beginning to seep into her brain as Chip mumbled and knocked her in his sleep, she was just so glad that it wasn't her right side, so carefully cleaned and bound up by Madison.

"This will help you sleep young one." She felt a gentle touch on her arm, sliding down to her hand and guiding it forwards until it grasped a cold container. "Drink this, you must rest, you will need your strength." Adelaide obediently did as she was told, but was curious.

"You know what we will face? You know why we are here?" There was a moment of silence, as if their mysterious benefactor was sizing her up or weighing his options.

"I have an inkling, now please drink young one."

"My name is Adelaide." She replied sleepily, feeling the drink being taken from her grasp and a gentle but strong pair of supporting hands helped her to lower herself to the floor to avoid injury, usually she would have spurned such help but the overpowering desire to rest was irresistible and soon she was as dead to the world as the rest of the group.

"Where in God's name are we?"

"Ssssh V, some of us are trying to sleep."

"I will not shush Xander, we're in some… oh I don't know what it is."

"Three words V - Don't care, sleeping." A large growling tutt and a rather big thwack with a pillow later and Xander was awake, though grumbling like some sort of grumpy lion and Vida was glowering, though secretly pleased that for once, she'd rattled Xander's cage and shattered his annoyingly calm aura.

Introductions and explanations were extremely forthcoming as soon as their host heard the disturbance, especially when breakfast was so quickly presented. The meal was enough to smooth even the most ruffled of feathers, what with the lack of food from the day before. There was barely a sound over the meal in truth, people were too busy feeding their pleading stomachs and contemplating what they had already endured so far and what could possibly be to come.

To all of this, Adelaide was blissfully unaware as she finally got to sleep thanks to the draught Adamar had given to her. Her sleep was filled with pleasant enough dreams, not the sort that you'd wish for but the sort that gave you an untroubled feeling, a sense of peace so that when you awoke you felt calm and relatively refreshed, but you would still want to awaken and would not regret rising from them only to forget what they had been about.

"What do we do now?" Lara broached quietly once everyone was nearly finished with breakfast, she looked up through her fringe briefly before returning her gaze to her bowl where she pushed the merest dregs of oaty milk around.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Xander replied, chewing on a piece of toast as he thought. "We need to rest up I guess, what with Addie being hurt and all." Chip moved in his chair uncomfortably, but thankfully no one noticed. "We could all do with a breather, you know, collect ourselves." Elanor looked at the ceiling, studying the beams but not really seeing them as she spoke,

"Can't we just get moving again? I can't bare the thought of just sitting around here thinking, it's driving me insane."

"Ellie's right, we can't be idle, yes we have to rest and gather ourselves together but we can't sit around moping and contemplating." Chip added, mainly as a distraction from his own concerns about the secret nature of Adelaide's true injuries.

"Especially if the psychos have followed us through."

"Oh don't say that Dyl." Inanna pleaded quietly, cringing at the very thought of it. Dylan's usually calm face turned to thunder for a split second and the Rangers could imagine the placid water Titan conjuring fierce tidal waves and other monstrous amounts of water.

"Why? It's what we've all been thinking about isn't it? What if they've followed us and are looking for us even now?"

"Oh pipe down Dylan, don't be such a drama queen." The group was startled when Adelaide approached the table, more alert than they'd seen her in days though her hair was ruffled from sleep.

"Addie, you're awake."

"No duh Nani, now pass me a piece of toast, I'm starved." Chip looked at Adelaide nervously as Inanna picked up a plate and passed it to her, wondering how on earth Adelaide was going to cover up her blindness. He was astounded when both her hands reached out confidently and took it, eating the piece of toast as if nothing was wrong, only he had noticed that when she'd 'looked' at the plate her eyes hadn't focussed on the toast at all, that they simply continued to stare blankly. No, everyone was too concerned with thinking and planning to notice little signs like that.

"You don't think the psychos could have gone after Rootcore do you? Seen as we're not there?" Lara asked quietly, scared of her own thoughts and of breaking the silence that had descended upon them.

"God I hope not." Madison said quietly, looking to her fellow Rangers.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Vida breathed, Lara bit her lip.

"What if they've gone after Clare and Udonna and everyone because of us Mattie? I couldn't bare that!"

"Don't worry Lar, they can handle themselves, they'll send the psychos packing." Matthew replied, trying to instil some confidence back into his little sister. He felt guilty for helping Dylan persuade her to come into the time ship now, even if it had been Dylan and Inanna persuading him to go in to begin with and Lara had always looked up to Inanna anyway. He'd always marvelled at that actually, Lara was far more mature in the common sense department than Inanna but he supposed the younger you are the more you put store by age. Lara was only twelve after all, she was a good cadet that was certain, she was bright and hardworking, determined and so what if she didn't get the best grades, she always passed comfortably. He knew she could take care of herself for the most part and she was competitive in every sense of the word, but she was still his little sister and so young! She wasn't ready for all this responsibility and hardship yet, it just wasn't fair! He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, hoping the comforting gesture would help her to feel more at ease though her startled eyes had him wondering if the contact made his own fear and uncertainty all the more tangible.

The Rangers couldn't stop thinking about possible attacks on Rootcore now. Nick was concerned for his family, though he knew they could handle virtually anything, afterall, virtually everything seemed to have already happened to them anyway. Vida, Xander and Chip all felt concerned for not only Rootcore, but the city in case the psychos tried to search for them there, Xander was well aware of the chaos they could cause, whilst Vida and Chip were reduced to speculation based upon what they'd heard from the others. Madison, the only Ranger to have been on the receiving end of the psychos' wrath, was concerned for Rootcore as much as Nick was. She knew what they could do and they'd most likely target Rootcore first as they knew where it was and that they'd last seen the Titans and the Rangers there, the guilt that mixed with the concern made for a potent and uncomfortable cocktail that sickened her physically. A brief thought, a brief fleeting thought gave her enough hope to divert the suddenly rising urge to release her breakfast and voiced it aloud to calm herself as well as those around her,

"We'll know what to do when we're ready to, the riddle said that Tiamat Amaterazu would guide us, lets just give her a chance."

"And what of the psychos Maddie?" Madison fixed her eyes on Dylan and the blue haired boy simply stared back, he was out of his comfort zone now and it was going to take a lot to put himself back into it. Madison could do nothing but stare in response as the desire to be sick was growing strong again and she didn't want to risk opening her mouth. Dylan's gaze intensified. His brother had faltered at the precise moment he needed him, no matter that Nick had no way of helping him so it wasn't really his brother's fault. Why did he feel like Nick had let him down then? The guilt that Adelaide had been hurt protecting him also bothered him incessantly, if he hadn't been so careless she wouldn't have had to step in. Oh yes, Dylan Madison was far from feeling comfortable and had he known about Adelaide's blindness he would've felt even worse.

"The psychos Dylan?" Elanor interrupted when Madison still didn't dare answer. Elanor lowered her head from the ceiling and looked at him calmly before looking to the rest of the table. The serenity of her countenance and the calmness of her face was noticed by all present, even Adamar who had been listening whilst replenishing the table. "We face them like we did the last time and show them what being a Titan is truly about. I've told you once, they're only cheap imitations."

"But we lost last time Ellie." Dylan replied quietly and everyone present was struck by how quiet he now was, the confident laidback teen had been reduced to nothing but doubts. The fact that they had lost the last time was also not lost on the Rangers, and the five teens noticed the glum and ashamed faces of their new found friends.

"I don't care what happened last time. We're going to win this time and don't you forget it."

"But-"

"No Dylan!" Elanor said, raising from her chair with such force that it scraped backwards loudly on the stone floor. "We are Titans. We fight when no one else will. We protect those that can not protect themselves. We fight even when fear grips our hearts and all we want to do is hide away and cry. We are Titans and we are heroes, it's what we do." Dylan looked at her with glaring eyes but an undoubtedly dumbfounded expression as she stood there, her back as straight as a rod and her arms folded. The Titans all remembered that tone of voice, she'd used it on Nick when he'd all but given up against the psychos last time, when they all wanted to pack it in then. Her gaze was just as stony and determined as that time too and she was clearly going to drive her point home. "Don't think for one second that I've forgotten about last time Dylan because I have dreamt of it countless times since then, I have relived the horrors we saw and the pain we felt more times than you can imagine and I have had to watch…" She took a deep breath to steady herself, "I've had to watch what _she_ did over and over again in my nightmares, so don't you dare go on at me about _last time_ because I _certainly_ haven't forgotten." The Rangers, not to mention the Titans, were lost for words. The older teens shared a look between themselves. Elanor softened as she looked at the tired and shocked faces of her friends and fellow Titans and relaxed slightly. "No more doubting. We have a duty no matter how far away from home we are. Don't think that I've forgotten about that either. I miss my parents as much as the rest of you, but we do have a duty and they'd want us to keep fighting, no matter what happened to us."

"Ellie's right." Lara conceded, her voice slightly higher than normal and her words slightly choked. "Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to give up and Aunt Isis and Uncle Zeru would be cross at you for even thinking about it Dylan."

"I never said I wanted to give up!" Dylan replied defensively.

"There's no shame in it bro'," Nick replied, trying to smooth the situation over before it could escalate any further, "happens to the best of us sometimes, mom said it even happened to them when they were our age."

"I still didn't say I wanted to give up." Dylan muttered, Adelaide nudged his shoulder.

"'Course you didn't, but let's leave it at that aye? Nani, you couldn't pass us another piece of toast could you?"

The group fell quiet for a moment after that, the argument had uncovered doubts in all their minds, though no one dared voice them now in case anyone, namely Elanor, told them off for it. Sensing this, Elanor bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to cause tension, she'd wanted to dispel it.

Adamar surveyed them all. He'd gotten to understand the basic dynamics and personalities within the group quickly through listening and observing them, though his natural distaste for hasty judgements meant that he was reluctant to assign any of the young people before him with labels, not even in his own mind. Midara, being young herself and lacking the wisdom and experience that Adamar had accrued over his many years of life, had already labelled each teen with at least one basic personality label if not two and had already had to scold herself and change her opinions of more than one of the group since they'd awoken that morning. She contemplated that perhaps her first impressions had made her impulsive, though she didn't have long to dwell on this as more juice and breakfast were needed.

Silence had once again descended upon the main room as breakfast was finished, Dylan and Matthew were learning card games with Lara and Chip, said Ranger had also tried to teach Inanna who had soon grown so embarrassed with her lack of patience when it came to the logic of how to play Whist, was simply watching as Lara trash talked her brother and fellow team mate as she and Chip completely trounced them.

"Ha! We smoked you again!"

"You're _so_ cheating." Dylan grumbled, to which Matthew agreed.

"Nonsense, you're just not paying attention."

Xander and Nick were talking in hushed voices in the corned, as were Madison and Vida by the bookcases and the Titan's second eldest male couldn't help but wonder if they were talking tatics about what to come, or team relations.

Elanor had been watching the group quietly, sitting next to her sister and saw Nick's curious expression. She tilted her head slightly in thought, following his gaze. Their new friends were discussing things quietly? Perhaps Nick was just curious. She looked at her sister and sighed. Adelaide had drifted off to sleep in the corner after breakfast, soon after which Elanor had draped a blanket over her gently so she wouldn't catch cold.

"Miss Elanor?" Elanor's head snapped up to look at Midara.

"Yes Midara?" The young assistant smiled at the confused, but smiling look in Elanor's eyes. At first Midara had had little time for Elanor, she was too quiet for her liking and seemed so zoned out that she'd thought the eldest female Titan was a little weird, but she supposed after a while, and a change in opinion, that the young teen had only just woken up and they all had a lot on their minds. Besides, people deal in different ways.

"Master Adamar would like a word with you." Midara's whisper piqued Elanor's curiosity and she nodded silently before seeking out the mage.

"Ah, Elanor."

"Yes sir?" Adamar smiled, he knew what these Teens were here to try to accomplish and so did not feel that such politeness was necessary from them to him, but felt that no amount of protesting would change Elanor's ways.

"Are you alright child?" Elanor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes sir, why?"

"You seemed preoccupied after breakfast."

"Oh that… I just felt… I felt awkward, I wanted to give people hope and I just made them feel more hopeless." Adamar nodded,

"And you are normally good at instilling hope in others, yes?" Elanor thought for a moment.

"I guess so." _'You really must have more confidence in yourself young one.'_

"You feel that if you explain your experiences, they may understand your feelings more?"

"How'd you-?"

"When you grow as in tune with the world as I have had the chance to my dear, you find it easier to read the feelings and expressions of others, both vocal and physical." Elanor frowned slightly in thought.

"Do you think it would help?"

"It is hard to say, will it help them? Will it help you?"

"I don't know. Do you think it would be a good idea?"

"It could be, it could not, it's not my decision to make, but yours."

"A simple yes or no answer would have been more than sufficient." Adamar smiled at his young charge.

"Life is as cryptic as can be child, the sooner you learn that, the better."

"Oh believe me, I know." Elanor sighed quietly. Adamar nodded sagely, before walking to his chair by the fire he replied quietly with,

"I have no doubt." Elanor was left to her thoughts for a moment with nothing but silence and the smell of woodchips and warm dust off books to keep her company.

Once everyone felt more rested and lunch had been served, the teens had fallen quiet once more and Elanor took advantage of the mixture of slowly decaying tiredness and filled bellies to talk to her friends and face the ordeal she was about to endure.

She slowly rose from her chair and placed her fingertips onto the table, using the firm connection to steady herself. She caught Adamar's eye and gave him a slight nod, which he returned and took a deep breath. With all eyes turned to her and trained on her presence if not her face, she began.

"First of all, I'd like to apologise to you all for snapping earlier. We're all going through this together and there is no excuse what-so-ever to snap or take it out on each other." She caught the eye of Dylan who lowered his gaze immediately and there was a general murmur of acceptance from those around the table. "Second of all, I feel I have to tell you a story. A story of a girl trapped in her own mind."

The heads of the Titans all snapped up and their attention gripped. Adelaide's head turned to her sister.

"You don't have to do this Ellie."

"She's right Ellie, you don't have to go through that again, not for us." Lara added, the rest of the group remained silent, though she read in all of their eyes the support she needed. She looked into Nick's eyes and swallowed deeply before looking at her hands, steadying herself once more and continuing.

"No, I have some explaining to do and it's about time I faced this."

The solemn expressions on the Titan's faces alerted the Rangers to the importance of this moment, though Madison already had an inkling of how hard this was likely to be not only for Elanor, but her sisters too and their team as a whole.

"Imagine, you're in a place of your own creation - the places you visit in your dreams… You know everything you see and yet everything's dark, twisted, ghoulish… You stand on a cold stone path that you know is both your damnation and your salvation… In the distance you see a light, a small light that you know you have to reach with all your conviction but each step you take seems to push it further away. No matter how far you go, no matter how much you keep thinking that you have to keep going, have to keep walking, it gets no closer and even if it fells like it is, when you think it's close enough to touch, it is just as far away as before. Each step you take gets harder and harder as you see more of your nightmares, your own personal demons. You see the destruction of your home, your home town, everything you've grown to love…" Elanor pressed her lips together at this point in an effort to calm herself. Flashbacks of the horrors she'd been confronted with kept flashing in her eyes and they felt ten times worse as the anticipation of the next scene made her feel sick. She swallowed hard and looked to her hands for a moment, before fixing her gaze on the wall in front of her. She couldn't bare looking into the faces of her sisters and friends now, the emotion there only made this harder and the unchanging surface of the wall steadied her a little and gave her a point to focus on. "I've watched the deaths of my school friends, my grandparents and my aunts and uncles, the deaths of my parents of my best friend." Elanor was aware of her arms shaking now, but her determined side rose to the surface and wouldn't let her stop now that she had started, now matter how much she wanted to. "I watched as my sisters were slaughtered with my team mates and each time, I felt my heart break. I cradled each of them in my arms, I felt their still warm blood soak into my clothes and stain my skin. I watched as each of the people I care for were tortured and watched as towns and cities were destroyed. I watched as the world burned, as the whole world died, watched as it perished in a mass of flames…" Adelaide and Lara were crying silently at this point and Inanna was stifling her sobs. Dylan and Matthew had bowed their heads as they listened silently, their faces frozen with shock and despair at the horrors Elanor had faced. Nick sat silently, his eyes trained on Elanor's face, taking in every emotion and remembering the same pained looks on her face as he saw when he'd stayed in the next bed to her in the med bay at the Academy.

The Rangers were all trying to imagine their own personal versions of the things Elanor described. Nick couldn't face the thought of losing his family so soon after finding them again and the thought of losing his friends was just as hard to stomach. Chip was trying to picture one of his favourite comics instead of Elanor's descriptions of her torment, simply because if he let himself slip he was certain he'd be sick. Xander had his eyes open, thinking that closing them for too long would allow him to actually see the scenes Elanor described, for him feeling the stabs to his heart and the waves of fear and sickness that rolled over him were more than enough. Vida's face was stony and inexpressive for once, the turbulent torrent of feeling raging through her were hidden beneath layers of shock and slight deprivation of sleep. Madison's eyes were flooded with silent tears and she unconsciously reached for Nick's hand, holding it gently like a delicate, much-prized touchstone. Nick turned his head to look, running his thumb over her nearest finger and turning back to look at Elanor. They'd seen that she was strong, both mentally, physically and morally over the short time they'd gotten to know their fellow super heroes, but this, this surpassed anything they could have envisioned.

"Oh Ellie." Lara whispered, unable to rise from her seat as her body felt both emotionally and physically drained. She was angry with herself for not having the strength to support her friend and hug her in her time of need, especially as it was Elanor, the girl she saw as the big sister she had never had.

Nick rose from his chair silently and took Elanor is his arms, holding her tightly as she fell to pieces, sobbing now both with relief and recurring fear and despair. Nobody could be more surprised at this move than the young Titan himself, who seemed possessed by instinct more than his own brain.

"It's ok now Elles, I've got you." Nick whispered into her ear, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down. "You're safe, we're all here now. You're not alone." Elanor closed her eyes as these words sunk into her mind. _'You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone.'_ She had been right though, Nick knew he would never be able to fully understand what she'd been through without experiencing it for himself and quite frankly he didn't want to after her confession. The feeling of hope that rose in him now that she'd let him comfort her, that she'd let him in, let them all in and now they could all _try_ to understand, was enough to calm his raging mind just enough for his screaming thoughts to make sense. He'd thought he'd been angry when he'd confronted the Devourer when it first attacked her, but that was nothing compared to now.

Elanor, ever the optimist, had never really believed in 'things have to get worse before they get better', despite having overwhelming evidence and experience to support it. The thought that revealing and reliving an event that had traumatised her as much as the attack would galvanize the teams around her had been an unwelcome one in her mind and now she could only think how odd it was that her brain would think so wildly outside of it's normal parameters. Through her sobs her mind could process little of the world around her, but Nick's words of comfort permeated it somehow and she was glad for the shreds of peace it afforded her.

The silent thought shared between the rest of those present though was that, if Elanor could keep fighting through all the pain and suffering, all the torture and fear, they could keep fighting now. She was right, no more doubting. It was time to step up and take charge and God help anyone who stood in their way.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can only express how much you should listen to the track. It's one of my faves for inspiration :) Hope to update as soon as my muse talks to me again :) Thanks for staying with the story guys, you don't know how much it means to me :) See you next chapter :D**


	24. Fever Pitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.****Mystic Titans**

**Review Replies:**

**Linnea212: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far :D I hadn't, but I will now, it depends if it fits in the story and if other people want it ;)

**myeveryday1993: **I'm really glad you liked it, I was worried I'd gone over the top with her story, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last :)

**Ginastar:** I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you like this one and once again, I'm sorry for the wait :)

**AngelsHeart0908:** Wow :) Hi new reader... well knewly known reader LOL :) Yeah, I'm a bit of an irregular updater because of classes and stuff :) I'm glad you like the plot and the extra characters, even if I am sort of making the plot up as I go along LOL. I'm glad you like Nick and Elanor, I love them too, though now that I'm writing the others more, they're coming to be favourites too :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

Yay, finally chapter 24 is deemed worthy for your eyes :) I am so hugely grateful to you guys for reading and reviewing and so proud to have had such a great reaction to this story - I didn't think anyone would read past the first chapter let alone keep reading and reviewing, so thank you so much! Anyway, onto chapter 24, I hope you like this chapter as much as the ones before it and I hope I can keep my muse long enough to keep updating :)

**Mystic Titans**

**Chapter 24 - Fever Pitch**

The mood in the group of teenagers was quiet and determined and not subdued and depressed like you'd probably expect. It had taken a while for them all to calm down, Inanna had been just short of hysterical and had been given a sleeping draught to calm her sufficiently to get a short amount of sleep, not only for her benefit but for the sanity of everyone else. Elanor had cried for a short while until she'd managed to compose herself. A silent look to Nick had told him that she thanked him for his support in a way that could never be voiced, but now she simply needed to be left alone. She'd sat still for a while, simply collecting herself until she could no longer stand to sit still and had spent the rest of her time practising her sparring moves or stretching her muscles and testing her powers. Dylan and Matthew, whether a coping mechanism or simply to avoid being asked questions, had been sparring quietly and keeping themselves to themselves. Lara had taken to sitting quietly by Adelaide, quietly drawing and thinking about her parents and home, watching the fire Titan every now and then as her friend dozed. In truth, the fire Titan felt exhausted, but a fierce sense of protectiveness burned inside her as she watched her elder sister, stopping her endeavour in its tracks. As she observed her elder sister, she was thinking only of how different she seemed to be compared to the girl she'd grown up with, despite being sure that her sister had never changed. Regardless of her disbelief and confusion, she was convinced that this determined, strong willed girl was simply her calm and gentle sister, protecting her warm and ever-giving heart of gold from all harm that may try to befall it. She couldn't decide whether it was this burning protective streak that seemed to be increasing her temperature exponentially, or her fire powers flaring up. In her current state, she wouldn't have sworn against either.

The Rangers too, were keeping their activities modest and low-key, the Rocca sisters had simply been sitting in silence for a good while, before Madison ventured to break it and Lara, in one of her brief glimpses away from her parchment, could have bet money on the fact that Vida was crying silently. Chip had been distracting himself by playing solitaire, until he got bored with this and began building a card pyramid - said pyramid actually being his fifth attempt after several structural failures. This had proved enough entertainment and distraction for Xander who now sat, simply waiting for the card pyramid to collapse once more, practically willing it to with all his might, just so that he would have a reason to laugh out loud and break the quiet in the room. It was just as he was thinking this that the card pyramid collapsed and Chip let out a great yell of frustration as Xander and the other teens bothering to watch began to laugh.

"That was so your fault!" Xander held his hands up innocently,

"Mate, I control plants, unless my range of skills has suddenly grown to include mental powers, then that wasn't me. That doesn't stop me from wishing I had done it though." Xander muttered.

The red Ranger had been watching their rag-tag team, trying to ascertain whether to feel hopeful or depressed. He'd watched as Elanor once again buried her past and her torment and couldn't help but think that her course of action had to be far from healthy before reminding himself that he'd done exactly the same thing throughout most of his life and would probably continue to do so. His attention had slipped when Xander first began laughing and he too had allowed himself a chuckle at Chip's expense. He didn't dare look at the Rocca sisters, for fear of catching Madison's eye and thus having no control over himself until he had spoken to her, so he scanned the room, trying to make sure everyone was present when the lone Titan to his right caught his eye.

He watched as the young man stared at the paper in front of him, absentmindedly sketching something that Nick couldn't see. He was just about to try and take a closer look when Lara's frantic call for Adamar pierced the air.

"Adamar! Adamar!"

"What is it child?"

"It's Addie, she fell asleep but she's grown all hot!" The aging mage crossed the room in quick and easy strides, examining his young charge and feeling her forehead.

"Anything else?"

"She's been mumbling sir, saying something about 'the light' and 'the fire'," the Rangers shared a significant, stricken look that thankfully went unnoticed by their young friends, "she's going to be alright, isn't she?" Lara asked; her voice timid and touched with the frantic panic of a small child. Adamar's brow creased as a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Her case has progressed to fever pitch." Chip's face paled and he shifted nervously, trying to avoid Vida's questioning eyes that he could feel had turned to him.

"Her case? What case?" Dylan asked, basically because Elanor didn't seem able to take command of her voice, the red Ranger could see a look of horror in her eyes, a look that they were all becoming far too familiar with for his liking.

"The cockatrice's poison has spread, it's trying to kill her by draining her magic."

"But I thought Maddie had cleaned all of that out." Vida said, Madison shared a look with her sister, then the rest of the group,

"I thought I had…"

"Don't fret child, the poison is absorbed quickly, if you hadn't acted she'd be in a far worse state."

"But Adamar, Addie doesn't have any magic." Elanor said, wide eyed as she looked at her sister, her breathing shallow. The mage looked at the young girl in surprise.

"None at all?" Elanor shook her head,

"She has genetic powers."

"Genetic?" For one rare instant, the wizened mage looked confused.

"It's attacking her powers isn't it?" Matthew added, now understanding where Elanor was going.

"Wait, you can't drain genetics, so what's going to happen to her?" Xander asked, causing surprised stares from his friends to which they got a disgusted and offended look that said, _'what? I did listen in class sometimes y'know.'._

"I do not know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know' Adamar?" Dylan shouted fretfully, causing Inanna to jump out of her potion-induced sleep with a start.

"There were no other signs?" Adamar asked. Chip couldn't stand it anymore, he scratched the back of his neck nervously, unconsciously making his skin so red and sore-looking it began to blend in with his hair.

"Chip?" He finally looked at Vida and she could see the guilt in his eyes, "You know something don't you?" Chip looked down at his feet and sighed.

"A few minutes after Maddie finished sorting her out Addie said she couldn't see, that everything had gone black." His team mates stared at him incredulously.

"You mean she was… she is… blind?" Matthew asked, slowly, as if the information was taking an eternity to filter through into his consciousness.

"Yes I know."

"You knew Adamar?" Chip asked, stunned and ignoring the pairs of disbelieving eyes staring at him. Adamar nodded,

"You don't get to my age without learning a few warning signs." He smiled ruefully for a brief moment before frowning again. He looked closely at Adelaide, before continuing, "I suppose my gifts also help."

"Gifts?" Vida asked, but the answer wasn't given as Adelaide's eyes snapped open.

"Addie?" Lara asked tentatively, looking to Adamar who gave her a warning look, causing the young teen to take a step back. Unfortunately, Dylan didn't see this, either that or he decided to ignore it and stepped closer to hold Adelaide's hand.

"Addie? Addie can you hear me?"

"I can see. I can see Dylan." He looked at the others who all looked confused. Chip shook his head, out of disbelief or shock no one could tell. For a moment, Chip definitely thought the fire Titan had slipped into denial.

"What?"

"I can see."

"But Addie, you're blind, remember? You've gone blind." Chip stated, his voice calm and cautious but firm. The distant tone to her voice was making the short hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and her eyes were flicking to and fro, still staring blankly but this time, not even trying to focus.

"I can see, I can see so much!" Her voice was breathy and something about it put Dylan on edge, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I can see so much light!" Adelaide's eyelids fluttered shut as she marvelled at the light that only she seemed able to see. Dylan looked over his shoulder at the others, all of whom looked on curiously, but Elanor looked as worried as he did, she'd seen her sister like this only once before and it hadn't been pretty.

"Addie, Addie can you hear me?" Elanor asked, her voice as strong as she could make it, her tone stony, her face betraying her thoughts - she was expecting the worst.

"I can see so much… fire." Her eyes snapped open and they could see the fire in her eyes, even through the deep black colour that they'd become. Elanor blinked and breathed deeply, trying to keep herself calm in the face of the crisis she now knew was inevitable. Despite her growing fear, she tried to reason with her sister,

"Addie, Addie listen to me, you must control the fire. Remember what Dad always told you? You've got to stay calm."

"But Addie's never been calm in her life!" Inanna replied anxiously, the rest of the group looked between each other apprehensively and Elanor glared,

"Not now Inanna." She said, reprimanding her sister more forcefully than she would normally have done, now was not the time for anyone to lose their heads, especially not Adelaide.

"The fire. There's so much fire…" Adelaide replied distantly, Elanor pushed past Dylan, forgetting her usually polite ways that were so ingrained into her and took her sister by the arm, ignoring the burning sensation she felt beneath her hand as Adelaide's skin began to burn her palm.

"Adelaide listen to me, you have to stay in control, you must stay in control!" Adelaide turned to her elder sister and Elanor saw her blankly staring eyes and felt her heartbreak. Her sister, her poor little sister.

"So much FIRE!" Elanor could see her losing control and shook her sister frantically, she couldn't lose her, not now, not yet, not like this.

"Adelaide! ADELAIDE!" She screamed, but this only seemed to make her throat sore as Adelaide wrenched her arm from her sister's grasp and pushed her to the floor,

"**So much FIRE!**" The others could only watch as Adelaide roared, her voice rising to a scream. Her entire body was encircled with flames, her skin turning a deep yellow colour before turning scarlet, giving way as the fire seemed to rip through her skin, turning her entire body into a raging inferno. The air swirled about her, hazing instantly so that their view became unclear. Nick ran to Elanor's side, cradling her by her shoulders as she stared at her sister in shock and disbelief, pure horror on her face.

"Elles, Ellie!" Elanor hadn't been able to tear her gaze away from her sister until he'd shaken her by the shoulders. The way she stared at him he wasn't sure if she even recognised him. "There's nothing we can do, the fever's got her now."

"I am not letting my sister go!" She shouted determinedly over the roar of the flames of Adelaide's inferno. She held Nick's gaze so intently he began to wonder if they'd be able to read each other's minds. "I will not let her go Nick." She added, more quietly this time. Nick stared into her eyes, searching for the signs of madness that he was sure must be there and at the same time, glad to see that they were the same eyes he'd grown so accustomed to.

"I know." Nick replied softly, his voice barely more than a whisper and Elanor couldn't tell if she'd heard him or whether she was much better at lip reading than she thought and her brain had actually processed it with Nick's voice as an added extra. Whichever it was she didn't really give a damn, the simple reply had induced a profound effect on her and all she could do was sit there, frozen to the spot under his gaze, her heart daring to rise a little with hope that maybe, just maybe, things were going to turn out all right.

The others had all been shocked into action at the sight of the rising flames, Dylan and Madison were desperately trying to put out the flames whilst the other Rangers tried to contain Adelaide and the raging fire that surrounded her.

"Get her outside!" Matthew yelled, pointing to the door as Lara dashed at super speed to open the large oak doors that barred the path to the rocky glade outside.

"Midara, get my staff." Adamar said brusquely, watching his apprentice scarper. Lara and Matthew were keeping Inanna back, the poor girl was so in shock she couldn't seem to move. She had never seen her sister like this, hell she knew she had a hot temper, but nothing like this!

"I've got to stop her." Elanor said wildly, trying to get out of Nick's grasp.

"Elles be careful,"

"She's still my sister Nick, no matter what kind of monster she looks like to you." Nick stared at her.

"I don't think she's a monster."

"Then let me go!"

"Just be careful."

"She's my God damn sister!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt alright?" Nick yelled, pushing her out the way as the Rangers bustled past, trying to draw Adelaide outside.

"I'm a big girl Nick, I can take care of myself." Nick was so stunned he let go of her and she ran past, creating a force field around her sister and forcing her outside. The Rangers shared a look before running after them, Madison and Dylan only taking a few moments to put out the remaining flames as Matthew ran out before them, leaving Lara in the safety of Adamar's home to take care of Inanna.

Nick ran out as soon as he regained his senses to see Elanor still containing Adelaide in a force field, though the rage of the flames was forcing the force field to grow bigger and bigger and the strain was starting to show on the young girl's face.

"Ellie it's ok, let the force field down now!" Xander shouted, Elanor shook her head,

"I can't the flames are too fierce."

"Ellie you're hurting yourself!" Madison reasoned trying to make herself heard over the roar of the flames.

"You think I don't know that?" Elanor cried, her voice shaking with the effort of containing her sister, "She's my little sister, I can't let her do something she'd regret."

"Like what?" Vida shouted, holding an arm out to stop Madison approaching closer.

"Like kill you!" The Rangers looked at each other, unsure of what to do or how to help. Matthew and Dylan stood rooted to the spot, though the water Titan wanted to douse his fellow Titan and permanent tormentor with water.

"Ellie let us help!"

"I can do this on my own Dylan!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" Elanor replied, though their was a tired whine to her yell. Nick approached her quickly but quietly, reaching out and touching Elanor on her shoulder.

"Elles, it's time to let us help." She looked at him, there was a trickle of blood beginning to run from her nose and the corners of her eyes like tears as the pressure of her task became too much to endure.

"But, I can-" Nick held her face in between his hands now, forcing her to look at him, Elanor couldn't resist it, he'd never gotten her attention like that before.

"You don't have to do everything alone." She held his gaze, he saw the look of fright in her eyes, her wide blue eyes making her look all the more like a fragile doll, or a frightened little girl and Nick forgave himself for feeling the need to protect her all these years, how could he not when she looked at him like that?

"Guys look!" Matthew called, pointing past Adelaide, still stuck in Elanor's trap, though she was breaking it down quicker by the second, to where the shimmering shape of a bright turquoise and gold dragon rose through the air.

"Tiamat Amaterazu." Was the whisper that passed between them as the magnificent creature roared silently, a cascade of water began to fall like shards of rainbows, glittering and piercing Elanor's force field and fighting Adelaide's fire, the water droplets increasing in size until a torrent of water began to shimmer with both beauty and a twinkle that somehow hinted at the immense power behind it.

Elanor closed her eyes and sighed in relief as her force field broke, the fire beginning to rise higher until Dylan and Madison doused her with as much water as they could muster, though this paled compared to Tiamat Amaterazu's contribution. Nick caught Elanor as she fell forward, her body weak and tired in his arms.

"I've got you Elles, I've got you." He said quietly as he cradled her once more, this time glad that Elanor was simply tired and not broken like she was before.

"Come on guys, let's give them a helping hand!" The red Ranger called, raising his wand as his fellow Rangers did the same.

"I don't know how to stop her Nick."

"It's ok Elles, the others have got her now, you just need to rest."

"She's going to be ok?" She asked weakly, Nick looked up to see Tiamat Amaterazu with surprise and hope,

"Yeah, yeah I think she is."

The ancient dragon, whether spirit or what the teens didn't know, rose, circling before spreading her wings wide, a golden spell seal encircling Adelaide and engulfing her in light, the light turned a deep bottle green before it faded and Adelaide collapsed to the floor in a lifeless heap.

"At least I hope so Elles." Nick muttered upon seeing this, though Elanor had fallen unconscious in his arms.

**Yay for the cliff hanger! I love them so much :D I hope you liked this chapter and please, if you have an ideas, suggestion for relationships to focus on (whether friends or more), whatever, please PM me, I'll do my best to include them or write them in or whatever :) I could do with the help and inspiration :) Review if you feel like it and I hope to update soonish :) Thanks guys :D**


	25. Grow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

****

**Review replies:**

Linnea212: Thanks, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm sorry I took so long with this one and I hope you enjoy it just as much :)

AngelsHeart0908: LOL. I'm expecting another FINALLY with this one too XD I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter and as for Addie, I'm not making any promises that she's going to be ok, you'll have to stay tuned :D *evil grin*

myeveryday1993: Hello regular reader/reviewer :) I'm really grateful that you gave me some ideas to try, I hope that I've gone some way into acting on your ideas, I'm trying to do more, but we'll see if it worked :) As always, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the long wait :)

condorfan: Hello new reader :) I'm glad you like the story so far (and that you've had so much to catch up on! LOL.) I hope you enjoy this next chapter too :)

Ok, I'm really sorry I've taken so long to get this up here, the chapter has been so hard to get right and I just couldn't stop messing with it today. I'd taken a break from it because classes have been keeping me from my recreational writing and I've been so void of inspiration, so I hope this has been worth the wait for you. I'd also like you to vote in your review on the following questions, just so I can get some ideas on what to do next as I'm a bit stuck on how to progress the story further (I know where I want it to go, it's getting it there) so here are your choices:

Fave pairings:

Vida x Xander

Vida x Chip

Claire x Xander

Claire x Chip

Adelaide x Dylan

Adelaide x Matthew

(I know Claire's not with them, I just want the insight and as for the last one, it's more reaction purposes, I've got storylines set up for those, I just haven't completely figured them out yet).

Also, just on an advertising note, I've been working on my own rangers scheme (have no idea what else to call it) after giving input on a story called 'Olympian Force' - read it, I'm addicted (mainly because a character of mine's in it :D ) but I wanted to get your opinions on whether I should publish it for you or not. I can give more details if wanted although it's still in the works and if anyone would like to give me some input on perhaps turning it into a collab, or semi-collab story, just let me know.

OK, now that the advertising is done, on with the story :)

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

**Chapter 25 - Grow**

It is safe to say that Vida was still seething. Blind rage had set in, making her forget everything else, despite Adelaide lying on the floor unconscious. She was seeing red, red hair to be precise. For the first time in her life, she couldn't seem to get her mouth to engage and speak - or scream, she didn't mind or care - the words that were roaring around her brain. He'd lied to her, that's what she couldn't understand. Didn't he trust her? Hadn't they known each other long enough and been through enough with the others for him to trust her completely by now?

Chip had briefly glanced at Vida, seeing the anger in her eyes he turned his head away immediately. He really felt like he really should be cowering, but he couldn't bring himself to for lack of energy. He knew why she'd be angry, but he was passed caring. He'd done as a friend was asked, although hindsight told him he probably shouldn't have used the super hero's oath until he knew what was concerned, he supposed it had taken him a while to learn that lesson.

He swallowed visibly and for some strange reason it gave Vida a sense of satisfaction. _'Yep, still got it.'_

Xander hadn't felt so shaken in a long time. He would never say that he was the face of serenity itself, but he was laidback and very little ever ruffled his feathers... Or leaves I suppose. His time as a Ranger had unsettled him the most he ever would want to be unnerved, but now how things had turned, how he'd befriended these kids? It was like the war with the forces of the underworld all over again, only this time just seemed to feel even more traumatic.

He'd had time to reflect earlier how bizarre it had been to look upon the faces of Elanor and Nick, well Nisha and Ra, and to see the teens he'd seen smiling and, well normal, all twisted with anger and hatred. He'd been shocked and confused to see what can only be described as pure evil dripping from their very beings - it was more than he had been able to grasp. Is this what it was like for them back home? Did they have to confront this every day or was this as much of a nightmare for them as it was turning into for him and the rest of the Rangers? If this was a normal day for them he could feel nothing but pity and sympathy, but somehow he got the feeling that the Psychos were not the be all and end all of the teen's enemy spectrum.

Xander couldn't stand this any longer. How much more would they have to withstand? How much more did these kids have to go through? What were their parents thinking letting them do this? Would his parents have let him be a Ranger if they'd known from the beginning? _'These kids are too young for all this. They're too young to be heroes,'_ but as he thought he saw the strength in their faces and felt a pang of pride and, ironically, of jealousy. He supposed if he'd had one tenth of the strength that Elanor had, had just a small slice of the courage that the kids had shown he would've been a far better Ranger.

"What're you thinking about?" Xander looked at Madison and it finally hit him how much she'd grown, matured, she'd become stronger than he ever thought possible.

"I was just thinking that it's not fair."

"What's not?"

"All of this. They don't deserve this." Madison looked at him quizzically and then looked at the group.

"But it's who they are."

"But it's not their choice Maddie."

"What makes you think that?"

"They get sent to school and raised to be super heroes. They don't have any other choice. We had a choice, we chose to be Power Rangers, they don't have that option." Madison looked at him as Xander shook his head and put his hands into the pockets of his wizard's uniform. Madison looked at Adelaide, then to Elanor and the other Titans and thought for a moment.

"You're right, they don't have the option, they're born with their powers, we were given ours."

"It's just so unfair." Madison started laughing quietly and Xander looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I think it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"I can't explain it," Xander continued to frown and Madison felt the need to try and clarify herself, "do you want to know what Ellie told me?"

"What?"

"That she wants to go to college." Xander still looked at her, the confusion evident on his face and Madison smiled. "She wants to go to college and become a teacher."

"Let me guess, she can't?"

"Oh no, she can go whenever she likes." Xander's brow furrowed further,

"Maddie I don't-"

"She doesn't want to right now Xand, she wants to do what she was born to do." Xander looked at her and Madison smiled. "Don't you see, they do have a choice, they chose to do what their parents did, they chose to help people rather than help themselves. They've made their choice Xander and rightly or wrongly, I don't think Ellie will let them back out now."

"But they're just kids Maddie,"

"Don't let them hear you say that."

"but they are."

"They've also made their choice. A choice that I'm not sure I could make and you have to give them credit for that."

"I do, but don't you think they should be out enjoying themselves, just being kids?"

"You sound like an old man."

"To be honest, I feel like one right now." Madison pouted slightly and Xander sighed. "I just don't think it's fair on them." Madison nodded,

"I know what you mean, but Ellie said, _'powers don't make a hero. Its what's in you heart and how you use what you do have that matters'._"

"She's a wise girl."

"Yeah, yeah she is."

"Thanks Maddie." Xander half-hugged Madison and the blue Ranger smiled.

"Addie? Addie!" Inanna screeched. The two Rangers watched as the young Earth Titan was released by Lara who'd come dashing outside once the noise level dropped. The willowy girl ran over to her sister and knelt down beside her, for once forgetting trivial things like dirt and mud soaking her clothes and not even noticing the magnificent form of the aqua and gold dragon hovering a distance away. "Addie can you hear me?"

Madison looked at Xander who looked at her and nodded, the pair walked over to Inanna's side. Xander put a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder before whispering to her as Madison checked on the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Are they going to be ok?" Lara asked eyeing Elanor and Adelaide's lifeless form, the former lay curled up in Nick's arms as she slept off her power drain.

"I have absolutely no idea." Matthew replied, now feeling safe to breathe again. Dylan was still rooted to the spot for the moment, simply staring with wide eyes as Inanna shook her scarlet headed sister frantically.

"Dylan? Are you alright?" Lara asked gently, reaching out and putting a hand on his forearm. The gesture snapped Dylan back to the present and he nodded silently, blinking more than usual as if to give his eyes assistance in refocusing.

Vida began to glare fiercely and scowled at Chip. He knew the look on her face even though he had never been on the receiving end of it and he braced himself as best he could for the inevitable verbal onslaught that would be made on his ears.

"Just so you know, I'm not angry." Vida said quietly, finally managing to synchronise her mind and her mouth. The hairs on the back of Chip's neck stood on end in disbelieving fear.

"You're not?"

"No," Her gaze hardened, "I'm furious." Chip gulped,

"I didn't want to lie V, honest."

"But you did anyway."

"I had to, she made me promise!"

"Oh and if she made you promise to jump off a cliff you'd do that to?"

"Don't be like that V,"

"Like what? Disappointed that my best friend lied to me?"

"I didn't lie, I just-"

"Just what?"

"I just didn't, exactly, tell the truth…" Vida shook her head.

"I can't believe this."

"V, I promised! It was the super hero's oath!"

"Oh grow up Chip!" Vida shouted, her exasperation practically solid enough to hit him over the head with it. The other teens looked for a moment and she glared at them, making them return to their original conversations and she made an effort to lower her voice. "Just grow up."

"What?"

"Grow up. She needed you. We're practically their mentors Chip and she needed you to know what to do. She needed you to know that sometimes, oath's, promises, whatever, sometimes they can't be kept."

"But the super hero's oath V!" Vida growled in frustration,

"Give it a rest Chip and be an adult for once. You let her down and you lets us down. Period." Chip's crestfallen face only seemed to make her angrier so to avoid doing something she may later regret she turned to walk away. Chip was shell shocked just enough not to know when to bite his tongue,

"V, I-"

"You know what hurts the most Chip? That you let me down. You lied to me." Chip felt like a bucket of cold water had been tipped down his back as she walked away. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Vida could speak to him like that, or that he'd do anything to deserve it. _'But it was the super hero's oath'_ he thought sadly, the dejected little voice was his only company.

The red Ranger stared up at Tiamat Amaterasu, before watching the dragon drift to the floor and settle into a sitting position. He watched as she lay down and thought of Fire Heart, wondering if their dragon was beginning to give anyone hell yet or whether Clare was giving him extra attention to pacify him. The youngish dragon had become fond of the teens since their arrival and had been spoilt by the attention so often afforded to him that he was becoming a bit of an attention seeker.

Madison looked up from Adelaide at the dragon and watched as the aged old mother began to cry. The blue Ranger was so touched by this that she reached out to touch her gently, the dragon made no sharp movements and did not recoil as Madison made to lightly brush her scales and whilst her fingers never made contact, the tears dripped onto her fingers and sparkled like crystals. Madison felt as though cool water, gently warmed by the sun was running over her fingers as she stroked where Tiamat Amaterasu's scales should be, a calmness settling into the pit of her stomach as she relaxed.

_"She will be alright dear water witch."_

Madison was startled at first, hearing the voice in her mind and looking into the bright turquoise eyes of the dragon before her.

_"How do you know?"_

_"The poison is gone, her eyes must heal now."_

Madison nodded in understanding and Tiamat Amaterasu's tears began to slow to a stop.

_"Thank you for saving her."_

_"You are my chosen ones, it is the least I can do."_

_"Your chosen ones?"_

_"Yes. You must save my children, dear water witch. You must, they have been waiting for you so long, I fear they feel abandoned."_

_"We'll tell them how much you loved them, what you did for them."_

Madison smiled gently as she felt the happiness fill her heart, something she assumed was part of Tiamat Amaterasu's presence.

_"You are more capable than even I expected, all of you are."_

Tiamat Amaterasu raised her head briefly to look at the group spread before her and watched as Madison blushed. She watched each teen closely in the few moments that she took and Madison felt sure she was studying them in a manner that only the wise old dragon could achieve, as if seeing their souls in just a short flash, seeing things quicker than Madison could ever hope to comprehend. The dragon then inched her head closer to the blue Ranger's, looking satisfied at what she saw,

_"You must go north east of here, into the forest of Lamalla before heading into the caves of Amiravi. Head north through the caves until the path becomes clear."_ Madison nodded and she could see the faint twinkle of a smile in the dragon's watery eyes.

_"You will need to stand by each other, the road ahead is just as trying as that which has lay before it, if not more so. You must all take care. I can not watch over you as avidly as I have been."_

_"We'll do whatever it takes."_

_"I know you will make me proud, it is why you are my chosen ones."_

_Madison blushed again and Tiamat Amaterasu nodded her head._

_"I can, however, give you this."_

Madison watched as the dragon bowed her head and stretched her wings, sparkles of ancient magic began to gather and collect and Madison instinctively reached out her hand. The sparkles and light faded until there was only a small circular shape left. Madison turned it over to see a dragon embossed onto the cool aged gold of the amulet, a shooting star was flying over head with a white crystal set into it, the dragon was roaring at it and set in it's mouth was a blue stone that looked like it had a dancing flame swirling inside it like water.

_"It's beautiful." _Madison whispered and Tiamat Amaterasu nodded,_"It is for you."_

Madison was about to ask what it was for when a shower of golden sparkles rained down and the teens looked up to see that Tiamat Amaterasu had vanished.

**Tee Hee Hee. :D I actually quite enjoyed messing around and editting this chapter which was weird, but there you go. Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing) and again, please vote and give ideas as it would really help me and tell me what you think concerning my other rangers story. Read Olympian Force too! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, though I've got some vague ideas for the next chapter, I haven't started writing it yet, though I hope to soon as classes are finishing, but I just don't know yet :) Oh and if you guys get some ideas, no matter what they are, please feel free to PM me with them or whatever :) Anyway, enough babbling, I hope to update as soon as I've been hit with enough inspiration to write the next chapter :D and please, let me know what you think of this story and all the other stuff I've asked about :D**


	26. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or the original Teen Titans or any places and concepts introduced by them, however I do own the non-canon Teen Titans mentioned - Matthew, Nick, Elanor, Dylan, Adelaide, Inanna and Lara - and any places and concepts not owned by others. However, just in case she gets mentioned later on, Isis is owned by my friend StarfireFury as is Gabriel, who was mentioned in the chapter 14 - read her fics, if you don't you're seriously missing out.**

**Review replies:**

Linnea212: Thank you for the review :) Hope you like this chapter too ;)

condorfan: Thank you for the review, Wendy :) i hope you like this chapter too ;)

Ok, sorry for the majorly long delay, but I've had some major writer's block and then I had this bolt of inspiration and so I absolutely HAD to write, problem is, this is the chapter that fills in before the inspiration chapter lol. Good news is, is that it's turned out a bit better than I hoped *dances*. I hope to get the inspiration chapter up in a couple of days if not tomorrow - I have some chores to do around the house first and I would write it now, but I'm majorly tired and don't want my writing to suffer (writing the notes so I don't forget it though :D ). Anyway, here is the chappie, hope you enjoy it and Maddick lovers (like me) may enjoy this chapter. That is all I'm saying here :P

**Mystic Titans**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force and Teen Titans crossover**

****

Chapter 26 - Purpose

Madison missed the calming presence of Tiamat Amaterasu, but the cool metal amulet in her hand gave her a surge of energy - the will to do something and to get their search back on track. Knowing now that Adelaide was going to be ok, she reassured Inanna that her sister was going to be fine, she just needed rest and recuperation and entrusted her and her friends to the task.

"Nick, can I have a word with you?" She asked the young Titan quietly as he manoeuvred Elanor onto the floor gently.

"What is it?"

"Is she going to be ok?" Nick was puzzled for a moment, looking to Elanor and then back to Madison,

"She should be fine, but that's not what you wanted to ask." Madison smiled sheepishly,

"You're right, it's not." She sighed and pressed her lips together in thought for a quiet few seconds before continuing, "I need you to help me."

"Help you?" Nick asked, completely taken aback.

"Yes, I need to talk to the others and they're all so frantic and splintered now. We're hardly a group anymore." They looked around at the separate teens, Vida still furious with Chip, said Ranger was hiding by Xander who still looked more philosophical than Madison had ever known him to be. Inanna was still flapping around Adelaide as Lara tried to keep her calm and Dylan and Matthew were quietly talking, though Dylan still looked more shell-shocked than his usual, laid-back self. Nick had completely disappeared.

"I know what you mean, but what am I supposed to do?"

"You're the leader of the Titans, I need you to help me get everyone together again, you and my Nick need to work together to get us back on the right track."

"Your Nick?"

"Our Nick." Madison said, all to aware of the suspicious glint in the young teen's eye.

"I'm not sure he'll go for that."

"Oh believe me, he will." Madison said, in such a way the teen had to suppress the urge to shudder at the finality of her tone. "Besides, I thought you'd patched things up?"

"Patched yes, but I wouldn't say we're going to become best friends or anything." Nick replied cynically, checking on Elanor and then returning to the conversation.

"But you'll help?"

"You said I was the leader of the Titans, so yes, yes I will… but you have to understand, I've only ever really been the leader in name, Elanor's always been more of a leader than I'll ever be."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Madison replied as Nick returned to his patient and she ventured off in search of a certain red ranger.

It took her a while to find him, but find him she did. He was throwing a small ball against a tree and catching it, the rhythm seemed soothing in the quiet and she breathed in deeply and sighed. The noise caught his attention and he looked at her before continuing.

"You trying to make sure that tree's dead?"

"Meh, it's something to do." Madison looked at the back of his head in puzzlement.

"Brooding or thinking?" She asked and Nick chuckled,

"It's me, I pretty much do both unless I'm rushing into something." His tone caught her by surprise and she sat next to him.

"You're a little hot headed, but you don't rush, not really." Nick laughed,

"Cheers for the honesty Mads, but you know I rush into things, look what happened when we were rangers."

"I don't follow."

"I rushed into criticising and judging you before I gave you a chance and look how that turned out. I rushed into fighting Koragg and handling him on my own rather than tell you guys, I rushed into almost every fight and I almost rushed out of the most important one of all." Madison smiled weakly and touched his arm to stop the monotonous throwing and catching of his ball.

"You rush to help and save your friends and those you care for, what's so wrong with that?"

"What's right with it? I put you all in jeopardy so many times."

"What's brought all this on?"

"Nothing."

"Nick." Her tone was demanding and he looked at her, but refused to say anything else. "Oh come on, you've never been a big fan of self pity before."

"And I'm not now."

"So talk to me." She said it in such a simple way that it dumbfounded him, she looked imploringly at him and he seemed to find his voice once more,

"I feel like I've lost my place, I guess."

"But you've come home… You've come back."

"I know."

"You don't feel like the leader anymore?"

"There's not a team to lead Mads… Or at least, there wasn't." She looked at him and he sighed, "I never thought I'd miss it."

"But you do."

"It gave me a purpose, y'know?" Madison nodded.

"That doesn't mean you can't find a new purpose though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, and this is just my opinion remember, but, the Nick I know wouldn't let a simple thing like a little bit of lost direction stop him from being who he is or who he wanted to be." She smiled at him and he gripped the ball tighter in his hand and stared at it.

"You have too much faith in me."

"Nope, just about enough." She replied and gave him a nudge.

"You've changed so much Mads."

"Not in a bad way I hope." Nick was silent and this worried her and she couldn't explain why, "Nick?"

"It's nothing really, I just wondered, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the magic training, the sparring against Ellie, the fights with the harpies and the cockatrice, what's it all for?"

"Pardon me?"

"What are you trying to prove? More importantly, who are you trying to prove it to?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." Madison replied, her tone slightly ruffled and affronted.

"Look, Mads, you don't have to impress me, you know that."

"Nick Russell, what exactly are you trying to say? That I should've spent the last couple of months pining over you? That I should've sat by the phone waiting for your next call and crying when it didn't happen? I didn't realise you saw me as such a pathetic example of the human race!" Her face was flushed with fury and Nick had to double check he was talking to Madison and not Vida.

"That's not what I meant-" he stuttered, but Madison was having none of it,

"So what did you mean? Come on, Nick, what was I supposed to do? I, unlike the rest of you found studying magic interesting. I wanted to spend my time doing something useful that I enjoyed and so I practised. I made films about it and even found spells that helped in my filming. But you couldn't ask that could you? Couldn't ask how I enjoyed my summer, no, you have to have suspicions because I wasn't fawning over memories of you ever other second."

"Maddie, seriously, that's not what I meant."

"I never realised your ego was as big as Xander's!" Madison's fury subsided as quickly as it had erupted and the pair both started laughing - Nick only really started once Madison had been laughing for a good few seconds, namely due to shock and fear.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you know I'd never want to do that… again." Nick apologised once their laughter died down. "It's just, I wondered where my Maddie had gone, that's all."

"Your Maddie?" She asked, her bashfully confused face made him smile a genuine smile, one that also made Madison's knees want to give way,

"Hey, you said I don't rush everything, right?"

"Only for the people you care for."

"Exactly." He smiled a lopsided smile at her and began to walk back through the trees towards Adamar's cottage. Madison was dumbfounded and his movement took a moment to register in her mind,

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To find my purpose. It's time we pulled our team together."

**:D So I hope you liked this chapter, like I say, big chapter coming up hopefully, though as I write the notes it's going to take quite a bit of polishing and possibly another lead in chappie, it depends on how the pace of it feels ;) but lots to look forward to I can assure you of that :D All I can ask now after you've read this, and I know it's cheeky, but you know I'll ask anyway, is that you review and tell me what you think. Also, in your review, just let me know whether you'd like to read a story about my own team of rangers or would be interested in a story where the readers got some input. Not exactly sure what kind of input yet, but perhaps your review could give me some ideas? I just want to write more stuff for when I get blocked and would like to know what other people want to read to see if it matches up with what I want to write. Also, please check out a story by LastWhiteRose called 'Olympian Force' it's a great story and my donated character 'Lilly Phoenix' has been superbly developed and crafted by her so please check it out. Thanks very much for reading all this stuff at the bottom that (I hope) is not nearly so interesting as the chapter you've just read :D **

**Toodles for now ;) Toffy.**


End file.
